Quand passé et présent se mèlent
by SNT59
Summary: X-men first-class: Qu'elle serait la vie de Charles et Erik s'ils rencontraient leur double d'aujourd'hui et vivaient parmi nous?
1. Chapter 1

Dans un recoin de l'établissement qui m'emploie, je suis dans mon bureau. Dos à la fenêtre qui éclaire la pièce, je peux observer en face de moi la porte d'entrée et, tout le long des murs, des étagères remplies de matériel : huiles de massage, perles, gros ballons, poupées, figurines de dessins animés, de quoi faire des bulles de savons, des instruments de musiques… un miroir recouvre le mur qui se situe à ma droite : ce dernier me renvoi mon reflet.

Je suis une jeune femme de 22 ans, les cheveux châtain coupés très court et mis en pétard, les yeux marrons qui sont, actuellement, cernés de noir du à la fatigue accumulée. Je suis vêtue d'un chemisier rouge (qui jure avec mes ongles verts) et d'un pantalon en lin gris. Je me décrirai comme banale habituellement mais là, je serai plus tentée de vous dire que j'ai le style « gothique épuisée d'avoir essayé d'échapper à sa condition de mortelle »…

Lorsque je commence à partir dans des descriptions aussi… rocambolesques, c'est que j'ai la nécessité de percevoir des vacances. Mais le devoir m'appelle.

Je contemple une dernière fois les cerceaux et les balles qui jonchent le sol pour rechercher désespérément le courage de terminer mes rapports de prise en charge. En effet, la réunion de synthèse commence dans trois heures et, avec le retard que j'ai accumulé (du fait de mon incroyable et très miséricordieux emploi du temps qui ne me laisse qu'une heure pour mes prises de notes), je n'ai qu'une seule envie : me jeter par la fenêtre. Ou ne pas aller à cette réunion.

Alors que je reprends ma plume, on toque à la porte. Et avant que j'ai pu dire « ouf », ma chère colocataire entre :

- Salut !

- Domi, je suis occupée. Dégage.

Ne se formalisant pas de mon ton, qui indique pourtant clairement mon humeur, Domi prend une chaise, s'installe devant moi, croise les jambes, pose son menton sur sa main et me regarde fixement avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Je sais que je ne gagnerai pas. Je lève mes yeux vers elle, lui transmettant par mon regard tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle tout en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

Ses cheveux noirs de jais pris dans une queue, une tresse lui servant de couronne, vêtue d'une chemise blanche laissant plonger les cœurs dans un décolleté avantageux et d'une jupe rose qui laisse dépasser ses jambes misent en valeur par ses talons, ma sangsue me donne toujours autant envie de la taper.

- Domi, je sais que tes rondeurs font pâlir d'envie les hommes qui ont une multitude de prise grâce à tes bourrelets durant l'acte de copulation, mais je peux savoir pourquoi tes énormes fesses sont assises sur une de mes chaises ?

- Coralie, tu devrais essayer de te faire sauter.

Face à cette fameuse réplique, mon amie s'avance vers moi, écarte ma chaise de mes papiers et s'agenouille devant moi. Je la déteste quand elle joue à la maitresse d'école.

- Coralie, je connais ta situation. Tu n'aimes pas ton travail ici car cet imbécile qui te sert de chef de service ne fait que te rabaisser. Et toi, tu ne réponds pas. Donc, je me suis dit : comment aider ma meilleure amie ? En lui trouvant un nouveau poste !

Avec ses yeux pleins de joie et d'espoir, je devine sans beaucoup de peine que Domitille attend un remerciement. Mais vous ne la connaissez pas. Moi, oui. Et quand Domi se mêle de ma vie, toute joyeuse à vouloir faire mon bonheur, il n'arrive jamais quelque chose de bénéfique. La preuve : la dernière fois que je l'ais suivi aveuglément, je me suis retrouvée aux Etats-Unis pour exercer mon métier de psychomotricienne. Domi n'est que démesure. Mais je l'aime comme ça…

Poussant un soupir de lassitude, je ferme les yeux en posant ma tête sur mon dossier de chaise. Prenant ce signe pour ce qu'il est, un assentiment pour que mon amie m'explique son plan, Domi se lève et commence à faire les cents pas dans, ce qui était, mon logement professionnel :

- Tu te souviens que je donne des cours de musique dans une école spécialisée pour les surdoués ?

- Lorsque tu arrives à placer quelques phrases intelligibles entre « mon dieu Charles est trop beau ! » ou « je veux des enfants de lui » en passant par « je veux qu'il me prenne sur la table de la cuisine ! » ? Oui, je me souviens de quelques détails…

- C'est ça. Je discutais avec Charles de ton métier et il a dit que le doyen serait intéressé par ta profession. Il a commencé à me parler des mutants, de leurs difficultés d'intégrations de leurs évolutions corporelles dans certaines mutations etc… Et je me suis souvenue que la « cause mutant » t'interpelait depuis des années et que tu avais écris un mémoire parallèle sur ce sujet.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, Domitille enchaine :

- Du coup, je lui ais donné ton mémoire et le doyen te propose un poste à temps plein !

- TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

- Tu m'aimes Coralie, ne l'oublies pas.

Je vais tuer Domitille. Je le peux. Je vais le faire.

- Je peux savoir de quel droit tu t'es permis de prendre mon mémoire sans ma permission en sachant que ce sujet me tiens à cœur ?

- Pardonnez-lui mais je l'ai trouvé très intéressant.

Un instant de flottement se passe lorsque je me retourne pour découvrir qui est mon interlocuteur. En réalité, deux hommes sont dans l'encadrement de mon bureau. Le premier est de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns rejetés en arrière, les yeux bleus et est vêtu d'un pantalon de lin clair assortie à son veston, sur une chemise bleu ciel. Je reconnais de suite le type d'homme qui fait fantasmer Domi et, lorsqu'elle le rejoint toute guillerette, j'ai la confirmation de son identité : se tient devant moi, Charles Xavier.

Le levé de sourcil dubitatif qui rejoint ma conclusion, ainsi que la sensation de pouvoir lire dans l'esprit des gens me suffit à me dire trois choses :

- La première est que Charles est un mutant (confirmant mon hypothèse très non hypothétique vue les rumeurs qui circulent sur le lieu de travail de Domitille).

- La seconde est qu'il est télépathe.

- La troisième est que je suis télépathe.

Résignée quand à mon destin, j'invite les deux hommes à rentrer, refermant la porte derrière eux et indiquant, sur cette dernière, que je ne dois pas être dérangée. Le court chemin qui me mène derrière mon bureau me permet de détailler le second individu.

Grand, les cheveux châtains foncé, un pull à col roulé noir et un pantalon cintré de la même couleur, le visage relativement inexpressif, il est… canon. Et merde. Entre un télépathe qui a capté ma pensée (le levé de sourcil traduisant l'exactitude de cette dernière pensée), Domitille qui me connait et un sex-symbol qui me regarde, je ne suis pas sure d'arriver vivante à la réunion de synthèse…

- Vous êtes une mutante.

- Généralement les personnes donnent leur prénom pour se présenter Charles.

- Excuse-moi Coralie. Charles, Erik : Coralie. Coralie : Charles, Erik.

Le sourire timide qu'affiche Domi pour accompagner cette présentation suffit à me détendre.

- Félicitations messieurs, vous venez de sauver la vie de cette… fille dis-je en désignant Domi.

- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas !

- Tu n'es pas une fille ? Excuse-moi. Je trouvais ce terme plus adapté que « garce ».

Seule la langue que Domi me tend me répond. Dédaignant ma colocataire, je sourie aux deux hommes qui essayent de saisir les trames de notre relation. Je me souviens de la question de Charles et me décide à y apporter un éclaircissement :

- Oui, je suis une mutante. Tout comme Domitille. Je suis capable, en étant à proximité d'une personne, de m'approprier temporairement ses capacités les plus prégnantes. Je m'en imprègne pour ainsi dire. Si cette personne est une mutante, je peux alors me servir de ses pouvoirs. Je peux cumuler jusqu'à cinq pouvoirs en même temps.

- Actuellement, vous pouvez donc…

- Contrôler les champs magnétiques et la télépathie dis-je en complétant la phrase de Charles. Puisque je peux détecter les pouvoirs, je peux aussi les sélectionner et n'utiliser que ceux que je désire donc, celui de Domitille, je lui laisse. Il m'est incompatible.

- Il est très utile mon pouvoir !

- Râle pas princesse : pour toi, le fait de pouvoir transmettre des émotions et, en étant jusque-boutiste, manipuler les personnes grâce à ta musique, oui, c'est utile. Pour moi qui ne joue d'aucun instrument : non. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Il semblerait que mes changements brusque de sujet de conversation ne soit pas commun à mes deux interlocuteurs. Je leur laisse donc le temps de s'y habituer et, finalement, Erik prend la parole :

- Nous voudrions que vous veniez travailler pour nous. En tant que psychomotricienne.

- Nous avons lu votre mémoire et vous êtes tout à fait capable de gérer les difficultés de nos élèves. Qui sont, comme vous l'avez devinez, tous des mutants. J'avoue que je suis intrigué par le concept « d'image du corps affecté par le regard d'autrui et de »… Pourquoi cette hilarité soudaine ?

Je me tiens les côtes tandis que je tente de calmer mon fou rire. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'essuie les larmes de mes joues et réponds à Charles :

- Domi m'avait parlé de votre technique de drague intitulé : « le baratin pour les étudiantes »…

Apaisant d'un geste la réplique de ce dernier, je continue mon discours :

- Je sais, vous ne me draguez pas. (Et, histoire d'embêter mon amie): De toute manière, si c'était le cas, je me ferais tuer par Domi. Pas besoin de longues palabres : j'accepte votre offre.

- Pourquoi ?

Et zut. Je crois que je vais très vite devenir dépendante de ce regard. Je crois être tout à fait capable de réaliser des bêtises pour qu'Erik me regarde aussi suspicieusement. Etouffant un fou rire dans une quinte de toux peu convaincante, Charles essais tant bien que mal de redevenir sérieux. Moi, je me dirige vers le fond de la salle, prend un cousin et lui jette à la figue. Le regard étonné que lui adresse alors Erik ne fait que décupler son hilarité.

- Vous m'offrez un poste de psychomotricienne dans un cadre accueillant. En tout cas, qui n'est pas « ici ». Je serai avec Domitille. Je serais avec des mutants. Je pourrais étudier plus en profondeur mes théories développées dans mon mémoire tout en ne me servant pas de vos élèves comme « cobayes », je vous rassure de suite. Alors, oui, j'accepte dis-je en répondant à « ma tentation ».

Autant de suite lui attribuer un surnom équivoque.

Charles, ayant recouvert son ton cérémonial, se lève et me tend une main :

- Bienvenue chez nous, mademoiselle.

Son sourire cordial, ses manières de gentleman et la confiance qu'il inspire me mets de suite en garde. Charles est quelqu'un de confiance mais je sens qu'au fond de lui, un petit démon existe. Du genre manipulateur. Je sens que l'on va bien vite devenir amis lui et moi.

Au grand dame des autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce…

La réunion de synthèse s'éternise. Entre deux piques, entre deux pathologies, entre deux comptes-rendus, je fais le point sur ma situation. J'ai accepté un poste dans une école pour mutants et je vais travailler en compagnie de Domitille. Mes pensées dérivent vers mes futures prises en charges tandis que, dans la salle, le silence se fait. Je ne reprends le cours de la réalité que lorsque mon chef de service claque sa main devant moi. Je sursaute et rencontre le regard furibond de mon supérieur :

- La synthèse est-elle si inintéressante pour que vous ne lui accordiez pas votre attention ? ou est-ce parce que vous vous sentez supérieur ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre monsieur. Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous étiez obligé de nous torturer pour prendre votre pied. Les prostituées n'acceptent plus de vous prendre ?

Le silence catastrophé qui accompagne ma déclaration me fait réaliser pleinement la conséquence de mes propos. Mais, puisque j'ai commencé, autant finir. Une mort glorieuse m'attend. Enfin, j'espère…

- Puisque j'ai toute votre attention, monsieur, je souhaiterai vous faire part de ma démission. Il se trouve que je ne supporte pas qu'on me donne des ordres ou qu'on me manque de respect. Aussi, je vais rédiger ma lettre, chercher mes affaires et vous quitter.

Et dans un dernier élan de générosité, je fais une révérence avant de me séparer, définitivement, de mes collègues.

Ma lettre de démission mise en évidence sur mon bureau, je me saisie des cartons contenant mes affaires. Lorsque j'arrive au parking, j'ai la mauvaise surprise de voir mon ex-supérieur près de ma voiture. Ne lui prêtant nulle attention, j'ouvre le coffre, y dépose mes cartons et me dirige vers la portière conductrice.

Mais une main m'en empêche. Mon chef de service m'empêche de l'ouvrir et me fait face, furieux.

- Espèce de petite salope. Tu crois pouvoir quitter le service en m'insultant ? Je vais te détruire… dit-il en me serrant fortement le bras.

- Lâchez-moi. Vous faites mal.

- Tu vas comprendre ce qu'est la douleur…

Tandis qu'il lève sa main gauche pour me donner une gifle, je me saisie de la main qui me retient et lui fait une clef de bras, l'amenant sans douceur sur le sol. Une fois installée, je le maintiens au sol. S'il bouge, je le lui casse :

- Oh mon dieu, excusez-moi… Je ne vous avez pas indiqué dans mon CV que je pratiquais un art martial ? Vraiment navrée… Le bonjour chez vous ! conclue-je en m'installant au volant.

Une fois sortie de mon ancien lieu de travail, je laisse échapper un sourire puis un rire de joie. Je suis enfin libre. Mais avant de rejoindre mon appartement, je dois passer voir un ami…

J'arrive peu de temps après mon esclandre dans la banlieue de la ville. Il ne me reste que dix minutes pour me préparer psychologiquement. Je ne suis pas sure que mon ami apprécie mon nouvel emploi… Trêve de tergiversations. Je me gare dans l'allée qui mène à une maison individuelle, simple, bien entretenue. Les roses rouges qui m'accueille embaume l'air ambiant et me donne un peu de courage. Je frappe trois coups à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre, trente secondes plus tard.

- Bonjour Coralie.

- Bonjour Erik. Je peux rentrer ?

Erik Lensherr, dit « magnéto » s'efface pour me laisser accéder au salon. Me conviant à m'assoir, je découvre une nouvelle fois mon environnement. Une cheminée sur ma gauche entourée de deux bibliothèques, un bar issu des années soixante au fond de la pièce à droite, une arcade qui ouvre sur la salle à manger… rien n'a changé. Je m'installe plus confortablement dans les fauteuils de cuir tandis qu'Erik me rapporte un chocolat chaud. Il me le donne puis s'installe à son tour dans son fauteuil habituel. Il reprend sa tasse de thé commencée et en bois une gorgée avant de me demander les raisons de ma venue.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à un vieil ami ? lui répondis-je.

- Coralie, ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace. Alors, raconte-moi tout.

- J'ai démissionné.

Devant son levé de sourcil, j'explique tous les tracas qui me sont arrivés depuis deux semaines jusqu'à la proposition de poste, la mise au sol de mon chef de service (qui déclenche un fou rire) et ma venue. Mais lorsque je dois lui révéler l'endroit où je travailler désormais… Je n'ose plus trop prendre la parole.

- Coralie, je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs depuis l'affaire d'Alcatraz. Tu ne risque rien.

- Merci de me rassurer. Je vais travailler pour Charles Xavier. En tant que psychomotricienne. C'est d'ailleurs sa version de lui, en beaucoup plus jeune, ainsi que la tienne, qui sont venues me « recruter ».

Je n'ose pas lever les yeux de ma tasse de chocolat. Je me doute que cette nouvelle ne doit pas lui faire plaisir…

Lorsque « papy magnéto » prend la parole, son discours m'éclaire sur la situation actuelle :

- Tu sais qu'après la mort de Jean Grey, je me suis retrouvé sans pouvoir. Et que Charles Xavier était mort. En réalité, il a transférer son esprit dans le corps d'un homme dans le coma depuis cinq années. Ce transfert spirituel, qui s'est effectué au moment où le phœnix est décédé, a crée une faille spatio-temporel. En effet, Charles était connecté au phœnix grâce aux restes des barrières mentales qu'il avait placé dans l'esprit de Jean. Lorsque le phœnix est mort, son énergie est passée par Charles, entrainant sa réincarnation mais aussi une faille car Charles « devait » mourir. C'est pour cela qu'on a vu apparaitre nos versions plus jeune dans l'institut.

Je sourie en imaginant la scène. Je connais la suite : magnéto sans pouvoir disparait dans la nature, et je le retrouve à l'hôpital durant un stage de formation. Nous faisons connaissance et, lorsqu'il quitte mon service, nous gardons contact. Mais cela ne me dit pas s'il est « d'accord » pour que j'aille travailler à l'institut pour surdoués…

- Quelques mois plus tard, je dirais environ cinq mois, j'étais à mon rendez-vous quotidien avec les joueurs d'échecs. A ma table habituelle, Charles m'attendais. C'est comme cela que nous avons repris contact et que je peux t'expliquer les derniers évènements. Au sujet de ton emploi… C'est moi qui ais dit à Charles de t'engager. Il cherchait une psychomotricienne et toi un poste. Ayant lu ton mémoire et ta nature passionnée, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée.

Je me précipite dans ces bras pour lui faire un câlin en le remerciant. Histoire de tout lui dire, je lui confie en rougissant que le « Erik Lensherr junior » me plaisait beaucoup. En riant, il m'a dit qu'il se doutait que ce dernier serait à mon goût.

- Coralie, tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plait ?

- Dis-moi d'abord ce que c'est…

- Ne juge pas Erik en te référant à mes actes. Et, si tu le peux, offre-lui une autre voie que celle que j'ai choisie. J'ai toute confiance en toi pour cela.

- C'est moi ou tu essayes de m'engager dans une relation sur le long terme ?

- On peut dire cela comme ça. Maintenant, retournes à ton appartement. Demain, tu a un nouveau travail à débuter.


	2. Chapter 2

L'appartement que nous occupons, Domi et moi, se situe à la périphérie de la ville, près de Weschester. Ce qui est fort sympathique pour deux raisons : La première est que Domi peut aller à ses cours de flutes à pied ou en transport en commun. La seconde est que nous ne sommes pas directement en ville mais bien dans une friche industrielle qui a été réhabilitée en de nombreux lofts pour peu cher. Or, loger dans une ancienne usine a toujours été mon rêve.

Cela fait maintenant quatre mois que nous sommes aux Etats-Unis. En seulement deux semaines, nous avions trouvées logement, nourriture et travail. Notre loft est au deuxième étage. Quand on y entre, on attend le salon. Sur le mur gauche, des armoires contiennent l'ensemble de nos vêtements et chaussures. Sur la droite, plein de bibelots ornent les étagères qu'occupent également nos collections de DVD, de livres, de mangas et de comics. Toute une baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon éclaire les sofas et la télévision du salon. Sur le mur d'en face, le bar cuisine. Une ouverture dans le mur, sur la droite, donne accès à un couloir. Ce dernier mène à nos deux chambres et à la salle de bain.

Lorsque je rentre cette soirée-là, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : m'allonger dans le divan et ne plus bouger. Hélas, cet espoir ne m'est pas permis. En effet, lorsque je glisse les clefs dans la serrure, de la musique me parvient. Domi fait la fête.

Faisant fi des bribes de conversations que je perçois, j'enlève mes chaussures, étire mes membres ankylosés et daigne seulement ouvrir les yeux lorsque Domi diminue le volume de la musique. Je découvre alors ma colocataire en train de faire des cup-cakes tout en dansant et discutant avec Charles et Erik accoudés au comptoir.

- Coralie où tu étais passée ? Cela fait des heures que nous t'attendons ! On sort ce soir, faut fêter ton nouveau job !

- Après mon entrainement alors.

- Non, DE SUITE !

J'aime beaucoup Domi. Mais, en cet instant précis, je veux la lancer de la terrasse. Je me calme, et lui adresse la parole d'un ton neutre, signe évident que je suis à bout :

- Je vais à l'entrainement Domi. Je vous rejoindrez plus tard. Navrée messieurs.

Tandis que le silence des personnes présentes se prolonge, je me dirige vers ma chambre et en ferme la porte, coupant le fond musical. M'appuyant contre la porte, je ferme les yeux un instant pour éprouver la pleine satisfaction d'être enfin seule. Je suis exténuée et des céphalées vrillent mon crâne. Je fais alors le tour de la pièce : quelques étagères disposent des lectures dont je ne peux me passer, du matériel d'art plastique est éparpillé dans un coin de la pièce et devant moi se dresse mon futon deux places. Je ne fais pas vraiment dans le style minimaliste mais la consonance japonaise m'a toujours plu. De ce fait, les murs sont de couleur papier et la lumière qui passe par la fenêtre trace des arabesques sur le sol recouvert de tatamis. Idéal quand je souhaite réviser mes poomsaes. Tout en me demandant si je mets de la musique relaxante issue de ma chaine stéréo placé à gauche de mon lit lorsque j'y suis et regarde le plafond, je pense que ma première « dispute » avec mon amie c'est déroulé devant d'autres personnes. Magnifique…

Avisant qu'il me reste quinze minutes pour rassembler mes affaires et accéder à mon dojang, je me saisie d'un débardeur et ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Devant moi : un cup-cake avec un glaçage rose et des étoiles bleus. Il est tenu par Erik :

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais et Domi m'a demandé de te donner cette gourmandise pour se faire pardonner. Ca fonctionne réellement ?

Lui adressant un sourire, je lui dis qu'en effet, ça fonctionnait. D'ailleurs, je ne me gène pas pour croquer avec délectation dans cette pâtisserie tout en me dépêchant de retrouver au salon récupérer mon dobok.

- Merci Domi !

- De rien ma belle. On va au ciné. Téléphone-moi quand tu as fini ton entrainement d'accord ?

- Pas de problème. Salut vous deux !

Et sans attendre la réponse, je cours rejoindre mes partenaires de combat tout en mangeant mon gâteau au chocolat.

Je suis de retour à l'appartement. Il est vide et plongé dans la pénombre. Sans allumer les lumières, je me dirige vers le comptoir où une soupe m'attend. Je n'ai jamais faim après les entrainements et encore moins aujourd'hui : j'ai la cheville gonflée, des bleus aux bras et aux jambes, je me suis faite lyncher, je pue la transpiration et, sans que je m'en rende compte, je me mets à pleurer.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration que je prends conscience du fait que je sanglote. Mes nerfs ont enfin lâchés : joie.

Reniflant bruyamment, je m'essuie le visage avec mes mains pleines de terre (parce que oui, pour réaliser un tableau complet dans la journée de m****, je suis tombée violemment dans les escaliers extérieurs), je me décide à aller prendre une douche. C'est une fois sous l'eau que je me rends compte de l'état exacte de ma cheville : lorsque je la manipule, toute jolie dans cette magnifique couleur schtroumf, je réalise qu'elle est foulée. J'étouffe un cri de rage, termine ma douche, me mets en chemise de nuit et, une fois installée dans le salon, je téléphone à Domitille.

- Salut ma Belle ! Tu vas bien ?

- Nan. Ma cheville est foulée, j'ai des bleus partout, j'ai mal à la tête, je suis nauséeuse, je suis fatiguée et j'ai pleuré. Je ne viens pas vous rejoindre. Excuse-moi auprès des autres. Je les vois demain. Kisu !

Avant que Domi ne puisse me répondre quoique ce soit, je raccroche, jette mon portable sur l'autre divan, me mets un pain de glace sur la cheville après avoir pris des anti-inflammatoires et commence à lire des comics. Mais seulement après dix minutes, je glisse dans le sommeil.

Je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un. Confortables par ailleurs. C'est lorsque l'on me glisse dans mon lit que j'entrouvre les yeux : c'est Erik. Sans même chercher à comprendre les raisons de sa présence dans ma chambre, je referme les yeux, bien décidée à entendre des conversations explicatives. Ce qui ne tarde pas : une seconde personne entre la pièce tandis qu'Erik rabat ma couverture sur mes épaules.

- Comment va sa cheville ? demande Charles.

- Elle est bien foulée. Et elle a des hématomes impressionnants. Tu as couché Domitille ?

- Oui. C'est la dernière fois que je fais un concours de shooter avec elle.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais capable d'utiliser ton pouvoir pour gagner un concours de beuverie…

- Je ne veux pas perdre contre elle.

Seul le silence répond à cette déclaration. Au bout de quelques secondes, Charles reprend la parole :

- Je crois que nous nous sommes précipités dans un piège dangereux mon ami…

- En effet. Qu'allons-nous faire d'elles ?

Je n'ai pas entendu le reste de la discussion. Je me suis rendormie. Ou ais-je seulement rêvé ces interventions ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le lendemain matin, je suis dans mon lit et ma cheville est bandée. Domitille, quand à elle, a une magnifique gueule de bois…

Lorsque Domi et moi arrivons à l'institut « Charles Xavier », je ne peux que me concentrer sur le château. En effet, l'architecture ainsi que la décoration me demande tellement d'attention que je ne fais pas attention dans les directions prise par ma marche. C'est pourquoi, lorsque mon amie stoppe sa course, je lui rentre dedans. C'est son contact qui me ramène à la réalité :

Nous sommes dans un bureau et je reconnais Charles et Erik près de la fenêtre. Je leur adresse un signe de la main avec un énorme sourire. C'est alors que je regarde qui se situe à côté de ma colocataire sur le divan : la plus grosse peluche bleue que j'ai vu de ma vie. Ma pensée déclenche deux rires : L'un de Charles et le second de l'homme placé derrière le bureau.

Chauve, les yeux bleus, dans un fauteuil roulant, il est sécurisé par une sorte de garde du corps mignon, à l'air patibulaire qui fume un cigare tout en me dévisageant. Face au haussement de sourcil qu'entraine mon inspection, je ne peux que glisser ma langue entre mes lèvres et mettre ma main derrière la tête en prenant un air contrit (imitant à la perfection les personnages de manga, mais en plus mignons).

- Désolée, j'étais dans les nuages. Coralie, enchantée.

- Comment se porte Erik, dites-moi ?

- A merveille. Il fait toujours d'aussi bons chocolats chauds et vous souhaite le bonjour. Il m'a chargé de vous dire que vous ne l'avez toujours pas battu aux échecs.

- J'irai bientôt le voir dans ce cas. Je me présente : Charles Xavier.

- Je m'en suis doutée dis-je en souriant.

Malgré cet échange tout aimable, je sens une forte tension dans la pièce. Lorsque je parcours des yeux les visages des personnes, je remarque que la suspicion ainsi que la réserve peint leurs traits. Poussant un soupir résigné, je m'adresse alors à l'assemblée :

- Vous pouvez me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- Tu connais Magnéto.

C'est la peluche qui parle. Je ne suis pas assez simplette pour ne pas reconnaitre le premier ministre de ce pays : Hank MacCoy. Je sais que connaitre Magnéto devrait m'apporter des soucis. Mais puisqu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs et que le doyen de l'institut sait où il habite, je me demande la raison de cette interrogatoire…

- Oui, je connais Papy Magnéto. Je fais la différence avec Bébé Magnéto présent dans cette pièce. Au fait Erik, c'est toi qui m'a fait ce bandage ? Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal. De toute façon, c'est lui qui m'a recommandé pour le poste de psychomotricienne auprès du Professeur. Désolée Domitille mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit hier, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Tu n'avais pas encore fait le lien quand je parlais du vieil Erik ? Bon, sans ça, est-ce que l'on peut me présenter le reste des personnes parce que je suis perdue...

Une femme d'une beauté insolente est rentrée dans le bureau durant mon intervention. Grande, mince, élancée, la couleur bronzée de sa peau jure affectueusement avec ses cheveux d'un blanc d'une pureté extraordinaire et… Oula… il est temps que j'arrête mes délires personnels et la poésie descriptive.

- J'aime bien tes descriptions Coralie.

- Charles, hors de ma tête s'il te plait.

- Désolé. Je te présente Ororo, Logan et Hank.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ?

- Logan, j'ai un prénom, utilise-le. Et je ne suis pas une chose qu'on garde mais qu'on adopte.

- Mais c'est qu'elle griffe la petite chose.

Génial, j'ai déjà un surnom. Mais la grosse brute qui se tient devant va vite devenir une amie, de gré ou de force. Juste pour le défi qu'elle représente. Puisque je me suis fixé un objectif ici, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise. Mais avant que je ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, Domi me prend la main et me conduit à l'extérieur :

- Logan est chou, nan ? Je serai bien tenté par me laisser griffer.

- Tu fais déjà des infidélités à Charles ? Attend, je vais le prévenir…

- Sadique. Bon, je t'emmène à ton bureau et te fais visiter. Tu vas adorer ce château !

De cette conviction, je n'en doute pas. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin chez moi.

Je parcours un nombre incroyable de couloirs, de pièces et de chambres. Je crois d'autres mutants, assez pour que mon pouvoir soi en surchauffe et que j'ai besoin de m'isoler afin d'en reprendre le contrôle. Alors, Domi m'emmène dans les sous-sols. Je découvre la « salle des dangers », le « black bird » et même Cérébro. Mais il est l'heure pour mon amie de donner un cours et elle me laisse aller à l'infirmerie toute seule.

- Je te retrouve dans la serre d'ici une heure et demie, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème ma princesse. Bon cours !

- A toute à l'heure !

Je n'ai jamais vu d'infirmerie aussi étrange. Ca ressemble plus à un hôpital qu'autre chose. Scanner, IRM, salle d'opération… et je ne vous parle même pas de la pharmacie ! C'est d'ailleurs dans celle-ci que je trouve du paracétamol et des anti-inflammatoires. Mais tandis que je me cherche un verre, je sursaute soudain : une armoire s'ouvre et libère mon objet de recherche qui se dirige seul vers le lavabo pour se remplir.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que tu fais.

Je sursaute et perd ma concentration. Une table d'opération se précipite alors vers mon interlocuteur tandis que les piqures souhaitent jouer aux fléchettes. Avant que je n'ai pu reprendre le contrôle de la situation, tout ce stoppe. Soulagée, les jambes en coton, je ne peux que m'assoir sur le sol.

- Tu es dangereuse en fait.

- Je suis désolée Erik. Tu vas bien ?

Aucune réponse. Il se dirige vers moi, se met à ma hauteur et me prend dans ses bars avant de me déposer sur la table d'auscultation. Toujours sans un mot, il me retire ma chaussure puis mon bandage. Moi, je suis rouge pivoine, ne sais plus respirer et ne pense plus depuis quelques secondes. Et, tandis qu'Erik manipule ma cheville, je suis sure qu'il sent très bien l'effet qu'il me fait. On entend mon cœur résonner dans la pièce.

Pour ce qui est de la discrétion, je repasserai…

Quand il fini de me soigner, je doute de recroiser son regard pour le reste de mes jours. Je suis beaucoup trop honteuse. Mais il s'amuse de mon trouble, ne faisant que me titiller par un sourire ou en recommençant le même bandage. Je craque :

- Bon, tu as bientôt fini ?

- Ose me dire que cela ne te plait pas ?

Je crois que je viens d'atteindre des tons insoupçonnés de rouge sur mon visage. Je baisse les yeux vers le sol, bien décidée à me servir de mes pouvoirs pour m'enterrer vivante quand Erik termine le bandage, me remet ma chaussette et ma chaussure et, en sortant, me lance :

- Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi.

Je crois que je vais mourir à cette allure...

- Coralie, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Erik a décidé de me faire mourir.

- Raconte ce qu'il s'est passé !

Entre les deux couinements et les quelques rires hystériques de Domitille que j'ai rejoint, je peux résumer l'intervention de Bébé Magnéto sur ma cheville (me confirmant ainsi que c'est bien lui qui m'a soigné hier soir) et l'heure suivant qu'il m'a fallut pour retrouver mes esprits…

- Coralie est amoureuse ! Coralie est amoureuse !

- Domitille la ferme ! Tu n'es pas mieux avec Charles. Et puis je ne suis pas amoureuse !

- Tu ressens seulement une furieuse envie de te glisser dans ses bras et de l'embrasser et de lui faire des câlins et de…

- Tu fais chier.

- Le professeur m'a demandé de te remettre ça.

Ce sont des bons de commande pour le matériel de psychomotricité. J'ai un budget énorme ! Coralie, ne dépense pas tout s'il te plait ! Sans consulter Domitille, je me dirige vers la salle informatique et commence à parcourir les sites de commandes. Cerceaux, ballons, huiles essentielles, tapis de sol… L'après-midi passe sans que je m'en aperçoive. Mettant levée tardivement, je saute le repas du midi et ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que mon estomac me ramène à la réalité.

Je regarde l'heure, constate l'état d'avancement de mes bons de commande, m'étire, sauvegarde mes références dans un nouveau dossier, m'étire de nouveau et rejoins la cuisine, attiré par l'odeur de gâteau au chocolat.

Domitille y est, en compagnie de Charles vêtu d'un tablier de d'Erik qui le soutien moralement. Etre sous les ordres de mon amie n'est pas de tout repos. Je m'installe avec eux et, tandis que Bébé Professeur X me tend une part de gâteau et un bol de chocolat, je me dis que la vie est belle.

Le lendemain, je commence mes recherches de patients.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis dans le bureau du professeur Xavier. Il était étonnant de voir combien il est facile de différencier le jeune Charles, nommé Charles, du vieux Charles, nommé professeur. Idem pour Le vieux Magnéto, nommé Magnéto, du jeune Magnéto, nommé Erik. Enfin… je laisse là mes pensées et me reconcentre sur la conversation.

Nous sommes réunis, Charles, Erik, le professeur, Ororo, Hank, Domi et moi pour nous répartir les budgets et m'accorder une salle. En effet, la pièce qu'il m'a été accordé n'est pas du tout adaptée pour mes séances et il faut en trouver une autre dans le château. Tâche ardue qui a été confiée à Logan, inspecteur et maitre de toutes les rénovations attenant à l'institut. Entre autre puisqu'il est également maitre d'arme et garagiste. Ainsi, en échange de la réhabilitation d'une des pièces pour ma profession, je vais jouer l'assistante dans ces cours de karaté. Ce qui me ravie, croyez-moi.

J'ai apporté le devis fait hier. Ororo inspecte l'ensemble du matériel dont j'ai besoin alors que Hank le compare avec ce que l'institut possède déjà. Domitille discute avec moi mais mon attention, tout comme la sienne, est plus porté sur le tableau extraordinaire de Charles discutant avec le professeur.

Ce sont les mêmes personnes, a des années d'écarts et, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ces deux passent plus de temps à se crêper le chignon qu'à s'entendre. Ce de fait, ils ont plus une relation de grand-père et petit-fils que de même personne. Ce qui a tendance à énerver Charles. Tandis que Logan entre dans le bureau (entrainant la fin de la discussion plus qu'animée de nos deux télépathes) pour détailler les travaux à effectuer, je regarde Erik.

Il fait près de 28°c et il est en col roulé noir, près de la fenêtre. L'y rejoignant, et avec tout le tact dont je suis capable, je lui pose la question qui me turlupine :

- Pourquoi tu portes toujours des cols roulés ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il me fait une moue dédaigneuse et tourne son regard vers l'extérieur. Je m'assis alors sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ne quitte pas son visage des yeux. Et j'attends. Au bout de quelques secondes, Erik me regarde, soupire et me lance :

- Ne sais-tu pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

- Elle m'a déjà sauvé la vie donc, non. Alors, pourquoi les cols roulés ? Tu as de l'acné?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Erik relève sa manche gauche et me dévoile une suite de chiffres bleus sur son avant-bras. Je reconnais le tatouage imposé par les nazis aux déportés. Mais ça ne m'explique pas sa tenue-vestimentaire, conclusion dont je lui fais part.

- Crois-tu qu'en étant mutant, on n'a pas fais des expériences sur moi ?

- Et toi, crois-tu que les cicatrices qui marquent ton corps sont celles qui te font mal ? Si tu crois que seul la couleur rouge appartient au sang, tu ferais mieux de te raser la tête et de te faire moine. Quand je te regarde, je sais très bien que tu n'as jamais quitté Auschwitz.

Lorsque je croise le regard furieux et blessé d'Erik, je ne détourne pas les yeux. Mais ce que je ressens me fait froid dans le dos et mon cœur panique. Les ondes magnétiques qui déferlent dans la pièce tordent toutes les pièces de métal et je vois Logan rendu immobile par la pression exercée par son pouvoir. Sous l'injonction de Charles, Erik arrive finalement a reprendre son contrôle. Avant de quitter le bureau, il me lance :

- Tu ne sais rien de moi.

J'ai un doute, mais je crois que je vais avoir du mal à me faire pardonner. Poussant un soupir en me grattant la tête, je rejoins Ororo et Hank tandis que les conversations reprennent. Mais du coin de l'œil, je vois Domitille serrer la main de Charles et lui donnant son accord avant que ce dernier ne quitte le bureau à son tour. Il y a des interactions dans l'air ou je ne m'appelle plus Coralie.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir des semaines pour que cette salle soit viable.

- Domitille, tu n'as jamais vu de travaux en version mutante ?

- Logan, soit gentil et met-toi au travail. Je veux que ma Coralie s'amuse avec mes petits monstres très rapidement histoire qu'elle comprenne ma souffrance.

Les laissant se chamailler, je continue de faire ma part du travail à savoir : arracher avec une immense satisfaction da moquette présente sur les murs de la pièce. C'est une sorte de mini salle de bal, rectangulaire, recouverte de parquet, avec deux murs qui s'ouvrent sur le parc arrière de l'institut. Une merveille qui servait de débarras. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous avons mis autant de temps à enlever l'ensemble du matériel qui y était entreposé. Il est vrai que l'aide de Piotr fut fort sympathique. Idem pour la participation active mais néanmoins incontrôlée de l'ensemble des élèves, utilisant ça et là leur pouvoir et entrainant mon départ précipité vers un endroit plus neutre pour ma propre capacité (à savoir, les sous-sols). C'est pourquoi il est désormais Trois heures de l'après-midi alors que la réunion de ce matin fut terminée à 10H30. Mon matériel est commandé, je suis réellement ravie et là, puisque Logan est parti se fumer un cigare et siroter une bière, je sens que je vais avoir Domi sur le dos vis-à-vis de mon attitude de ce matin.

- Coralie ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Ça n'a pas manqué…

- Expliquer quoi ?

- Avec Erik, ce matin. Mon Charles était tout retourné le pauvre…

- Ton Charles ? c'est officiel, vous êtes ensemble ?

Seul le rougissement de Domi me répond. Quand à moi, je me suis mise en mode « kangourou » dans toute la pièce tout en poussant des cris de joie…

- Depuis quand ? où ? vous vous êtes déclarés ? Il embrasse bien ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? C'est pas trop tôt : depuis el temps que vous vous tournez autours ! Alors ? RACONTE !

Finalement, on se retrouve toute les deux allongées sur le sol, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres tout en couinant comme des demeurées. Tableau magique n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était hier, au cours de l'après-midi. Charles et moi on s'évitait dès que nous étions seuls tous les deux… N'en pouvant plus, Erik m'a amené dans une pièce à convoqué par télépathie Charles sou un prétexte fallacieux et nous a enfermé.

- Classique mais efficace. La suite s'il te plait ! Je meure, là !

- Du coup, on s'est posé dans le canapé mais comme mes pensées se résumaient à un « oh-mon-dieu-il-est-trop-beau-je-le-veux-par-pitié-je-veux-l'embrasser-ses-lèvres-doivent-être-trop-douces-je l'aime-oh-mon-dieu-il-est-trop-beau ! »

- Pensées habituelles donc…

- Il les a capté, m'a dit « au lieu d'y songer, essaye » et avant que j'ai pu dire ouf, j'avais le big bang dans ma tête, plus aucune pensée autre que « il embrasse trop bien ! », ait reçu un « waouh » de Charles puis j'étais dans ses bras avec une litanie de « je t'aime »…

- Kyaaaaaaaaaa ! C'est trop génial !

S'en suis une discussion remplie de fous rires, de rougeurs, de lèvres pincées par la gène, de chatouille, de prénoms d'enfants, de mariage, de… Enfin, de tout ce à quoi songeons Domi et moi face au bonheur. Et nous allons très loin. C'est dans cette position que Logan nous retrouve :

- On travaille beaucoup à ce que je vois.

- Logan, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. J'essaye de demander à la pièce de se déshabiller toutes seule mais elle est timide… c'est parce que tu es là.

- Trêve de plaisanterie fumeuse : au boulot.

- Oui chef ! répondons-nous en cœur.

Je déambule à travers les couloirs de l'institut, épuisée par les efforts de la journée. Ma cheville me fait de nouveau mal, je suis recouverte de poussière et de plâtre (car un mur à eu la bonne idée de s'effondrer en partie sur nous) et j'essaye de ne pas salir les vêtements empruntés à Malicia. Je me dirige vers la chambre de Charles afin de me servir de sa douche. Il a déjà rejoint Domitille dans la serre du château afin de roucouler en paix avec sa belle. Rien que les imaginer s'échanger des filets de bave me donne une grimace. Enfin, je suis heureuse pour eux deux.

L'eau coule sur mon corps et se teinte de gris. Les cheveux débarrassés du blanc qui les recouvrait, la peau frictionnée et la sensation d'être propre achevée, je mets mes vêtements au sale, comme souhaitait par Charles. Il est vraiment adorable. Je mange ensuite avec Logan dans la cuisine où nous discutons Japon et arts martiaux. Il est vraiment facile à vivre bien que son âge m'est fait peur. Comment discuter avec quelqu'un qui a déjà tout vécu ? Mais, au final, nous sommes devenus amis.

Vers vingt-trois heures, je me décide à rentrer. Vêtue d'un chemisier vert à manche longue et d'un short en jean noir, je récupère mon sac laissé dans l'entrée et regarde instinctivement dans le salon en face du bureau du professeur. Erik, un verre de martini à la main, tourné vers le feu, regarde les chiffres inscrits sur son avant-bras gauche. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

Rompant sa solitude, je m'approche doucement de lui avant de m'installer sur le siège jumeau présent à ses côtés. Silencieuse, je me perds moi-même dans la contemplation des flammes. Au bout de ce que je crois être un long moment, Erik remonte le verre à ses lèvres et en boit une gorgée.

- Merci pour Domitille.

Seul son regard qui croise le mien me répond. Ce que j'y vois est une profonde tristesse et une solitude immense. Il est vrai que, dans cette histoire heureuse, il a perdu un de ses points de repère. Débarqué des années soixante avec un ami, ce dernier se retrouve dans les bras de ma colocataire. Avisant un jeu d'échec, je place les pions en me servant du magnétisme de telle sorte qu'Erik soit obligé de se rendre compte de ma proposition. Et j'attends. Après une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, Erik déplace le jeu en devant le feu afin que nous ayons une vue imprenable sur le jeu. Nous déplacerons les pièces avec le magnétisme, soit.

Au bout de la troisième partie, je demande grâce. Soit mon jeu se révèle beaucoup plus médiocre que je le pensais ou Erik est très doué. Je décide de prendre la seconde option. Mais puisque le jeu est terminé, je le vois retourner dans ses sombres pensées. Mes yeux ne quittent plus son tatouage comme guidé par une force invisible. Poussant un profond soupir, je me lève de mon siège, me plante devant mon vainqueur et avec douceur, m'assoie sur ses genoux.

Interloqué et surtout nerveux face à mon attitude, Erik ne fait rien. Je me saisie alors avec délicatesse de son bras et retrace de mes doigts les chiffres inscrits sur sa peau. D'un mouvement brusque, il essaye de me l'enlever. Mais je suis plus rapide. Je suis désormais à califourchon sur lui, son poignet gauche serré par ma main droite contre ma taille, les doigts de ma main gauche terminant leur parcours. Tremblant de rage, ma tentation ne bouge pas.

Lorsque je lève les yeux vers lui, son visage exprime une envie meurtrière. Me jetant sans ménagement sur le sol, il se lève et laisse échapper son pouvoir tout en lançant d'une voix froide :

- Que crois-tu faire ?

- Disons que j'essaye de te faire prendre conscience que tu es en vie.

- Pardon ?

Il n'y a plus de magnétisme dans l'air. Son visage reflète une profonde perplexité tandis qu'il se rassoit dans son fauteuil.

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit ce matin. Je le pense réellement. Tu es encore dans ton camp d'extermination. J'espère juste que tu vas vite t'en rendre compte avant de passer à côté de ta vie.

- Que connais-tu de la vie ?

- Les bons côtés. Mon cœur bat, je ressens la douleur puisque j'ai mal à ma cheville, je respire, j'ai des amis, j'aime quand le soleil caresse ma peau, j'adore les desserts… Et toi ?

- J'ai tué et les nazis ont détruit ce qui m'était le plus précieux. Ils ont tué ma mère.

- D'un point de vue purement objectif, ils ont aussi massacrés ton peuple.

Devant le regard que me lance Erik, j'hausse les épaules. Oui, je suis ignoble de ressasser un passé que ne connait qu'avec les livres. Et une visite à Struthof. Mais il faut que je le fasse réagir. Alors, dans un dernier élan, je me lève, mets mes mains sur les accoudoirs de son siège et plante mon regard dans le sien. Il n'y détecte aucune pitié, aucune compassion et c'est ce qui rajoute de la valeur à mes propos. Et tandis que les images de son supplice se déverse dans ma tête, je prends la parole :

-Tu crois vraiment que tes cicatrices sont visibles ? tu es une loque qui utilise les arguments des nazis pour son propre compte. Tu t'es imprégné d'eux. Tu t'enorgueillis de faire partir d'une « race supérieur » face à des dégénérés, que les mutants sont « l'avenir » et qu'on devrait exterminer les humains. Moi, je me pose une seule question : que crois-tu que ta mère pense de toi ? Elle qui, jusqu'au dernier moment, t'as rassuré en te disant « que tout irait bien »…

Du reste de la conversation, je ne me souviens de rien. Lorsque je me réveille, je suis à l'infirmerie, Domitille à mes côtés, l'ensemble du matériel en métal déformé… Il semblerait que j'ai fais « explosé Magnéto hier soir.

Charles (qui a rejoint sa dulcinée) m'explique que Logan m'a sauvé. C'est lui qui s'est interposé juste à temps entre le mur et mon dos alors qu'Erik perdait le contrôle de son pouvoir. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs enfermé dans sa chambre pour récupérer son énergie. Logan, lui, s'occupe de l'installation de mon bureau.

Devant mon petit déjeuné, je pose finalement ma tartine de nutella et demande à Charles :

- Tu penses quoi de mon action ?

- Que le tact existe, Coralie. J'espère seulement que tu auras réussi là où j'ai échoué. Sauve-le de lui-même pour moi, s'il te plait.

Devant son regard implorant, je ne peux que lever les yeux au ciel. Finissant ma tartine et mon bol de lait froid, je fini par lui répondre :

- Tu rends Domitille heureuse. Je vais donc essayer. Mais ça va te couter cher en intérêt. Bon, je vais rejoindre Logan. Bonne journée les amoureux !

Encouragez les auteurs, laissez des reviews! Il faut bien que je saches si mon histoire vous plait! (chibi eyes)


	4. Chapter 4

Cela fait désormais un mois que je me suis installée professionnellement à l'institut Charles Xavier, surnommé affectueusement « Anormal Sup' » par ses élèves. Ma salle de psychomotricité est magnifique. Il a fallu une semaine de travail à Logan pour entièrement la réhabilité. Le voir au travail, tout en lui apportant ses outils, torses nus sous le soleil couchant… Mes hormones étaient en furies. Mais il est un ami et le restera. Ce ne m'empêche pas de profiter de la vue, dixit l'intéressé.

Notre relation est assez étrange dans le sens où je suis désormais considérée par l'ensemble des habitants comme sa petite sœur. Ce qui m'octroie deux droits : le premier est de pouvoir l'embêter sans aucunes restrictions, le second est de pouvoir menacer ceux qui m'embêtent de le dire à Logan. Je sais, je suis très puérile.

Ma salle de psychomotricité se découpe en trois zones : quand on entre dans la salle, on observe au fond à droite mon bureau ainsi que l'ensemble des étagères qui contient mon matériel. Sur la gauche, des tatamis recouvrent le parquet et crée ainsi une salle de relaxation. Enfin, la salle possède un énorme paravent : il délimite ainsi la mini salle snoezelen qui contient un hamac, un matelas à eau, des colonnes à bulles, des diodes luminescentes… un vrai paradis sensoriel. Les fenêtres qui sont souvent ouvertes permettent d'embaumer l'air des parfums de rose qu'Ororo à fait pousser sous elles.

Mes dossiers, quand à eux, sont rangés dans le bureau du professeur Xavier. Je sais comme cela que jamais aucun élève ne s'amusera à épier mes comptes-rendus. D'ailleurs, ma relation avec le professeur a évoluée : il s'agit de mon supérieur mais également d'une maitre à penser. Dans le sens où il me pose beaucoup de questions qui me remettent en cause…Une sorte de guide spirituel si on peut dire. Durant la semaine de travaux de ma salle, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à créer un planning de prise en charge avec lui. Il connait personnellement chacun de ses élèves, se tient informé de leur progrès, de leurs difficultés… C'est lui qui m'a ainsi indiqué mes « patients ». C'est pourquoi je fais des prises en charges de groupe en relaxation, en expression corporelle, en danse thérapie mais également en taekwondo. Je vais sans doute demander la création d'une salle de balnéothérapie mais, en attendant, je me sers de la piscine extérieure. Le reste du temps, je le consacre à mes consultations individuelles. Croyez-moi, je ne chôme pas.

Mes horaires sont donc de 9h-17h mais, en réalité, je reste jusqu'à 20h les jours où je n'ai pas mes entrainements de taekwondo. En effet, je fais mes prises de notes mais Domitille et moi restons le plus souvent diner avec le reste de l'équipe enseignante. Ma situation n'a pas vraiment évoluée avec Erik, ce qui gâche parfois l'ambiance des repas. Nous ne nous disons rien sauf les civilités d'usages mais cela me mine. Charles me demande d'être patiente et Logan me rappelle à l'ordre d'un repas, mais je sens que je vais bientôt craquer.

Erik, lui, reste dans une sorte de mutisme sélectif, ne souriant pas, ne partageant pas la vie commune. Il reste souvent dans sa chambre ou passe de longues heures à se promener. Son style vestimentaire s'est modernisé : il porte des chemises, met des jeans tailles basses qui moule agréablement ses fesses et qui me… stop les pensées !

J'arrête ma méditation contemplative des attributs masculins de l'homme qui me déteste certainement et finie de ranger ma salle. C'est alors que Domitille entre. Nous nous réservons toujours dix minutes pour nous raconter notre journée et échanger des cancans. Mais, aujourd'hui, cela ne sera pas. En effet, Domitille se jette dans mes bras en pleurs. Panique à bord.

Tenant courageusement le rôle de l'amie qui réconforte, qui est de très loin m'a spécialité, j'arrive à nous installer, Domi et moi, sur le tatami afin que nous reposions nos dos respectifs sur le mur. Domitille sur l'épaule droite lâchant des sanglots incroyables et moi lui tapotant l'épaule tout en lui présentant les mouchoirs qu'ils me restaient dans un poche, je la convie à m'expliquer la situation :

- Charles… et moi… on s'est disputé…

Comprenons-nous bien. Domi ne pleure JAMAIS pour des broutilles. Et elle s'arrange toujours pour que les disputes se finissent par des câlins de réconciliation. Depuis qu'ils sont ensembles, Charles et elles ont déjà eu besoin de faire des conciliations mais sinon, c'est le bonheur. Une vraie relation de couple. Donc, si elle pleure, c'est que l'heure est grave.

- Vous vous êtes disputés sur quel sujet ?

- Erik et toi.

J'avoue être perdue. Tout en continuant de consoler mon amie, je cherche désespérément une explication logique à la situation. Mais j'ai besoin d'explications, que je demande :

- Charles dit qu'il faut du temps à Erik tandis que moi je le pousse à aller lui parler pour que vous vous réconciliez parce que je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse.

Avec ses yeux larmoyants, ses joues rouges et son regard triste, je n'ose pas m'imaginer dire à Domi qu'il s'agit d'un problème entre Erik et moi et qu'elle n'a pas à s'en mêler. Comme quoi je sais me la fermer. Prudemment, je demande à Domi depuis combien de temps remonte sa dispute avec Charles.

- Deux heures environs. C'était avant mon dernier cours…

- D'accord. Bon, écoute ma chérie, on va se faire une soirée fille. Cela sous-entend films style « PS, I love you » ou « comment se faire larguer en dix leçons », de la crème glacée, des mouchoirs, du vernis à ongles et j'ai oublié les autres clichés. Tu pars maintenant, je te retrouve à l'appartement d'accord ?

- Mais…

- Domi, c'est un ordre. File…

Je lui fais un gros câlin, un bisou sur la joue, lui dit combien elle est magnifique avec son gros nez qui coule et la fait sortir. Après quelques instants, je sors moi-même de mon bureau et part en direction des ondes mentales qu'émet Charles junior…

Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, je ne fais pas du tout attention à mon entourage. Je suis dans le salon en face du bureau du professeur Xavier et je me lance sans vergogne ni hésitation dans une diatribe verbale, exposant à Charles l'état désastreux dans lequel se trouve Domitille et le menace ouvertement de me servir de la première couche de son épiderme (retirée avec un économe) comme balai à chiotte, s'il ne va pas de suite la retrouver.

C'est un éclat de rire qui ponctue la fin de ma déclaration. Un rire que j'identifie immédiatement : celui d'Erik. Je viens de les interrompre dans une partie d'échec ce qui signifie sans nul doute qu'ils étaient en train de discuter sérieusement… Dans mon monde à moi, mon intervention se nomme « une bourde »…

Prenant un air contrit, rouge de honte, je me mords la lèvre avant de les rejoindre tous les deux. Je m'assoie alors sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Charles et lui dit :

- Désolée. Je n'avais jamais vu Domi comme ça avant. Et je ne suis pas douée pour consoler les personnes. Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle n'a pas a se mêler des différents qui m'oppose à Erik. Mais là, elle est malheureuse. Tu es malheureux aussi car, pour que tu te réfugie dans l'alcool à 17h30, c'est que cela ne va pas fort. Elle est à l'appartement. J'avais prévu une soirée fille où on aurait pu te maudire sur dix générations, mais comme je veux être « tata coco », je vais éviter. Va la voir s'il te plait. Et travaille là aussi dans le sens où elle ne me tue pas demain du fait que je t'envoie vers elle…

Il semblerait que mon discours porte ses fruits car Charles se lève, dépose un baiser sur mon front et s'enfuit en courant de la pièce. M'installant à sa place dans le fauteuil, je prends son verre et en bois une gorgée. Avalant l'alcool, je ne peux que faire une grimace et fermer les yeux pour me poser confortablement. La tête sur le dossier, je laisse mes pensées vagabonder…

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Je sursaute : j'avais totalement oublié Erik. Il se tient devant moi, les yeux rivés dans les miens, plus beau que jamais et… intéressé par ma réponse. Je suis morte et on ne m'avait pas prévenue ?

- Je t'avoue que je suis perdue. Tu me poses la question parce que tu veux en connaitre la réponse ou uniquement pour être poli ?

- Tu es sur tes gardes. Je ne mange pas tu sais ?

- Non, mais tu m'évites depuis quelques semaines, sans parler des instincts meurtriers que tu nourries vers moi.

- Il est vrai que nous avons eu nos différents. Mais je souhaiterai que nous…

- Erik, arrête ton baratin. Que veux-tu de moi ?

Il semblerait que j'ai encore échoué dans ma tentative de négociation de virage en épingle à cheveux avec Bébé Magnéto. Le voilà de nouveau rendu furieux par mon intervention. La question est : parce que je l'ai interrompu ou parce que j'ai percé son jeu ? Apparemment mon air circonspect aide assez Erik pour qu'il daigne m'éclairer sur la situation :

- J'essaie de m'excuser, Coralie.

- Oh… Je t'en pris, continue.

Il est vrai que lui faire un signe de main tout en adoptant un ton condescendant ne m'accorde pas de point. Mais puisque je joue avec le feu, autant que je me brûle. J'espère juste que Logan est dans les environs…

- Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile.

- J'en suis navrée. Tu disais donc ?

- Que je m'excuse pour mon comportement durant ces dernières semaines et de t'avoir lancé contre le mur.

- Tu sais que tu t'es comporté comme un véritable con ?

Le levé dubitatif de sourcil face à ma réplique me dit que le langage employé n'est pas nécessairement de son gout. Mais je suis mature. Poussant un soupir résigné, je lui dis :

- Tu es pardonné depuis longtemps. Comme tu as pu le constater, je n'ai pas de tact mais sais être patiente. Tu m'expliques ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

C'est alors à Erik de pousser un soupir tout en s'installant au fond de son fauteuil. Les pièces du jeu d'échec se remettent en place sous son injonction tandis que le silence s'éternise. Mais moi je n'en peux plus des non-dits alors je tape du pied sur le sol, marquant allégrement mon humeur… Il me regarde alors avec un léger sourire en coin, se moquant ouvertement de mon embarras.

- Bon, tu vas répondre oui ou non ?

- Toi.

- Pardon ?

- Durant toutes ces semaines, je n'ai fais que t'observer. Je voulais comprendre ce qui te permettait de me juger de cette manière et ce qui te permettais de me parler sur ce ton. Et j'ai découvert que tu aidais toujours ton prochain, que beaucoup d'élèves se sentaient mieux dans leur peau et faisaient d'incroyables progrès avec leur mutation depuis que tu travaillais ici. Alors, j'ai reconsidéré tes paroles… cela m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai enfin compris ce que tu voulais dire par le fait que je n'étais pas sortie des camps.

Que voulez-vous dire à un homme qui ouvre son cœur de cette manière ? Personnellement, je suis dans mes petits souliers, je regarde désespérément le sol à la recherche d'un trou où me réfugier et mes joues sont brulantes. C'est pour ces multiples raisons que je ne vois pas Erik s'avancer vers moi, se mettre à ma hauteur et déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

- Merci « petite chose ».

Tandis que j'essaye de respirer et de reprendre le cours de mes pensées, Erik quitte la pièce. Mon dieu, je crois que je vais mourir…

Je suis installée à un comptoir, un mojito à la main tandis qu'à mes cotés, Logan sirote une bière. Nous sommes dans un bar et des groupes de métal passent à travers les enceintes, couvrant beaucoup de conversations. Nous sommes silencieux depuis que nous avons commandés nos boissons. Moi parce que j'essaie de remettre mes idées en ordre et Logan… parce qu'il est lui…

- Tu l'aimes ?

La question m'est posée. J'avale de travers ma gorgée, m'étouffant avec tandis que Logan s'amuse à me taper le dos. Les larmes aux yeux, je le regarde et lui demande de répéter sa question.

- Tu es amoureuse d'Erik, nan ?

Après un long silence ou je le dévisage tout en essayant de freiner les battements de mon cœur, je réfléchis à sa question. Est-ce que j'aime Erik ? La réponse me vient naturellement lorsque je me tape le front contre le bar en m'exclamant, au bord des larmes, un « merde »…

- Je suis mal, là…

Ma consolation vient sous la forme d'un câlin de Logan, deux-trois verres d'alcool, deux karaokés et une superbe gueule de bois le lendemain. Mais la situation reste la même : je fais quoi, moi, avec ces sentiments ?

Durant toute la journée, je fais mes prises en charges tant bien que mal. Tout le monde a vu que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette : il est vrai que me voir ne pas participer aux conversations et ne pas manger à midi aide particulièrement. D'autant que je me réfugie dans la salle de psychomotricité pour y faire une sieste à midi.

Pourtant, quelque chose ne va pas. Dans le sens où, normalement, je suis censée avoir mes céphalées qui diminuent et mon énergie qui revient. Or, tout semble aller de travers : je perds de plus en plus ma concentration, mes pensées dérivent, mes nausées augmentent ainsi que ma température corporelle. Mais je réussi à finir ma journée de travail grâce à Domitille qui me joue un morceau de flûte qui m'apaise particulièrement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de connaitre l'évolution de leur couple qu'elle a du repartir donner ses propres cours. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est 17h et je quitte précipitamment mon bureau afin de rejoindre mon appartement, mes cachets, ma tranquillité et mon lit.

Hélas, dans le hall d'entrée, j'aperçois Charles, le professeur ainsi qu'Erik et Logan, entourés d'élèves pour une sortie éducative. Alors, sans que je m'en rende compte, ma tête se remplit des pensées, des sentiments, des espoirs et des ennuis de chacune des personnes présentes dans le même lieu que moi, puis de l'école entière. La cacophonie qui s'installe dans ma tête et me fais perdre mes barrières psychiques. Une fois celles-ci détruite, je suis en contact profondément avec tous…Je me perds dans toutes ces identités et perds le contrôle de mes pouvoirs.

Je réunis cinq pouvoirs puis en change incessamment : ils vont et viennent en moi sans que j'ai la possibilité de les contrôler, de diminuer leurs effets ou tout simplement d'en choisir... Magnétisme, passer à travers les murs, se téléporter… trop de pouvoirs pour un seul corps, pour un seul esprit. Je me retrouve au sol, hurlant de douleur tandis que Logan et Charles se précipitent pour me maintenir les membres alors que je convulse. Je ne capte plus rien…

J'entends une voix qui me demande de s'accrocher à elle. J'essaye désespérément de l'atteindre mais rien de ne permet de m'accrocher. Soudain, tout se calme. J'arrive à discerner le haut du bas, la droite de la gauche… Charles est devant moi et me tend la main. Je m'en saisis et j'arrive alors à être seule dans ma tête. Je sais de nouveau qui je suis.

Et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

On supporte l'auteur ou on la descend, qu'importe, mais LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES que je sache ce qu'il en est ! C'est le bouton au milieu de la page, un peu plus bas...


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à ma Princesse et à Swagher pour m'accompagner tout au long de cette aventure.

J'espère que mes réponses par mail vous conviennent...

L'auteur.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je sens de l'air parcourir mes jambes, un support dur qui me tient allongée et quelque chose de long qui me tient chaud. Ma tête est dans le gaz et ma bouche est sèche. Lorsque j'essaie de remuer le petit doigt, la douleur irradie et se propage à tout mon corps. J'ai saisie le message : ne pas bouger.<p>

Alors, je me mets à écouter les bruits autours de moi tandis que je me rappelle les raisons qui m'ont mises dans cet état-ci. Perte du contrôle de mes pouvoirs, quelque chose qui m'apaise et Charles qui me sauve. Chouette…

Des personnes entrent. Je distingue deux hommes aux bruits de leur pas. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux car cela ma demanderai trop d'efforts. Alors, j'écoute. Ils chuchotent près de moi. L'un me caresse le front et l'autre me tient la main. Adorables…

- Cela va faire une semaine Charles, tu ne crois pas que c'est beaucoup ?

- Erik, son esprit s'est égaré dans des dizaines de personnes, elle a perdu son identité, elle a vidé son énergie en utilisant l'ensemble des pouvoirs présents dans la pièce où elle a eu cette crise. Laisse-là récupérer. Tu as mis une semaine avec seulement ton pouvoir…Alors imagine son état.

Seul le silence répond. Si Charles se tient à ma tête, cela signifie que c'est Erik qui me tient la main ? Si je n'étais pas aussi fatiguée, je sauterai de joie. Mais là, il faut que je dorme…

Je me réveille définitivement des heures plus tard. C'est mon corps qui me l'indique car je suis entièrement courbaturée. Mes yeux me font mal lorsque j'essaye de les ouvrir. Il y a trop de lumière dans la pièce. D'après l'odeur, je sens que Logan est à mes côtés. Il diminue la luminosité qu'il y a dans l'infirmerie et s'approche de moi :

- N'essaie pas de bouger tout de suite petite chose. Tu veux à boire ?

J'hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Me concentrer sur ses paroles me demande déjà beaucoup d'efforts mais la sensation de brulure qui étreint ma gorge me fait souffrir atrocement. Et je ne me plains pas pour rien. Lorsque je sens sur mes lèvres le rebord du verre, je tente d'avaler l'eau. Mais peine perdue car je ne peux soulever ma tête. Des larmes de rage perlent alors sur mes joues tandis que Logan me tient le cou pour m'aider à m'hydrater. Bien entendue, je réussie à m'étouffer.

Ce simple et minuscule effort m'a vidé de mon énergie. Je détourne mon visage alors que Logan essuie de ses doigts, avec beaucoup de délicatesse, les traces de ma faiblesse. Je reste consciente de sa présence, tranquille dans le silence. Il est assis à mes côtés, assez proche pour que je sente sa chaleur mais pas assez pour que nous nous touchions. Je ne parle pas car je ne sais pas si je saurai contrôler ma voix. Finalement, je me rendors…

Il y a a beaucoup trop de monde à mes côtés. C'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. La lumière ne me fait pas mal mais avant que je puisse identifier mon lieu de villégiature, une tornade brune s'abat sur moi et essaye de m'étouffer. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle me dit mais mon premier réflexe est de caresser ses cheveux. Je sais très bien qu'il s'agit de Domitille…

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Charles raccompagner à la porte Ororo, Hank et le professeur. Ne reste alors que Logan et Erik. Le premier se tient à ma gauche, un sourire aux lèvres et ma main dans la sienne. Je lui souris. Erik, quand à lui, est assis sur un siège à droite et tient un livre qui est resté ouvert. Charles essaye de m'éviter un étouffement précoce en relevant Domi de ma cage thoracique. La pauvre est en pleurs, rouge de colère et inquiète au possible. Je ressens son calvaire à travers des images mentales : cela fait deux semaines que je suis veillée à tour de rôle par les personnes présentes dans cette chambre.

Je suis quelque peu confuse et un mal de tête commence à poindre. Je suis affamée mais ne serai pas capable de manger beaucoup de nourriture. Ma gorge me fait mal, mes muscles sont ankylosés et j'ai une perfusion dans le bras gauche. Génial.

Alors que j'essaie de rassembler mes idées et de remercier mon entourage, le son de ma voix ne sort pas. Je me concentre d'avantage, prend une longue inspiration et parle. Mais aucun son ne sort… Je reste calme alors que des larmes commencent à s'accumuler dans mes yeux. Mon cœur bat la chamade lorsque, pour la troisième fois, je tente de crier.

Ainsi, je constate que je suis muette. Ne souhaitant plus voir personne, j'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller et fais la sourde oreille aux injonctions combinées de Charles et de Domi. Logan s'allonge à mes côtés et, doucement mais fermement, me prend dans ses bras. Je m'y réfugie, logeant mon front contre son cou et ferme définitivement les yeux pour la journée. C'est pourquoi je ne sais pas quand les autres sont partis ni même qui nous a rapporté à manger.

Je sais juste que sans une parole, Logan a réussi à me faire avaler la moitié de mon poulet et de ma purée, l'ensemble de ma glace à la fraise et j'ai bu mon verre de lait. Une fois ces efforts fourni, il m'a manipulé pour que je m'étire correctement et m'a bordé. C'est le lendemain que je me suis sentie réellement reposée. Pas dans une grande forme amis assez remise pou que je me lave, prenne soin de moi et aille dans le jardin où un hamac m'attendait. Une sieste en matinée, un repas complet le midi, de nouveau une sieste après le repas… Je sais désormais ce que ressens un chat.

Vers seize heures, je me dirige vers le salon en face du bureau du professeur. J'y retrouve Charles et Domitille tendrement enlacés dans le divan à lire chacun un livre et Erik, à son fauteuil habituel, en train d'étudier une carte géopolitique des années 1980. Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, j'adresse un sourire timide et baisse les yeux. Mon comportement des heures précédentes d'était pas vraiment sympathique, surtout compte tenu de leurs actions respectives…

- La purée était bonne, Coralie ? C'est Erik qui la faite rien que pour toi…

Je tire la langue à Domitille tout en rougissant, les faisant éclater de rire elle et Charles. Pour me venger, je leur jette un coussin puis rejoint le fauteuil jumeau d'Erik. Mais avant que je ne m'assoie pour y lire un livre préparé par Logan (qui me connais vraiment par cœur), je prends une inspiration, plante mes lèvres sur la joue droite d'Erik pour lui faire un bisou et me barricade derrière mon roman japonais. Il est hors de question que je jette un coup d'oeil en direction de Domitille qui, je le sais, doit être en train d'échanger un long regard plein de sous-entendu avec Charles, le sourire aux lèvres…

L'après-midi se termine ainsi, plongée dans un silence confortable. Logan nous indique ensuite qu'un barbecue est organisé dehors. Je n'ose pas y aller, de peur de faire une nouvelle crise. Je suis déjà si fatiguée… J'arrive tout de même à percevoir un clin d'œil de Logan alors que je me sens soulevée et installée dans des bras. Erik me porte jusqu'à un jardin, relativement éloigné des autres mais assez près pour que je puisse percevoir l'ambiance de fête qui règne. C'est lui qui, durant toute la soirée, je fais la conversation, me sers mon repas et à boire… Je suis au paradis.

Je ne peux toujours pas parler. Mais ma gorge me fait moins mal et mes expressions faciales suffisent à exprimer mon ressentis face à certaines propos. Il y a eu quelques quiproquos mais rien de gravissime. Sauf que je n'ai pas pu manger de la tarte à la rhubarbe car Erik a rajouté du sel dessus, croyant que c'était du sucre…

Sommes toute, j'ai passé une soirée magnifique. J'ai beaucoup ri (silencieusement, ce qui est très perturbant) mais, hélas, j'ai du très vite aller me coucher. En fait, je squatte la chambre de Logan qui dort avec moi. Il me tient chaud et je le calme lorsqu'il fait des cauchemars. Domitille, elle, ne quitte plus Charles.

Ma revanche se tient prête pour demain car, n'ayant pas la possibilité de parler, je suis obligée d'écrire. Et mes questions vont être très gênantes pour elle…

Le lendemain, fraiche come une rose sur le point d'éclore, je me précipite à la cuisine pour y rejoindre Domitille afin de lui déposer ma liste de questions très personnelle qu'on partage entre fille, allant de « Charles embrasses bien ? » à « Combien mesure son appendice caudale ?» en passant par toutes les fantaisies qu'ils me soient venues à l'esprit… Mais lorsque j'arrive sur place, je ne vois qu'Erik en train de boire son café.

Pas de Domi donc…

Faisant un signe de la main ainsi qu'un grand sourire pour dire bonjour, je me décide à rejoindre le maître du magnétisme pour petit-déjeuner. Tandis que ce dernier lit le journal, je mets la télévision sur une chaine musicale afin de contempler la médiocrité du monde tout en me dandinant sur les basses. Ce qui me fait me retourner est un rire : celui d'Erik qui parcoure avidement de ses yeux la liste que j'avais dressée pour mon amie.

Je me précipite alors sur lui pour la récupérer mais ce dernier la tient hors de portée de moi : le sbras levés au ciel tout en sautant, il n'a pas besoin de faire le moindre effort. Je suis petite, lui non. Je grimpe alors sur la table et me retrouve en face de lui, à quatre pates, mon t-shirt baillant et créant un décolleté, le regard fixé sur Erik qui a un sourire de vainqueur au coin des lèvres.

Je l'exècre.

Ouvrant la bouche par réflexe, il me tend alors la liste, se rassoie en face de moi, reprend son café, en bois une gorgée et me dit :

- Les exploits sexuels de Charles t'intéressent autant ?

La réponse « parce que tu as déjà testé et tu peux m'en donner les réponses » me vient sur les lèvres mais ne les franchissent pas du fait que je sois muette. Soupirant bruyamment tout en levant les yeux au ciel de dépit, je descends de la table et m'apprête à continuer mon repas quand …

Je me retrouve avec les bras d'Erik autours de ma taille, face à lui, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre… C'est alors que je regarde partout (le carrelage, le plafond, le nombre de boutons que sa chemise possède…) plutôt que lui. Il déguise un petit rire en quinte de toux, se saisit de mon menton et redirige mon visage vers son regard :

- Je ne te plais pas ?

Tandis que j'hoche frénétiquement la tête pour démentir cette information, je retrouve ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles sont chaudes, fermes, sentent le café et épousent merveilleusement les miennes. Elles tracent doucement le contour de mes lèvres, laissant passer un léger souffle qui transforme mes jambes en guimauves… Elles prennent leur temps, savourant chaque seconde. Mais lorsqu'elles s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer sa langue, je me dégage de ses bras et m'enfuis à toute jambes…

Je stoppe ma course que lorsque je suis loin, très loin de la cuisine… en réalité, je me suis perdue dans le parc du château. Mais mon esprit et dans un chaos total, mon cœur bat la chamade et mes esprit ne se focalise que sur la douceur de ce baiser… Que j'ai interrompu.

Je sais que je suis stupide. Qu'un nombre incroyable de femmes souhaiteraient être à ma place. Mais actuellement, il m'arrive trop de chose et l'incapacité que j'ai de pouvoir parler ne me rend pas les choses faciles. J'ai envie d'hurler mais je ne le peux pas. J'ai envie de comprendre mais on m'en empêche.

Réfugiée entre les branches d'un arbre, je me mets à pleurer de frustration…

C'est Logan qui me retrouve. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il se met à son aise à mes côtés, m'accueille dans ses bras. Mes sanglots, qui venaient à peine de se calmer, recommence leur litanie silencieuse. J'ai besoin d'évacuer tout ce que je ressens. Alors, dans un effort désespéré, je me tourne vers celui qui me tient dans ses bras.

- Je sais lire sur les lèvres. Déballe tout petite chose.

Alors je parle. Je remue les lèvres, cris mon incompréhension mes angoisses, mes pensées… Je me fiche totalement de ce que Logan peut comprendre, je en sais même pas la moitié de ce que je dis… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis épuisée à la fin de ma confession. Je sens la main de Logan passer sur ma nuque tout en essuyant mes larmes, ses doigts parcourir ma colonne vertébrale… Et c'est le trou noir.

Je vais finir par m'habituer à ne pas savoir comment je fais pour atterrir dans un lit. Pour une fois, je suis seule. Avec le mal de crâne qui vrille mes tempes, sans compter la légère douleur à la nuque, j'en déduis que Logan m'a endormie et ramener dans ce lieu. Je regarde l'heure : quinze heures. Mais ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir dormi toute la matinée qui me perturbe, mais la liste des questions que je devais donner à Domi que je retrouve sur la table de chevet.

A côté d'elle, sa sœur jumelle m'est adressée. J'ouvre précipitamment le questionnaire et découvre pour la première fois l'écriture d'Erik. Il s'ait plus d'une calligraphie qu'une page manuscrite car, élevé dans les années trente, il a gardé ses liés et ses délies : un vrai régal pour mes yeux. Je me concentre sur ses phrases et leur sens. De la place entre chaque question m'a été laissé afin que j'y réponde. Bien entendu, un stylo plume est placé en évidence sur la table de chevet.

Me levant pour prendre un support rigide, je m'installe ensuite confortablement sur la lit, un libre sur mes genoux, la liste des questions posée dessus et ma plume à la main :

_Coralie,_

_Après avoir parcouru les questions très intimes que tu souhaites poser à Domitille, j'ai repris ton idée afin de servir mes intérêts. Accepterais-tu de répondre à mes interrogations par écrit ? Si tu rédiges toi-même une liste, je me ferai une priorité d'y inscrire mes réflexions._

_Le but étant d'être d'une honnêteté absolue, je te laisse avec mes interrogations :_

_- Pourquoi t'être enfuie ce matin ?_

On peut me reprocher mon manque de tact mais Erik, lui-aussi, pose les questions sans détour. Surtout quand ces dernières sont épineuses. Pourquoi m'être enfuie ?

**- Erik, tu l'ignores peut-être, mais ce que tu renvois de toi est loin d'être facile à comprendre. Je sais que nous sommes amis. Mais je ne désire pas que tu joues avec moi comme avec les autres (j'ignore si tu connaissais ta réputation de don Juan…). C'est pour cela que je suis partie.**

Je passe ensuite à la question suivante :

_- Ressens-tu une inclinaison pour moi ?_

Ou comment avoir toutes les cartes en main pour jouer avec moi. Enfin, je réponds honnêtement :

**- Oui**

_- Accepterais-tu de pardonner mon comportement cavalier de ce matin ?_

Oh. Il va falloir sérieusement que je revoie mon opinion sur Erik. Mais les espoirs que cette simple phrase imprime à mon cœur suffisent pour me faire perdre mes repères. Oui, je lui pardonne. Après tout, ce n'était que le plus merveilleux baiser qu'il m'ait été donné…

**- Oui**

_- Me donnerais-tu ton accord pour que je te fasse la cours ?_

Je suis officiellement perdue. Et amoureuse de lui. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je réponds par l'affirmative. Maintenant, Bébé Magnéto a une proie, et c'est moi.

Ne souhaitant pas rester la seule à avoir des interrogations, je me saisie d'une feuille et rédige mes conditions. Le plus dure sera de rester aussi neutre que lui dans la formulation…

**Erik,**

**Les règles du jeu sont modifiées. Je ne te remettrai ta lettre (dûment complétée) que si tu réponds à mes interrogations. Je te fixe rendez-vous à vingt heures dans le salon en face du bureau du professeur. Nous y échangerons nos réponses.**

**- Te joues-tu de moi ?**

**- Pourquoi moi ?**

Sortant de ma chambre en catimini, je me dépêche de glisser mon pli sous la porte de la chambre d'Erik avant de courir dans les couloirs afin de m'en éloigner. Je passe le reste de mon après-midi à faire un bilan complet de mon état physique et psychique auprès de Hank et d'Ororo. Ma gore est saine mais ma voix ne revient toujours pas, malgré mes efforts sincères. Le professeur, lors de la synthèse, conclue qu'il s'agit d'une défense mis en place lors de ma dernière crise, qui s'estompera avec le temps. En attendant, je peux toujours servir d'assistante à Logan et m'arranger pour faire les séances de psychomotricités qui ne demandent pas beaucoup de consignes orales.

Je rejoins ensuite Domitille en cuisine afin de l'aider dans les glaçages de ses cup-cakes tout en dirigeant mon attention vers le temps qui passe. J'espère qu'Erik ne me fera pas faux-bond.

* * *

><p>Vos commentaires sont toujours sources d'inspiration, ne l'oubliez pas !<p>

L'Auteur


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour lecteurs assidus de mon historiette.

Je tiens à vous informer qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre mis à votre disposition avant deux semaines (je pars en voyage sans accès internet).

Je vous remercie pour votre assiduité et tiens à préciser à Swagher que les pilules et la camisole se mettent avant de faire des reviews, bien que la qualité excentrique de celles-ci me manqueraient abondamment.

Merci et bonne lecture!

L'Auteur.

* * *

><p>Une horloge lointaine sonne les coups de vingt heures lorsque je me présente dans le salon. Je n'y trouve personne. La liste de mes réponses à la main, je me retourne pour fermer la porte d'entrée. Erik se tient dans son embrasure, apparemment furieux.<p>

Sans que je sache comment, je me retrouve dos au mur, Erik en face de moi, les bras appuyés contre la paroi, sans aucun moyen de m'échapper tandis que j'entends la porte se claquer et le verrou se fermer. Il me domine entièrement et son regard me brûle. Je ne détourne pas les yeux, le mettant au défi de me révéler ce qui le met dans cet état :

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Je ne comprends pas. D'ailleurs, il s'en rend compte facilement au vu de mon expression faciale. S'éloignant brusquement de moi, ma lettre brandie dans sa main droite, il me lance :

- C'est tout ce que je peux comprendre de ta lettre. Tu crois vraiment que je jouerai avec tes sentiments ? Tu me considère comme un salopard sans cœur ?

Je déments cette information vigoureusement par des signes négatifs de la tête. Je lui fais confiance à lui. Mais je doute de moi et de l'intérêt qu'il peut me porter. Après tout, il peut avoir toutes les mannequins du monde et moi, je ne suis qu'une gamine de 22 ans. Et, quitte à me couler d'avantage, avec un pouvoir utile à sa quête politique.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lire ma lettre pour savoir qu'il n'a pas répondu à mes questions. Alors, je déchire la sienne et la jette dans le feu. J'attends que chaque morceau soit entièrement brulé avant de me tourner vers lui.

Il est dans son fauteuil, le regard déchiré par la souffrance, la tête entre ses mains. Je m'approche de lui, me mets à sa hauteur tandis que mes genoux touchent le sol. Je tire ses mains vers moi, les guidant vers mon visage. J'embrasse ses paumes l'une après l'autre. Il me laisse faire et ses yeux ne quittent jamais mes gestes. J'ignore ses appels. Je trace le contour de ses lèvres avec la pulpe de mes doigts avant de les remplacer par mes lèvres. C'est alors qu'il se réveille.

Se saisissant de mon visage, Erik presse nos lèvres dans un besoin urgent de posséder ma bouche. Lorsqu'il en demande l'accès, je lui offre et nos langues se découvrent, tantôt furieuses d'avoir été trop longtemps séparées, tantôt quémandeuses pour se découvrir.

Lorsque nous nous séparons, mon visage rougie par l'émotion, Erik m'enlace et réfugie sa tête dans mon cou. Charmée, je ne peux que lui caresser la nuque tout en le serrant dans mes bras.

Seul nous accompagne le bruit des flammes de l'âtre.

Nous sommes tous deux installés dans son fauteuil. Je suis dos à lui, ses bras me serrant contre son torse, sa tête logée contre mon cou. Nous contemplons le feu tout en profitant l'un de l'autre. C'est Erik qui brise le silence :

- Acceptes-tu que je te fasse la cour ?

Seul un baiser lui répond.

Cela fait une semaine qu'Erik me comble d'attention. Il s'agit d'une fleur le matin, une tasse de chocolat chaud ou d'un simple frôlement sur ma nuque lorsqu'il passe derrière moi. Comme je ne peux toujours pas parler, c'est lui qui me raconte sa vie, ses déboires, son premier assassinat… Je le soutien lorsque l'émotion lui étreint la gorge...

Il s'attend toujours à ce que je le quitte parce que ses actions me répugneraient. Je ne dis pas que tuer est quelque chose de bien mais que, dans son cas, je peux le comprendre et l'accepter.

Certains diront que je vis le bonheur parfait. Mais lorsque je crois le regard des autres filles dans le couloir, je ne peux que baisser les yeux. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'Erik trouve en restant avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui peut l'attirer vers moi ?

J'ai posé la question à Domitille. Qui a réussi à faire mon éloge et à me qualifier de déesse de l'écriture, d'une beauté sans pareille qui devrait être béatifiée. Ce qui ne résout pas mon problème mais qui me fais rire. Elle m'a demandé de m'ouvrir à lui. Pas facile lorsque tu perds le fil de tes pensées quand il te regarde…

Et quand je repars vers mon appartement, le soir, Erik m'ouvre la portière et me donne un dernier baiser sous le regard goguenard de Logan…

C'est un jour comme un autre à l'institut si ce n'est que je fais partie de l'équipe qui doit gérer les enfants avec Domitille et Piotr. En résumé, je fais du baby-sitting tandis que les X-men sont partis en mission. Pauvre Piotr qui ne sait pas du tout ce que signifie passer une soirée avec deux folles comme nous.

Puisque l'ensemble de l'institut dort, nous commençons le jeu au monde où j'excelle le plus : action ou vérité. Au bout de deux heures, mon russe préféré se retrouve en robe rose et maquillé comme une péripatéticienne sous nos fous rires conjugués à Domi et moi. Il se venge alors en nous lançant des coussins et les plumes volent dans le salon. Dire que c'est nous sommes censés garder les enfants…

Dans les environ de deux heures du matin, je sens la présence mentale de Charles et du professeur. L'équipe des X-men est donc rentrée. Je réveille Domitille et Piotr pour que nous puissions les rejoindre pour le débriefing.

Une fois dans le bureau, ce n'est pas une ambiance d'allégresse qui nous accueille mais bien une dispute. La colère froide se perçoit alors que j'observe les deux protagonistes se déchirer : il s'agit de Charles et du professeur. Je capte le regard de Logan afin d'avoir une explication mais ce dernier me fais signe de ne pas intervenir. Je scrute alors les recoins de la pièce afin de vérifier s'il y a des blessés. Tout le monde va bien. Erik est à sa place habituelle, installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, concentré sur la dispute en cours. Je dirige mon attention sur elle et ce que je perçois me glace d'effroi.

Charles, habituellement maitre de lui, laisse échapper son humeur colérique tout en adoptant un langage élaboré où les insultes déguisées pleuvent. Le professeur, quand à lui, hausse le ton à chacune de ses phrases tout en faisant percevoir que c'est lui le maitre des lieux.

- Comment as-tu osés les laisser se faire massacrer ? Tu considères cette attitude comme modérée et juste ?

- Si j'avais pu les sauver, je l'aurai fait. Mais il est hors de question de sacrifier la vie des x-men pour…

- Sacrifier ? Tu veux dire mettre en danger ta fine équipe ? Ils ne sont pas formés pour cela ?

- Si tu n'es pas capable de suivre des ordres tu mets en péril la vie des autres. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance alors que tu n'agis que selon ton envie ?

- Moi, au moins, je fais quelque chose alors que toi, tu restes à l'abri dans le jet sans te mouiller.

La tension est alors à son comble. La dernière tirade venant de Charles, mettant en exergue le fait que le professeur soit dans un fauteuil roulant, est un coup bas indigne de mon ami. En parlant d'ami, je me tourne vers Domitille qui à l'air effrayée. Il est vrai que le tableau n'est pas charmant mais…

Quand je croise son regard, je sais que la situation va dégénérer. Alors, sans que je sache comment, je recrute le vent et nous transporte à l'extérieur de la pièce. Je claque les portes de notre salon et m'écarte prestement de ma colocataire qui entre dans une fureur monstrueuse.

Je ne peux pas vous révéler le contenue entier de son discours car je ne l'ai pas écouté. Sauf les grandes lignes :

- La mise en danger de l'équipe

- Charles qui insulte le professeur

- Le professeur qui est buté

- La connerie mondiale

- Le fait qu'ils vont réveiller les enfants

- Que Domitille souhaiterait être dans la pièce et les étriper.

Voilà pourquoi je nous ais éloignées. Mon amie ne sait pas rester neutre et a besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient. Donc, quand elle se lâche, c'est violent. A bout de souffle, en nage et enragée, je ne cherche pas à le retenir quand elle quitte la pièce. Je sais qu'elle va chausser ses baskets, mettre une lumière frontale et aller courir dans le parc pour se calmer.

La nuit va être longue…

Je quitte finalement l'institut pour rentrer à l'appartement. Domitille y est déjà et m'a demandé de lui ramener ses affaires. Sur la route, je vois une silhouette bien connue. Il ne manquait plus que lui… J'ouvre la portière et lui fait signe de se rapprocher.

- Bonjour Coralie. Tu me raccompagnes chez moi s'il te plait ?

Je laisse entrer papy Magnéto et il me fait tranquillement la conversation sur la route du retour. Il m'invite à prendre un chocolat chaud avant de repartir, offre que je décline tant je suis arasée. Une fois l'appartement atteint, je me jette sur mon lit et rejoins les bras de Morphée…

Le lendemain, je me réveille aux doux sons de disputes. Emergeant rapidement de mon sommeil, je m'habille et me précipite dans le salon. Ce que je découvre est perturbant :

Domitille tient à distance Erik et papy Magnéto tout en révélant (criant) ses vérités à Charles.

Je tape des main d'une manière tellement discrète que les quatre personnes sont obligées de se taire. Désignant les divans, je prie chacun de s'assoir. C'est alors que Domi se met à côté d'Erik et en face de Papy Magnéto et Charles. Moi, je m'installe à la cuisine pour déjeuner tout en surveillant le niveau sonore des conversations qui ont reprises.

Mon ordinateur portable allumé, deux tartines et un bol de lait froid plus tard, je suis à même de mener un combat. Et puisque les disputes se sont tues, je m'inscris dans leurs conversations :

- Peut-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? affiche mon écran.

Que n'avais-je fait là ! De suite, mes amis se mettent à crier en même temps, à grand renfort de gestes et se redressent pour en venir aux mains. Moi, je suis toujours assise sur le sol du salon et je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez. Je claque mon poing sur la table du salon tout en assassinant du regard mes interlocuteurs. J'explique ensuite les règles du jeu avec mon portable :

- Fermez-là ! JE dis qui parle.

Une fois certaine que mon autorité est assurée, je désigne Domitille pour commencer :

- Charles est venu ce matin, croyant que j'allais l'accueillir avec un grand sourire et ne comprend pas mon humeur.

Puis Charles :

- Je pensais pouvoir confier mes soucis personnels à ma compagne. Au lieu de ça, je la retrouve furieuse à me lancer l'ensemble des reproches qu'elle aurait pu me dire avant.

Erik :

- Il est là.

Et sa version âgée :

- Je passais pour te remettre une bouture de ta rose préférée. Ce jeune effronté m'a alors alpagué tout en me disant de foutre le camp. Comme si je n'avais pas le droit d'être ici et de…

Je lui coupe la parole d'un geste. Me voilà donc devenue médiatrice. Ne sachant pas faire preuve de tact, et n'ayant aucune envie de commencer aujourd'hui, j'éclaircie la situation rapidement pour chacun des protagonistes.

Dans un silence assez impressionnant, seul résonne le bruit des touches du clavier que je martyrise. Une fois ma page réalisé, je l'envoie sur l'imprimante, éteint mon ordinateur, me lève et prépare mes affaires. Je me saisie de la feuille et la donne à Domitille pour qu'elle la lise à voix haute :

**- J'ai toujours été en contact avec papy Magnéto, il a les clefs de l'appartement, il vient quand il veut. Erik est surprotecteur été ta réputation t'a précédé Papy. Charles, on ne vient JAMAIS se faire consoler par Domi quand celle-ci est dans cet état de rage avancé. Je l'ai retenue hier, ce n'est pas pour que tu viennes le lendemain foutre encore plus la merde. Domitille, si tu pouvais faire tes reproches à Charles en temps et en heure, ça irait beaucoup mieux pour votre couple.**

**Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, je vais à l'institut faire mon boulot. Au revoir.**

Mais quand ils se retournent pour protester, moi je suis déjà sur la route de l'institut. Cette journée va être difficile pour tout le monde…

* * *

><p>Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines si, toutefois, cette fanfiction vous plait! :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour lecteurs désespérés ! Après quelques vacances et un discutable prolongement de mon absence sur , je vous engage à lire la suite de cette histoire rocambolesque et néanmoins fleur bleue. Bonne lecture !

SNT59

* * *

><p>Quand j'ai pu discuter avec Logan, ce dernier m'appris les raisons de la dispute entre Charles et le Professeur. Deux bandes de mutants se sont affrontées à New-York et quatre mutants se sont retrouvés dans un brasier entretenu par le pouvoir d'un autre du camp opposé. Charles souhaitait les sauver mais il aurait fallu choisir entre eux et la guerre qui se déroulait à deux pas, créant un nombre de victimes beaucoup plus important. De plus, trouver le mutant responsable de cet Enfer aurait permis d'éteindre le brasier. Mais quand le combat fut fini, il était déjà trop tard. Pour Charles, il s'agit d'une défaite…<p>

La journée ne fut pas aussi dramatique que je le pensais. Elle fut bien pire. Je vais illustrer mes propos par un évènement qui a marqué cette journée, de la part de chacun de nos protagonistes. Je commence donc par Papy Magnéto :

Tout l'institut est au courant que Magnéto était vivant, que le Professeur avait déjà repris contact avec lui et que je l'avais rencontré. Mais ce dernier a trouvé ingénieux de venir à « Anormale Sup' » durant les heures de cours, déclenchant la panique dans les couloirs. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. En effet, Malicia doit ses célèbres mèches de cheveux blanches à son intervention. De ce fait, quand elle l'a vu, elle s'est jetée sur lui pour se venger. Nous avons du nous mettre à deux, Logan et moi, pour pouvoir l'attirer loin de lui pour que Papy Magnéto rejoigne le Professeur dans son bureau. Essentiellement, je crois, pour expliquer sa venue.

De ce fait, je peux passer à l'exploit d'Erik:

En effet, depuis hier soir, mon homme souhaitait s'entretenir avec le Professeur pour essayer de désamorcer le conflit qu'il existe entre lui et Charles mais également pour parler de la mission. Chose qu'il n'a pas pu faire puisque le Professeur, d'une humeur exécrable, ne désire voir personne et s'est enfermé dans son bureau. Contrarié, il a passé la matinée à tenter de convaincre le Professeur et Charles de discuter sereinement mais ces efforts se sont révélés vains.

Or, ce matin, de mauvaise humeur, il est venu à l'appartement et y a rencontré Papy Magnéto. Connaissant sa réputation et rencontrant son double pour la première fois, il s'est mit sur la défensive. Et puisque je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais en contact avec lui, le savoir intime avec moi et en plus, posséder les clefs de l'appartement alors que lui ne les a pas, l'a rendu jaloux. Ce qui explique son attitude hostile dans le salon. Nous n'avons pas pu discuter de la situation et j'ai donné raison à papy Magnéto sur son droit de présence. Erik l'a mal pris.

C'est dans ce contexte qu'il est rentré à l'institut, a fait pleurer beaucoup d'élève lors des entrainements, a vu papy Magnéto accéder au Professeur après que j'ai pris sa défense dans son altercation avec Malicia…

D'une humeur noire, il a entrainé dans les abysses l'ambiance de l'institut, n'a fait que des remarques acerbes durant toute la journée et s'est finalement battu contre Logan qui lui a fait une réflexion quand à son comportement. Il est actuellement à l'infirmerie pour un poignet déboité et un coquart car le maitre du magnétisme n'a pas eu la présence d'esprit d'utiliser son pouvoir et a attaqué Logan à mains nues…

Domitille aurait pu alléger l'institut en parcourant les couloirs avec sa flûte. Normalement, elle l'aurait fait deux –trois fois, entrainant l'école vers une orgie de bonne humeur. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

En effet, Charles ayant eu la bonne idée de ne pas suivre mes conseils, alla la voir dans sa salle de classe pour s'expliquer. Il n'a pas demandé pardon, n'a pas demandé l'autorisation d'entré et à fait comme si Domitille était comme d'habitude.

Ce qui n'est JAMAIS le cas lorsque cette dernière est en colère. En temps normal, ma colocataire est ouverte à la discussion, plaisante de ses malheurs et fais des câlins à toutes mes personnes qui en ont besoin. La « Dark Domi » est froide, distante, casse tout les efforts de réconciliation, crache son venin et essaye de tuer la personne qui lui a fait mal. Ce qui est le cas de Charles actuellement.

Alors, quand se dernier est entré sur son territoire, Domitille a fait une chose innée chez elle. Elle s'est mise à joué de la flûte, manipulant ainsi son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en dehors de l'institut et, surtout, hors de sa vue.

Etrangement, Charles a compris le message.

De ce fait, notre doux télépathe a perdu quelque peu la maitrise de son pouvoir et répondait aux interrogations des élèves avant que celles-ci ne soient posées. Ce qui a déclenché des mouvements de protestation (légitimes, du reste) de la part des mutants qui ont alors affecté l'empathie de Charles qui s'est réfugié dans sa chambre, une bouteille de whisky à la main, bien décidé à se prendre un cuite.

Un fois fin raide, il a perdu l'ensemble de son éducation, s'est précipité dans le bureau du professeur (qui était encore en compagnie de papy magnéto) et l'a traité « d'enflure sans cœur se bornant à rester passif dans les conflits inter-mutants ». La raison pour laquelle nous sommes au courant ? Il a utilisé son pouvoir pour nous faire parvenir sa réplique dans nos têtes…

Maintenant que l'ensemble des évènements majeurs de la journée vous a été rapporté, je peux vous indiquer que le pire est à venir. En effet, toute l'équipe enseignante est convoquée dans le bureau du Professeur afin de remettre les pendules à l'heure. C'est officiel : Le professeur Charles Xavier est en colère…

Lorsque je parcours des yeux l'ensemble de la pièce, je ne vois qu'une bande d'enfants pris en faute. Nous sommes tous les yeux rivés sur le bout de nos chaussures tandis que le Professeur nous donne une leçon de morale. Quand je dis tous, c'est que même Logan n'en mène par large…

Finalement, au bout de trente minutes de reproches incessants, nous sommes libres. Charles, Erik, Domitille et moi rejoignons notre salon habituel tandis que papy Magnéto repart chez lui. Charles est dégrisé mais s'appuie quand même sur le rebord de la cheminée pour se donner une contenance. Moi, je suis collée à la vitre, assise avec les deux pieds sur l'appui de fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Erik passe un bras dans mon dos et me murmure un « désolé » à l'oreille. Je lui sers la main pour lui signifier qu'il est pardonné.

Domitille, elle, s'est effondrée sur le divan. Roulée en boule, elle fixe les marques du tapis comme si les symboles de son destin allaient lui apparaitre. Elle est toujours mal dans sa peau une fois que sa rage s'est apaisée.

Je fais signe à Erik de sortir de la pièce. Ou plutôt, je l'entraine à l'extérieur en lui tenant la main, geste que j'effectue pour la première fois. Mais sans que je comprenne les raisons de mon homme, ce dernier m'emmène dans la pièce située à côté de notre salon. Il me demande alors :

- Tu es capable de nous cacher du radar de Charles ?

Je lui fais signe que oui. Je nous rends « invisibles » pour la télépathie de notre ami et Erik, d'un clin d'œil, ouvre une porte secrète avec son magnétisme. Nous nous accroupissons et nous pouvons regarder les retrouvailles de nos amis. J'ignorais qu'espionner était si jouissif…

Charles, au bout de quelques minutes, se décide à regarder Domitille. Celle-ci est toujours plongée dans ses pensées et ignore totalement son amoureux. C'est lui qui initie le mouvement. Il s'approche de ma colocataire, lui prend le menton et l'embrasse.

Je ne suis pas sure que cette technique de réconciliation fonctionne…

Mais après quelques instants, Domitille s'écarte de lui et le gifle. Quand je dis que Domitille est une femme passionnée…

Soufflés par la violence de sa réaction, ni Domitille ni Charles ne bougent. Moi, je me retiens de rire. S'il avait su à quel point cette gifle était prévisible… Erik lève un sourcil dubitatif quand à l'énorme sourire que j'affiche. Lui faisant un signe de tête pour que nous nous reconcentrions sur Charles et Domitille, il laisse de côté ses questions.

Mon amie assassine du regard Charles. Ce dernier, lassé que ses tentatives de réconciliation, pousse un soupir et lui demande :

- Tu vas te comporter comme une gamine encore longtemps ou nous pouvons discuter comme des adultes ?

- Charles, tu fais exprès de te comporter comme un con ? Je suis furieuse ! Ton comportement envers le Professeur est…

- Justifié. Tu n'étais pas là-bas Domitille. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

Le ton de Charles est désespéré. Je ne peux que constater le fait que sa foi en l'humanité a été profondément affectée. C'est cela qui mine Charles et qui le confronte au Professeur qui, lui, est déjà passé par là. Ce que veux Charles, c'est récupérer ce qu'il a perdu tout en ne souhaitant pas devenir le Professeur.

Je ne veux pas être dans ses chaussures.

C'est le soupir d'Erik qui me fait comprendre que nous devons nous en aller. Lorsque je redirige mon regard vers la pièce, je comprends pourquoi : Domi tient dans ses bras Charles qui pleure…

Nous sommes à l'appartement. Par ce « nous », j'entends Erik et moi. Nous n'avons pas prononcé un mot depuis que Charles a craqué devant nous. Je le sens très affecté… Après tout, c'est son ami. Je nous prépare deux chocolats chauds et m'assois à ses côtés.

Il se réfugie dans mes bras. Il a même renversé sa tasse qui atterrie sur le sol. Je ne peux que le bercer comme un enfant en lui baisant les tempes. Finalement, nous nous allongeons sur le divan et nous nous endormons, enlacés…

C'est la sensation du magnétisme qui me réveille. Une couverture sur les épaules, je vois mon petit déjeuner s'avancer sur la table du salon. Je me frotte les yeux, m'étire et constate que c'est Erik qui nous fait le repas. Quand il me rejoint, je quémande un baiser, gracieusement prodigué… la journée commence bien.

C'est alors que le maitre du magnétisme se met à genoux devant moi et sort un écrin de sa poche.

Trop d'informations se présentent à moi. Erik utilisant mon trouble, me dit alors :

- Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage mais la promesse d'un amour sincère. Lorsque j'étais jeune, il était de coutume qu'un homme offre ce type de bague à celle qu'il aime. C'est une bague qui signifie : « Chaque jour je t'aime d'avantage, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain »… Je l'ai modifié afin qu'elle te convienne.

Lorsqu'il ouvre l'écrin, je découvre une tresse en argent. Sur les fils, gravé finement, une suite de symboles « plus » et « moins » augmentent la lumière. Je la veux de suite à mon doigt.

Souriante, je lui donne mon accord et mon cœur bat la chamade lorsque la bague glisse sur mon annuaire gauche. Il scelle ensuite sa déclaration par un baiser sur la bague puis sur mes lèvres. Je ne peux que me précipiter dans ses bras… Lorsqu'il m'ensuit les joues, je me rends compte que je pleure. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime mais il peut lire sur mes lèvres. C'est trois mots sont connus et sont reconnaissables.

Je sais qu'il les comprend lorsqu'il m'embrasse fougueusement et m'allonge sur le sol... Nous passons de nombreuses minutes à redécouvrir nos lèvres mutuellement. Nous cessons notre tendre activité quand mon estomac se manifeste. Il est temps de manger…

Pendant que je lave la vaisselle, Erik l'essuie. Mais, quand j'indique qu'il est l'heure d'aller à l'institut, ce dernier me demande un service :

- Peux-tu m'emmener voir Magnéto s'il te plait ?

Comment lui dire non ?

Cela est étrange de voir Erik et Papy Magnéto réunit dans la même pièce. Ils se font face et se dévisagent. Quand nous nous sommes présentés à la porte, Papy Magnéto n'a pas paru étonné de nous voir. Il nous a laissé entrer et je nous ais conduit au salon, comme à mon habitude. Actuellement, je suis dans le couloir pou téléphoner à l'institut, expliquant vaillamment à Logan les raisons de mon retard. Acte impossible à faire puisque je suis muette. De ce fait, je tends mon téléphone à Erik et m'installe dans le divan.

Je ne connais toujours pas les raisons qui poussent Erik a rencontrer son double plus âgé…

Après quelques minutes de discussion houleuse avec Logan, Erik me redonne mon portable et s'assoie à mes côtés. Ils se dévisagent encore et je soupire de lassitude. Ce que les hommes peuvent être stupides à essayer de s'impressionner mutuellement…

C'est Papy Magnéto qui lance les hostilités :

- Je vois que Coralie possède une bague. J'espère qu'elle en connait la signification, Erik.

- Oui. Je viens d'ailleurs à ce sujet.

PARDON ? J'ai du rater un nombre considérable d'information. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il se joue dans cette pièce et cela m'est très inconfortable.

- Tu as mon accord. Mais si jamais tu l'as fait souffrir, Auschwitz te semblera une balade de santé.

Je suis rouge de gène. Je craignais la réaction de mes parents quand ils rencontreraient Erik mais je n'avais imaginé que ce dernier irait jusqu'à demander la permission de me faire la cours à Papy Magnéto. Surtout que c'est son double… Et qu'ils ne s'entendent pas. Il y a anguille sous roche.

Devant mon regard d'incompréhension, Papy m'explique qu'Erik, cette nuit, l'a réveillé pour discuter de toi, de son passé et de l'avenir qu'il souhaitait. En gros, c'est le monde des bisounours.

Souriant très largement à Papy Magnéto, laissant mon pouvoir prendre le dessus, des ondes magnétiques traduisent mon humeur : je suis en colère. Mes colères sont froides, dures et implacables. L'impossibilité que j'ai de m'exprimer n'explique en rien mon attitude à mes compagnons. Mais je manipule le métal de telle manière à ce qu'il écrive une phrase dans les airs :

**- Qui es-tu ?**

Interloqué, Erik ne réagit pas assez vite. Je vois un coup de pied l'assommer tandis que Mystique reprend sa forme humaine. Magnifique, meurtrière, je vois un holographe accroché à son poignet. Elle a perdu son pouvoir de métamorphose, pas ses capacités d'art martialiste.

Je me mets en garde tandis que les pièces métalliques de la maison me servent de rempart. J'essaie de l'attraper afin de la plaquer contre un mur mais je me fais étrangler. Il faut toujours surveiller ses arrières, surtout quand il s'agit d'une fenêtre.

Avant que je n'ai pu me servir de la force de mon adversaire, je m'écroule, évanouie…

Je suis dans une cellule, allongée sur une paillasse. Il fait sombre, froid et je suis seule. Je peux détecter trois pouvoirs mutants : un pouvoir de régénération avec une grande force physique, la capacité d'adhérer aux parois et le magnétisme. Je peux également me servir des arts martiaux à un niveau de maitre. Reste à savoir si mon corps peut suivre…

Je me redresse et observe mon environnement. L'air suinte l'humidité, je suis plongée dans la pénombre et la seule ouverture dans la roche que j'aperçois est barrée par des barreaux métalliques. Ce qui est logique pour une geôle.

Puisque ma voix n'existe pas actuellement, je crée une ouverture dans les barreaux et me dirige vers ce qui semble être la sortie. De là, j'atterrie dans un bureau auquel est installé Magnéto. Casqué, revêtu de se cape rouge et de son uniforme gris, il use de son pouvoir pour manipuler une balle de fusil. En face de lui se tient Mystique (que j'ai déjà vu grâce aux photographies présentent dans les comptes-rendus rapporté par Hank à l'institut), un géant poilu à l'air patibulaire et une chose verdâtre qui chope des mouches au vol avec sa langue. De réputation, j'en déduis qu'il s'agit de Dent-de-sabre et de Crapaud.

Génial.

Je m'installe sur le côté du bureau et me saisie de la balle avec laquelle joue Magnéto. Je croise alors son regard. Ce n'est pas mon Papy Magnéto. Dans le sens où c'est lui sans être lui. De un, il utilise son pouvoir, ce qui est impossible puisqu'il a reçu l'antidote. Certes, il a un peu récupéré mais il a du mal à déplacer une simple pièce de jeu d'échec, alors une balle… J'attends des explications. De deux, il a le regard hagard et ne semble pas me reconnaitre.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, j'aperçois enfin un humain, le visage mutilé, lunette sur le nez qui me sourie largement.

- Bienvenue à l'arme X, mademoiselle Martin. J'espère que notre accueille vous convient. Vous ne repartirez jamais.

Merci de me prévenir…

* * *

><p>Voici un nouveau chapitre qui se termine par de l'action! Ce n'est pas trop tôt :p<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Résumé de la situation: je suis prisonnière et il y a enfin de l'action !

* * *

><p>Je suis toujours dans le bureau mais cette fois, je suis assise à une chaise de bois, les mains derrières son dossier, les poignets ligotés. Dent-de-sabre se tient près de moi, guettant le moment où je tenterai de m'enfuir. Le Directeur du projet arme X est en face de moi, me questionnant sur l'Institut.<p>

Je ne lui prête guère attention. Je m'interroge sur le moyen de contrôle exercé sur Papy Magnéto pour l'avoir réduit à cet état de pseudo-conscience. J'ai beau retourner dans ma tête les moyens de pression possible, je n'en vois aucun autre qu'un pouvoir mutant. Or, je ne détecte aucun autre pouvoir. Des nano-robots ? Possibles mais je ne sens aucun métal dans son corps.

Je pousse un soupir. Qui est répercuté par l'écho présent dans cette salle. Le Directeur interrompt son discours et fait signe à quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je sens alors une présence dans ma tête. Il y avait donc bien un autre mutant, télépathe et de surcroit assez puissant pour biaiser mon propre pouvoir. Ceci complique les choses.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mesmero. C'est lui qui me communiquera réponses. A défaut de vous les extirper, bien entendu.

Génial. La séance risque d'être plaisante. Mais elle sera ma porte de sortie…

ooooooooo

J'hurle de douleur lorsque, pour la énième fois, Mesmero entre dans ma tête, fracassant toutes mes barrières et mes pensées. Je lui donne les réponses que le Directeur désire, sans pour autant révéler ce qu'il veut vraiment. Je suis très forte à ce jeu. Mais je commence à fatiguer. Mon bourreau aussi. Je peux désormais percevoir son pouvoir et m'en servir. Encore quelques instants et je serai définitivement capable de le contrôler. Mon but : envoyer un message télépathique à Charles afin que les X-men viennent à mon secours. En attendant, je m'amuse avec mon magnétisme en jetant des pierres sur le Directeur qui se voit protéger par Dent-de-Sabre et le Crapaud.

Soudain, je sens que mes poignets sont libres. Je me saisie de cette occasion pour m'enfuir vers ce que je crois être la sortie. Mais le Crapaud me saute dessus et me brise des côtes. J'ai mal. Les larmes aux yeux, je me vois projeter contre le mur derrière le bureau de Magnéto grâce à la langue du batracien. Ma tête bourdonne et je vois flou.

Je contre une dernière attaque mentale, je me projette de toute ma volonté dans l'esprit de Mesmero. Une fois ce dernier sonné, je prends le contrôle de son pouvoir et lance un appel d'aide en direction de Charles. J'espère juste qu'il le percevra. En effet, avant d'avoir pu atteindre son esprit, dent-de-Sabre claque ma tête contre le mur et je m'évanouis.

ooooooooooooo

Lorsque je reprends conscience, je suis enchainée à un mur de ma geôle. J'ai le visage poisseux de sang, la douleur irradie de mon flanc et de ma tête et j'ai des nausées. Une fois que j'ai déversé le contenue de mon petit-déjeuner sur le sol, je cale mon dos confortablement contre le mur et essaye de capter qui se trouve dans les environs. Le pouvoir du magnétisme et le facteur auto-guérisseur me répondent. Je me concentre sur ce dernier afin de soigner mes côtes. Mais une fois l'opération faite, j'ai épuisé mes réserves d'énergie et je perds conscience.

Je me trouve balancée sans douceur sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Mes côtes hurlent leur douleur. J'ai mal jugé de l'étendue des dégâts qui leur ont été infligés. Je le paye maintenant car, à chacun des pas de Dent-de-sabre, je manque de partir dans les limbes…

On ne s'arrête pas au bureau. Derrière l'endroit où j'ai vu pour la première fois le Directeur, se tient une porte que nous empruntons afin d'y découvrir un laboratoire. Les tables d'auscultations ne devraient pas posséder de bracelets de contention…

Mais mon bourreau se tient près d'une table où se dressent aiguilles, poches de sang vides et une chaise avec de jolis bracelets de cuir. Dent-de-sabre m'y installe sans grande délicatesse et malgré mes protestations, je me retrouve enchainée de telle manière à ce que prendre mon sang se révèle être facile. C'est d'ailleurs ce que s'empresse de faire mon bon-ami le balafré.

Finalement, le Directeur ne prend que quelques échantillons de sang (trois éprouvettes pleines) et se met au travail. Ce qu'il fait ? Je l'ignore. Il a juste du avoir une restriction de budget pour réaliser ses travaux lui-même. Je serai presque capable de le plaindre…

Mon attention est portée vers Papy Magnéto qui reçoit une injection. Les signes d'agitations qu'il exprimait s'estompèrent rapidement, faisant place à un superbe zombie maitre du magnétisme.

Si mon humour reste toujours aussi noir, je serai capable de tenir encore quelque temps.

J'analyse la situation :

- Papy Magnéto est manipulé par une substance chimique qui lui permet de contrer les effets de l'antidote, mais aussi d'être tenu en esclavage.

- Je suis blessée, affamée, ligotée, épuisée et de mauvaise humeur…

- Je ne sais pas si mon message télépathique a été perçu par Charles.

- Je suis seule et dans l'incapacité de me défendre.

- Je ne peux toujours pas insulter mes bourreau du à mon mutisme.

- La vie est belle.

ooooooooooo

Lorsque je retourne dans ma cellule (sous les bons soins de dent-de-Sabre), un repas frugal m'attend. Avec l'énergie qu'il me reste, je capte un peu de la mutation de mon gardien de prison et remarque que ma bouillie de protéines ne contient aucune substance rajoutée. Puisque je ne vais pas me faire empoisonner, je profite pleinement de ce plat et de cette eau, puis m'allonge pour profiter d'une sieste réparatrice.

J'ai perdu le cours du temps. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes le jour, la nuit, ni même depuis combien de temps je suis enfermée ici. Selon mon avis : depuis trop de temps. Mais c'est juste mon impression.

En attendant l'occasion de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans ce lieu de villégiature, je médite. D'accord, en réalité, j'utilise les techniques de relaxation que j'ai apprise au cours de ma vie afin de calmer mes angoisses. Ces dernières varient du « il me reste combien de temps avant que je ne me fasse torturer de nouveau ? » à « avant que je meure de faim ? »… Juste histoire de bien déprimer.

Mystique vient me tenir compagnie. Je peux observer qu'elle ne porte pas de trace de piqûre sur les avant-bras. Serait-elle ici de son plein gré ? Quoiqu'il en soit, poussée par mon instinct, je m'approche des barreaux de ma cage, prends possession de ses capacités d'art martialiste, m'ouvre un passage avec le magnétisme et commence un combat avec cette dernière.

Elle se révèle très vite plus forte, plus agile, plus souple, plus rapide que je ne le serai jamais. Donc, en résumé, je me retrouve dans le bureau avec Crapaud et Dent-de-Sabre en spectateurs tandis que mon épaule se fait déboiter et que ma plaie à la tête se rouvre. Je n'ai pas pu lui porter un seul coup malgré ma mutation.

Mon orgueil vient d'être anéanti.

C'est très douloureux.

Mais l'attention de chacun n'est plus dirigée vers le spectacle affligeant que je présente mais bien vers les gémissements sourds que délivre l'ensemble de la structure. On dirait un joyeux concert de craies qui crissent sur le tableau noir d'une salle de classe mélangé aux cris d'une parturiente en plein travail…

Des ouvertures se créent dans la paroi et mon premier réflexe est de courir vers la plus proche. Pas de chance, je suis prévisible et Crapaud se jette sur moi, me plaquant au sol et me fracturant les côtes une nouvelle fois. J'ai juste le temps de mettre mes mains en protection pour m'éviter le coup du lapin. La chose verdâtre bondissante me lance ensuite un coup de pied dans le ventre pour me diriger vers son homologue poilu masculin.

Mais ma course est stoppée nette par un lutin bleu qui me téléporte à l'intérieur même du Black Bird. Assise sur la banquette arrière, mon attention passe d'un sourire étincelant plaqué sur un visage fin, bleu et joliment décoré de tatouage à la fenêtre pour apercevoir Erik, mon amoureux, dans une rage meurtrière, en train de détruire l'ensemble du bâtiment. Mais cette simple rotation me demande trop d'effort et ma tête dodeline.

Un haut le cœur marque mon retour dans les X-men et je décore abondamment le sol du jet avec le peu de nourriture que j'avais dans l'estomac. Puis, histoire de bien faire les choses, je m'évanouie dans les bras de mon lutin.

ooooooooooooooooo

Il y a trois choses qui me font reprendre conscience :

- Une bouche qui dépose de légers baisers sur ma main droite.

- Une discussion houleuse entre une hystérique en pleure et un homme à la voix grave.

- Une éponge qui humecte mon front avec de l'eau froide.

Mes yeux papillonnent et ont du mal à se faire à la lumière qui éclaire la pièce. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir Erik me sourire, mes doigts recueillant son souffle. Après un sourire de ma part, Domitille s'avance à ma gauche, bien décidée à s'installer sur mon lit. Charles l'en empêche en la retenant contre son torse. Cette scène est adorable.

J'essaye de me redresser mais Erik m'en dissuade. Je le questionne du regard mais il préfère éviter de me répondre, reprenant son jeu avec ma main ou en caressant mes doigts un à un. Scène, oh combien érotique, mais qui ne satisfait pas ma curiosité.

Domitille et Charles se sont retournés et me font signes de loin. Ils quittent la pièce sans une parole.

En quête de réponses, je découvre mon environnement. Un lit surélevé, un moniteur cardiaque, une vue déprimante par la fenêtre, une télévision mis en hauteur… Je suis à l'hôpital. Qui dit hôpital, dit feuilles de suivi. Généralement accrochées à un support métallique.

C'est pourquoi je recrute ma mutation et fait léviter mon parcours médical jusqu'à ma hauteur. Je m'en saisis et décrypte les hiéroglyphes qui servent d'écriture aux médecins.

J'ai donc eu le droit à un scanner, un électroencéphalogramme, un IRM, pour contrôler mon traumatisme crânien, une intervention chirurgicale pour me recasser puis me replacer les côtes, sans compter l'épaule. Je suis également sous dialyse et perfusions.

Il serait peut-être temps que je joue au loto, avec la chance que j'ai.

C'est Erik qui me reprend des mains compte-rendu médical. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte de l'aspect physique que je dois revêtir. Je tourne alors la tête tandis que le moniteur cardiaque augmente le rythme de ses pics sonores. Foutue machine…

Je sens mon matelas s'affaisser du côté droit et un bras se glisse près de ma taille. Ce dernier frôle les courbes de ma hache, remonte le long de mes côtes, redessine mon bras, puis mon cou et dirige enfin mon menton vers le visage de son propriétaire. Ce dernier est grave, un pli soucieux barre son front et ses yeux sont inquiets. Mais le calme qu'il présente est relatif. En effet, je sens une rage aveugle brûler sous sa carapace. J'aurai peur d'être la destinataire de ce sentiment.

Mais Erik caresse mon visage et ses doigts stoppent leur course à mes lèvres. Je sens mon souffle humidifier légèrement la pulpe de ses doigts avant qu'il ne les retire, le regard troublé. Poussant un soupir, il remet ses cheveux vers l'arrière, geste qu'il effectue quand il doit divulguer ses pensées profondes. J'attends patiemment. Les yeux baissés, il prend son inspiration et dit d'une voix sourde:

- J'ai cru te perdre.

« J'ai cru de perdre » répète-t-il encore alors que des larmes perlent sur ses joues. Erik me montre son âme, mise à nue à cause des derniers évènements. J'y vois la peur de perdre un être proche, les plaies béantes de son cœur, sa solitude, les espoirs qu'il met dans notre relation… Tout cela s'accompagne d'image mentale, de souffrances qui ne peuvent être exprimé par des mots et de mes propres larmes qui s'égarent sur mon visage. Je me sers alors de mon pouvoir pour inverser le cours des choses. Erik entre alors dans mon esprit et y découvre mes sentiments, la peur que j'ai ressenti durant mon emprisonnement, mes propres craintes envers l'avenir… L'amour que je lui porte.

Nous nous découvrons mutuellement, sans aucune barrière et nous perdons le fil du temps. C'est Charles, resté dans le couloir, pour que je puisse utiliser sa mutation, qui brise en douceur notre connexion. Lorsqu'il entre dans la chambre, il nous retrouve aussi proche que nous pouvons l'être avec mes blessures.

S'éclaircissant la gorge pour avoir notre attention, il nous dit :

- Je pensais que mon pouvoir vous servirez pour parler, non pas pour mélanger vos âmes. Dans cet état, ce procédé se révèle dangereux Coralie. Maintenant, dors. Je prends soin d'Erik, je te le promets.

Comme si ses mots étaient une formule magique, j'étreins Morphée dans la seconde.

oooooooooooo

Ma convalescence dure une semaine. Semaine durant laquelle l'hôpital est devenu notre terrain de jeu. En effet, Domitille et moi avons passé nos journées ensemble, à médire sur les garçons ou à faire du shopping sur internet. De plus, Logan me rendait visite chaque jour, apportant avec lui de délicieux cancans qu'il percevait dans les couloirs. Et je passais le reste de mes heures dans les bras d'Erik qui me faisait la lecture.

La nuit, je m'entrainais. A prononcer des mots, des phrases, à déclamer des pages entières de la pièce éponyme « Cyrano de Bergerac ». La connexion qui s'était installé avec Erik avait libéré ma voix. Mais personne n'était au courant. C'était ma surprise.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'Erik est venu me chercher pour rentrer à l'Institut, je lui ais demandé de s'installer près de moi sur le lit. Après lui avoir souhaité le bonjour avec un baiser, je fixé mon regard dans le sien et lui ais murmuré un « je t'aime ».

C'est pourquoi il arborait un sourire béat à ma sortie d'hôpital…

ooooooooooooo

Mon retour à l'institut Xavier se fait dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Ceci signifie, pour Anormal Sup', une fête magnifique où l'utilisation des pouvoirs mutants est la règle essentielle. Il y a des confiseries, des pizzas (parfois les deux en même temps), des sodas, de l'alcool pour les adultes et un ensemble de concours culinaire. Des cotillons sont distribués, des batailles sont menées dans les salons et chacun se dit que le château ne va pas y survivre.

Même si je suis la star de la fête, je préfère de loin retrouver le silence du bureau du Professeur. L'équipe des X-men, Domi et moi y sommes réunis à ma demande. C'est alors que je m'adresse directement au maitre des lieux. Ma voix à beau être revenue, elle n'a toujours pas retrouvé son timbre naturel. Celle-ci est légèrement plus rauque et fait sursaute les autres personnes présentes.

- Que sont devenus Mystique, Dent-de-Sabre, Crapaud et surtout papy Magnéto et le Directeur ?

- Ils sont tous présents dans l'institut. Sous bonne garde, rassure-toi. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est difficile, mais…

- Vous avez besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Je m'étonne que vous ayez attendu la fin de ma convalescence Professeur…

J'explique alors les conditions de ma détention et les sévices que l'on m'a infligés. C'est seulement à cet instant que je réalise que je porte toujours la bague qui m'a été offerte par Erik. Ce simple fait me fait sourire.

A la fin de mon monologue, l'humeur de la pièce s'est assombrie. Mais moi, je ne désire qu'une chose qui va faire exploser les personnes présentes.

- Je peux aller voir Papy Magnéto, Professeur ?

Je suis dans ma chambre. La réaction que j'ai engendrée n'était pas celle que je prévoyais. Au lieu d'une colère explosive, j'ai eu le droit à un accord à condition que ma visite attende le lendemain.

Apparemment, cette possibilité avait déjà été envisagée. La solution aussi.

C'est pourquoi, le lendemain, je suis fin prête pour revoir mon Papy Magnéto et passer devant mes bourreaux.

Mais lorsque je vais faire leur lieu de villégiature, ils n'y sont pas. On s'est joué de moi.

Il ne faut pas.


	9. Chapter 9

Déjà le chapitre 9... Tout cela va si vite...

* * *

><p>Je me précipite aussi vite que mes blessures me le permettent vers le bureau du Professeur. J'entre sans frapper, ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Bien entendu, il y a cours. Jetant un regard aux élèves présents, je ne dis qu'un seul mot :<p>

- Dehors.

Etrangement, ils n'osent pas discuter et c'est une véritable marrée humaine qui s'échappe par la porte d'entrée, bien pressée de quitter les environs.

Le Professeur est calme, serein derrière son bureau, les yeux dirigés vers moi et les doigts joints. Il me fait signe de prendre place devant lui, occupant une chaise qu'un élève vient de quitter. Je m'y assoie, ouvrant ainsi les hostilités.

- Que me vaux le plaisir de ta venue ?

- Où est papy Magnéto ?

- Il a été transféré dans une prison gouvernementale afin que des recherches soient effectuées. Tant pour la recrudescence de ses pouvoirs que pour son allégeance.

- Ce transfert était-il prévu ?

- Non. Erik n'a pas voulu te réveiller. Pardonne-lui l'indélicatesse qu'il a eut de vouloir prendre soin de toi.

Je clos cette leçon de morale en quittant la pièce. Je vais dans ma chambre, revête une tenue plus adaptée et rejoins Logan dans le garage. Sans prendre le temps de lui dire le bonjour, je lui dis :

- Soit tu m'accompagnes voir Papy Magnéto et tu assures ma sécurité, soit tu me laisses me débrouiller seule. Quelle est ta décision ?

- Oublie ça, petit chose.

- D'accord.

Je me saisie de mes clefs et me dirige vers ma voiture. Ceci aurait été trop facile : son moteur traine à ses côtés, m'empêchant ainsi de quitter l'Institut. Je sors alors du garage en jetant mes clefs à Logan qui les rattrape au vol. Moi, énervée, ce n'est pas ma mutation qui est à craindre mais bien mes paroles. J'utile tout ce que je sais sur les personnes pour les blesser. Je ne me contrôle plus et assène de suite les phrases qui vous touche le cœur profondément. Cela parait prétentieux mais c'est la réalité.

Hélas pour ceux qui osent me défier.

ooooooooooooo

Mon premier barrage vers l'objectif que je me suis fixée : Charles.

- Coralie, cesse donc de luter. Magnéto ne risque rien, je te le promets.

- Raven sait très bien ce que donne tes promesses puisque tu es incapable de les tenir. Le bonjour chez toi, dis-je en le saluant.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je me retourne pour faire face à la sortie. Charles est toujours statufié dans le couloir. Il ne sera donc pas loin pour mon projet.

Les étages défilent… J'arrive au niveau désiré et me dirige droit vers Cérébro.

Le casque mis en place, je me saisie des pouvoirs combinés de Charles et du Professeur pour diriger ensuite mon esprit vers Papy Magnéto. Il s'agit d'un exercice déjà qualifié de dangereux pour un télépathe alors mes difficultés seront immenses.

Qu'importe.

Ma colère guide me actes. Je visualise d'abord les Etat-Unis. Puis ma recherche s'affine. Au bout du huitième essai, j'ai l'indication que je désirai.

Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je ne vois que Logan : furieux, il tremble de rage. Mon empathie est à son comble et je capte sa peur : Jean a déjà essayé de se servir de Cérébro est à bien failli en perdre la raison.

Moi, je m'en sors mieux. Le dépassant sans m'excuser, je rejoins l'ascenseur. Mais Logan me rattrape, passe l'entrée avant que les portes ne se ferment et détruit le tableau de commande. Les lumières s'éteignent et je me retrouve plaquée contre la paroi.

- Tu ne partiras pas, Coralie.

- Essaye de me retenir…

Il presse d'avantage mon bras dans sa poigne et la douleur se fait cruellement sentir. Je sais que j'en aurai une marque bleutée d'ici quelques heures. Je ne cris pas et regarde Logan dans les yeux, le défiant ouvertement.

Je me saisie du magnétisme pour le plaquer contre la paroi opposée et faire démarrer l'ascenseur. Mais mes deux attentions me demandent trop d'énergie et je libère Logan. Ce qui est une mauvaise idée.

Je me retrouve maintenue contre le mur, une clef de bras risquant de re-déboiter mon épaule. J'essaye de m'en délivrer en atteignant ses parties intimes avec mon pied mais il pare ma jambe et s'en sert pour se coller d'avantage à moi. Je suis à sa merci quand les portes s'ouvrent dans le hall d'entrée.

Nous y attendent Domitille, Charles, Ororo et Erik. La situation aurait pu être comique si je ne saisie pas l'occasion d'utiliser le magnétisme pour dégager Logan à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me précipite alors vers la sortie…

Mais me fait stopper net par un coup de poing d'Erik.

Je suis à quatre pattes sur le sol du hall d'entrée, vomissant joyeusement mon repas tout en manquant de l'évanouir sous la douleur de mes côtes.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander « pourquoi » que Domitille sort sa flûte et joue un air qui me libère de ma colère et m'assène une fatigue phénoménale.

Foutue manipulatrice, dis-je avant de m'endormir.

C'est un Erik en colère qui m'attend au réveil. Faisant fi de son état, de mon état et de nos humeurs respectives, je me lève, passe devant lui et me dirige vers la porte. Mais avant que je ne puisse l'ouvrir, je me retrouve dos à elle et plaquée contre le corps d'Erik.

- Tu vas me faire devenir fou…

- Tu n'as qu'à cesser de me tenter.

Sans que j'y prenne garde, il se saisie de mes lèvres. Il s'agit d'un combat acharné entre nos deux dessins respectifs. Nos langues se cherchent, se trouvent, se découvrent, se subliment et entame un ballet dont je ressors perdante.

Les lèvres d'Erik s'égarent dans mon cou, y laissant de nombreuses marques. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules et pousse un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa passion grandissante me pousse trop rudement contre la porte. Il s'excuse d'un tendre baiser avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour nous allonger tout deux sur le lit.

Erik reprend ses baisers et ses caresses, à travers mes vêtements, descendent vers mes hanches, puis mon entrejambe… Je brule de l'intérieur. C'est la première fois qu'il ose ces caresses et je ne peux que murmurer son prénom entre deux soupirs.

J'en veux plus…

Mais lorsque je retire sa main pour lui prodiguer à mon tour de la tendresse, il les ramène toutes deux au dessus de ma tête, les maintenant avec sa main gauche. La droite, quand à elle, se faufile sous mon T-shirt, dégrafe mon pantalon et passe sous ma culotte.

Cela fait longtemps que je ne pense plus. Je cambre mon corps à la recherche du sien, j'halète sous la pression de ses doigts et je quémande des baisers. Lui me murmure de me laisser aller, de m'offrir à lui et ressentir mon plaisir.

Lorsque j'atteins l'orgasme, mon cri est étouffé par son baiser…

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

- Il m'a pris dans ses bras et nous sommes restés comme ça un long moment…

- C'est trop mignon !

- Domitille, tu es obligée d'utiliser ce ton d'hystérique miaulant ?

- Oui. Coralie passe du côté de la sexualisation. C'est fun, nan ?

- Je t'exècre.

Je me retourne sur l'herbe, bien décidée à ignorer le délire emmouraché qu'entretien ma colocataire. Nous sommes dans le parc de l'Institut, sirotant une orangeade tout en profitant des rayons du soleil d'automne.

Nous discutons fille. Ce qui signifie une absence totale de pudeur et une description détaillée de nos relations amoureuses. On ne se cache rien. Cela peut paraitre étrange voire vulgaire, mais pour nous, il n'y a pas de secret, ni de sujet tabou.

- J'y pense Domi, ça se passe comment avec Charles ?

- Il est doux, gentil, attentionné…

- Mais vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait, c'est cela ?

Mon amie me confirme mon intuition d'un signe de tête. Je crois que ce manque devient cruel pour elle.

- Vous faites bien des choses, non ?

- Oui, mais Charles est de la vieille école. Pour te dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu nu. Je fantasme déjà bien sur ses yeux et son dos –tu sais, il a des petits «V » dans le creux de ses reins, un vrai régal- mais à part des baisers, une luxure mentale et quelques attouchements, rien. Coralie, je vais craquer !

- Cela ne t'autorise pas à me jeter ses regards. Non, Domitille, je ne coucherai pas avec toi. Tu n'es pas mon type. Navrée…

- Tu n'es pas drôle. Tu disais être mon amie !

- Pas jusque là.

Nous reprenons nos lectures respectives. Durant ma lecture, mes pensées reviennent vers le « léger » soucis de Domitille. Puis aux miens… Mes côtes me font de nouveaux mal. Je grimace en songeant qu'il faudrait que j'utilise ma mutation pour me soigner… Mais c'est ça la solution !

- Coralie, tu as ton sourire de sadique, là…

- Domi, j'ai résolu ton problème…

Lorsque le diner arrive, la phase une peut commencer. Nous sommes dans le salon où nous avons décidées, Domitille et moi, de faire notre premier diner de couples. Les bougies sont allumées, la température ambiante est agréable, nos tenues vestimentaires distinguées. En effet, la bienséance et la courtoisie sont à l'honneur.

La table est chargée d'une nappe blanche ou un couloir rouge est parsemé d'étoiles. Les serviettes sont de couleur carmine et posées sur les assiettes. Les flammes des bougies se reflètent sur les verres à vin et à eau. Tout est parfait.

Domitille est vêtue d'un bustier de mousseline. De couleur rose pâle, il met en valeur les restes de son bronzage et la parure de perles blanches (que lui a offert Charles pour se faire pardonner de son inconduite à la dernière mission). Des talons hauts complète le tout.

Moi, je suis vêtue d'une robe grise qui se noue derrière le cou. Mon décolleté se stoppe au milieu de mon dos, cachant ainsi mon tatouage à la vue de tous. Un léger maquillage, les ongles de couleur gris, des talons hauts… Voici de quoi faire craquer Erik.

Lorsque nos hommes respectifs entre dans le salon, ils sont subjugués par le décor. J'espère un peu part nous aussi… Charles porte une chemise bleu clair, mettant en valeur ses yeux, et d'un pantalon de toile beige. Erik, lui, porte un polo noir sur un jean bleu taille basse. Il va me tuer…

Nous prenons place à table : Erik est en face de moi et à côté de Domitille, Charles se trouve donc à a droite.

La phase deux peut débuter…

ooooooooooooooooo

Tout au long du repas, je peux constater qu'une gène s'installe chez Charles. Il s'étrangle avec son sa gorgée de vin, perd le fil de la discussion ou rougie imprudemment quand il croise le regard de Domitille.

Mon amie, quand à elle, ne laisse rien paraître. Calme, sereine, elle est la maitresse de cette soirée. Pourtant, de minuscules détails trahissent son envie : les nombreux attouchements, sur une main, en laissant trainer ses doigts sur les épaules de Charles en allant chercher les plats ou en le servant, ses lèvres léchées consciencieusement après avoir bu du vin…

J'ai du mal à garder mon sérieux.

Car le but de cette soirée, comme vous l'avez deviné, et de faire perdre patiente à Charles. Et qu'il se jette enfin sur Domitille.

Quel est l'atout de mon amie ? Ses pensées, trop nombreuses et peu catholiques bien que romantique, dirigées constamment vers son sujet préféré : son amoureux. Mais ce que ce dernier ignore, c'est que je diminue volontairement ses barrières afin qu'il les perçoive…

Au milieu du dessert, il craque. Prétextant un besoin urgent, il quitte le salon précipitamment. Le sourire éclatant de Domitille valait bien tout ces efforts. J'éclate de rire et lui donne mon accord pour rejoindre son homme.

- Nous débarrasserons, Erik et moi.

Domitille me plaque un baiser sur la joue avant de s'enfuir à son tour. Toujours sous mon rire. Calmée, je jette un regard à Erik. Ce dernier lève son verre et me dit :

- Je porte un toast à votre idée de génie, mademoiselle. Seul un esprit aussi machiavélique que le vôtre a pu mettre sur pied ce scénario. J'ai beaucoup aimé voir Charles se dandiner sur sa chaise. Merci beaucoup.

- A votre service, monsieur.

Nous trinquons à Charles et Domitille, qui ne sont reparus que tard la matinée suivante. La mine radieuse de mon amie me suffit à connaitre le résultat de notre piège.

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard dans la journée que j'arrive à coincer Domitille dans sa salle de classe…

oooooooooooooooooo

- Alors ?

- Alors ? Il est doux, tendre… il est…

- Oh, arrête un peu. Je sais très bien que le petit Charles est un passionné. C'est un bon coup ?

- Coralie ! Surveille ton langage !

Devant sou air dubitatif, Domitille lâche son masque. Elle commence à sautiller partout en tapant des mains, un énorme sourire aux lèvres qui est, je dois le dire, très communicatif.

- Domi, alors ? Il est comment ?

- Le meilleur. Tu ne peux pas imaginer. Il sait exactement quoi faire à quel moment. Et il est trop beau… Mon dieu, je l'aime.

- Il est vrai que sa mutation aide beaucoup…

- Cette utilisation est très bénéfique pour moi, je t'assure.

Nous nous regardons et partons dans un fou rire mémorable. Après de nombreux délires, nous redevenons sérieuses :

- L'avantage maintenant, c'est que lorsque tu auras une envie pressante, tu pourras penser très fort au fait que tu sois dans le lit sans petite culotte et Charles rappliquera tout aussitôt.

- Pas bête. Mais assez parlé de moi. Que s'est-il passé avec Erik, hier soir ?

- On a terminé la soirée en discutant et…

- Oui ?

- On a dormi ensemble…

- Je le savais, JE LE SAVAIS !

- Dormis Domitille, pas couché !

- Je m'en fou. Alors ?

- Il tient chaud et il est confortable.

Nous devons interrompre notre conversation car les élèves frappent à la porte. Mais la tête qu'ils font en nous découvrant, Domitille et moi, allongées sur les tables, l'une en face de l'autre, restera à jamais dans les annales de l'Institut…


	10. Chapter 10

Quelques jours plus tard, un hélicoptère gris est venu déposer un homme, la peau noir, ayant un bandeau sur l'œil qui s'est de suite adressé à Logan comme un vieil ami.

Ce dernier m'a raconté pas mal d'histoires sur sa vie passée, tout du moins les aventures dont il se souvient… C'est pour cela que j'ai pu comprendre que cet homme était Nick Fury, fondateur du SHIELD.

Mais je n'ai pas pu de suite aller interroger Logan : j'étais en séance de relaxation avec des élèves et elle s'avérait difficile. En effet, relaxé, le contrôle que les enfants exercent sur leur pouvoir diminue et c'est moi qui suis obligée d'assurer la sécurité de tous. Autant dire qu'après ces séances, j'ai besoin de repos.

Mais je n'y ais pas le droit cette fois-ci : une fois que les élèves ont quitté la salle de psychomotricité, Erik me demande de l'accompagner au bureau du Professeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'attend encore cette fois-ci ?

* * *

><p>J'entre à peine dans le bureau qu'une voix moqueuse m'accueille :<p>

- Ainsi donc, voici Coralie, la fille qui a su dompter Logan.

- La moindre des politesses, quand on adresse la parole à quelqu'un, est de se présenter monsieur.

- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Mon nom est Fury. Je suis le directeur du SHIELD. Enchanté.

Je dédaigne la main tendue pour me m'assoir aux côtés de Logan. Celui-ci m'adresse un sourire tout en allumant son éternel cigare. Je consulte du regard le Professeur qui m'indique qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Mais, généralement, quand vous avez la visite d'une agence gouvernementale, vous n'êtes pas complètement relaxé. C'est pourquoi Erik met sa main sur mon épaule. Geste qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux du Directeur.

Monsieur Fury s'installe dans le canapé situé en face de nous. Il s'allume lui-même un cirage et reprend la conversation, comme si de rien n'était :

- Vous comprenez notre situation, Professeur Xavier. Nous ne pouvons pas le libérer. Il représente un danger, même sans pouvoir. Sa capacité à rassembler les foules…

- Je veux voir papy Magnéto.

- La politesse demande l'emploi des termes « je souhaiterai » ou « j'aimerai ».

- Pas quand il s'agit d'un ordre.

Il semblerait que j'arrive à choquer même les Directeurs d'agences Gouvernementales. Il est vrai que cela doit être rare, une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans qui donne un ordre à un Directeur. J'ai même le droit à un raclement de gorge de la part du Professeur, un éclat de rire de Logan et un lever de sourcil circonspect de Nick Fury. Au bout de quelques secondes, il me dit :

- Vous savez ce que vous voulez. Moi aussi.

- Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous. En attendant, faites un geste et laissez-moi voir Papy Magnéto.

- Croyez-vous que cela fonctionne ainsi ?

- Je peux aussi vous manipulez mentalement si vous le souhaitez.

- Coralie, il suffit.

Puisque le Professeur intervient, cela signifie que je suis allée trop loin. Détournant le regard de Fury, je me cale confortablement dans le divan tout en croisant les bras. Pas question que je n'obtienne pas ce que je désire.

Grace à mon empathie, je constate que Charles et Erik sont amusés, Domitille catastrophée tandis qu'Ororo, Hank et Kurt découvrent une Coralie inconnue à leurs yeux…Quand à Logan, il est fier de moi.

Cette discussion risque d'être intéressante.

- Le Directeur de l'arme X est un homme mégalomaniaque ayant décidé de mettre fin à la menace mutante avec l'aide, forcée si nécessaire, de ces derniers. Il aurait subit un traumatisme étant plus jeune : son visage est lacéré de coup de griffes… N'est-ce pas Wolverine ?

Seul un grognement répond à Fury. Moi, je suis fière de mon Logan : le visage du Directeur est insoutenable au regard.

- Quoiqu'il en soi, l'antidote à la mutation n'est qu'un traitement temporaire pour les mutant de niveau 4, dont fait parti Magnéto. Ce qui explique la recrudescence de ses pouvoirs, lente due à la dose massive d'antidote injecté, mais qui sera complète d'ici quelques mois. C'est également pour cette raison que nous ne pouvons le libérer.

La façon qu'a le Directeur du SHIELD de me regarder à ce moment là est légèrement agaçante. « Attends un peu que je m'occupe de toi… » Mais mes pensées sont interrompues par le toussotement peu discret de Charles. En guise d'excuse, je lui offre mon sourire le plus hypocrite.

- Les raisons qui font que je m'adresse à vous et vos X-men, Professeur, c'est que j'ai besoin de savoir qui a créé le sérum qui contrôle les mutants, afin de le stopper dans son action, mais également assurer une confidentialité optimale.

Je pense que Fury se croit au pays des bisounours. Ou qu'il est lui-même sous emprise psychique. Ou qu'il est fou… Parce que s'il attend notre inclinaison favorable, alors qu'il a lui-même des mutants sous son commandement, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coud…

- Nous vous aiderons.

PARDON ? C'est moi ou le Professeur, en dépit de toute logique, vient de donner son accord ?

- Merci. Je vous donne rendez-vous a…

- Attendez. Je veux voir Papy Magnéto.

- C'est une obsession chez toi.

- Je ne vous ais pas permis de me tutoyer. Je veux voir Papy Magnéto.

- Il est au quartier général. Tu ne sais pas où il est. Donc, je peux m'en aller.

- Je sais où est le quartier général, vous me faites chier et je veux voir Papy Magnéto. Nous sommes donc capables de nous entendre. Logan m'accompagne. Maintenant, monsieur le Directeur, si vous voulez bien magner votre cul : l'hélicoptère nous attend.

J'y suis allée au culot. Et Fury aurait bien pu ne pas nous accepter à bord, Logan et moi. Mais il semblerait qu'il apprécie mon aplomb. Comment je le sais ? Il a dit au Professeur, avant de quitter la pièce : « ne la lâchez pas celle-là, elle vaut de l'or »…

* * *

><p>De ce fait, mon premier vol en hélicoptère se fait sous une garde gouvernementale. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes…<p>

Le Quartier Général du SHIELD est une bâtisse sombre, bien résignée à rester dans les années mille neuf cent soixante-dix. Nous y accédons par le toit. Fury ouvre la marche tandis que Logan me tient par la main. Qui essaye-t-il de rassurer, je ne saurai le dire. Finalement, au bout d'un nombre considérable de couloirs traversés, nous accédons aux geôles.

Je repère immédiatement où se situe papy Magnéto. Il a recouvert son aura magnétique habituelle… Enfin, habituelle pour moi. Je cours dans le corridor et vais directement à sa cellule. Lorsque je le vois, j'ai un choc : Papy Magnéto est assis sur son lit, le visage mal rasé, l'air perdu et fatigué. Comme si tout espoir avait disparu de lui… Je m'accroche aux barreaux de la cage et reçois un choc électrique assez important pour m'assommer si Logan n'avait pas eu le réflexe de m'écarter de ces derniers.

Mon cri suffit à réveiller Papy Magnéto de sa torpeur :

- Coralie ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je voulais voir si la combinaison orange t'allait à merveille. Par contre, désolée, je n'ai pas d'oranges…

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir. Fury, je peux entrer dans se cellule, s'il vous plait ? Je serai sage…

Il est temps que je fasse breveter ma technique de regard suppliant qui fait craquer tout le monde, y compris le Directeur du SHIELD. A moins que ce ne soit l'échange silencieux mais néanmoins menaçant de Logan qui fait son effet…

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'accède aux appartements privés de Papy Magnéto.

Sa cellule est un rectangle gris sombre. Une couchette sur la droite, une fenêtre fictive en face des barreaux et le coin hygiène dans le coin à gauche. Pas de lecture, un confort spartiate mais suffisant… Que font les prisonniers de leur journée ?

Je m'assoie à côté du vieil Erik. Qui ne me regarde pas. Alors, dans tout le tact dont je suis capable, je me sers contre lui pour lui faire un câlin. Il n'a d'autre choix que de me serrer dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes, Papy Magnéto me dit :

- Je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. C'est de ma faute.

- Donc tu as fait exprès de m'enlever, d'assister à mes interrogatoires torturants et d'être sous manipulation mentale ? Merci. T'es le plus chouette des papys.

Poussant un soupir de lassitude, Papy Magnéto dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux. Je me cale d'autant plus contre lui et commence à jouer avec ses doigts, acte que je réalise quand je ressens une grande inquiétude pour l'avenir… Mais dont je n'ose pas poser la question.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver, Coralie. Ni même si on se reverra. Ne commence pas à pleurer, il est normal que je paye pour mes actes.

- Mais… T'es mon Papy d'Amérique… Je ne veux pas qu'on ne se voit plus…

- Coralie, cesse de faire l'enfant. Vis heureuse, loin de moi. Je ne te demanderai pas de m'oublier, je sais que tu feras tout pour t'accrocher à tes souvenirs. Mais ne vis pas dans le passé. Maintenant, vas-t'en.

- Mais…

- Vas-t'en !

Après un dernier regard où je constate que Papy Magnéto est sérieux, je quitte la cellule, sans me retourner. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer.

Du retour à l'Institut, je ne me souviens de rien. Dans le sens où je n'y prête pas attention. Mes larmes se sont taries, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans la chambre que nous partageons désormais, Erik et moi.

Ce dernier m'accueille dans ses bras et je me mets à sangloter. Spectacle pathétique, j'en conviens, et qui me donne un épouvantable mal de tête quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

><p>La vie repris son cour. Les quelques velléités dont j'avais preuve auparavant sont restées dans les légendes de l'Institut. Pour ma part, je ne fais que mon travail, alternant les prises en charges individuelles aux séances de groupe. Mais le cœur n'y est plus.<p>

Je m'enfonce dans un vague à l'âme dont je ne sais sortir. Les paroles de Papy Magnéto résonnent encore à mon oreille et je ne peux accepter cet adieu sans une amère tristesse.

Bien entendu, mon état ne passe pas inaperçu : Domitille me fait faire des séances de shopping intenses, Charles discute durant des heures avec moi et Erik ne peut se tenir près de moi sans que je ne sois dans ses bras. Logan, lui, trouve la solution beaucoup radicale : me faire réagir.

Nous sommes dans la salle de sport de l'Institut. Ou, plus exactement, dans ce qui sert de dojo à Logan. Nous sommes seuls, chacun à nos entrainements respectif. Les derniers rayons du soleil éclairent la pièce à travers l'immense baie vitrée. D'ici peu de temps, l'éclairage automatique s'activera.

Logan me fait soudain signe de le rejoindre près du sac de frappe. Il me le tient, récitant les coups que je dois lui porter. Au bout de quelques minutes, il accélère le rythme et je ne peux plus suivre. Essoufflée, épuisée, je m'écarte du sac pour récupérer un peu de force. Mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion :

- Tu crois pouvoirs dire « pause » dans un combat réel ? Remets-toi au travail !

Ce que je presse de faire. Même à travers mes mitaines, je sens les coups se porter contres os et mes jointures être de plus en plus douloureuses. Mes pieds, mes genoux ou mes coudes possèdent déjà de superbes marques rouges. Mes côtes, bien que ressoudées, sont tout de même sensibles.

Mais je m'en fiche. Je suis au-delà de ça. Chaque coup que je porte me soulage intérieurement. Ma rage, mon inquiétude et ma tristesse font que je tiens encore debout, à marteler le sac sous les ordres continus de Logan.

Mais je perds l'équilibre et me retrouve les fesses sur le sol. En nage, je tente désespérément de reprendre mon souffle. Action qui se révèle être difficile.

Mais j'ai besoin de me défouler. Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, j'ai l'impression de ressentir quelque chose. D'être en vie…

Logan me relève sans douceur et me dit de me débarrasser de mon dobok. Je ne suis donc plus que vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur suintant de transpiration. Logan, lui, est torse nu au milieu des tatamis.

Sans me presser, je le rejoins. Puisque nous ne sommes plus vêtus de nos tenues d'art martialistes respectives, ceci signifie un combat de rue. Tous les coups sont permis.

Nous commençons doucement, parant les coups de l'un, esquivant ceux de l'autre puis Logan augmente la vitesse d'exécution de ses mouvements et je ne peux suivre. Les attaquent pleuvent sans que je puisse les discerner. Après dix minutes d'un lynchage en règle, je demande grâce.

Après tout, je suis au sol sous le contrôle de Logan qui enchaine ses différentes clefs sur mon corps…

Il se redresse et me toise :

- Tu abandonnes déjà ?

Son air condescendant avec son sourire satisfait me donne envie de l'étriper. Avec un magnifique sourire ironique, je lui réponds :

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui abandonnent. Tu es dans quelle catégorie déjà ?

Le combat reprend. Je suis de plus en plus désorganisée, lente et furieuse, agissant plus à l'instinct que par réelle méthode. A la fin, je ne me sers même plus du taekwondo mais griffe, mords et lance des coups dans le vide.

Je suis souvent sur le sol ou à quatre pattes. Il m'est impossible de rester debout plus de trente secondes car Logan s'acharne à me faire perdre mon contrôle.

C'est pourquoi je me mets à me servir de mon pouvoir, gaspillant ainsi mes dernières forces à copier les mouvements de Logan qui, bien entendu, ne se fait pas toucher et pare mes tentatives désespérées.

Finalement, je suis serrée contre le mur, une main de Logan qui me colle sur ce dernier, le souffle coupé.

- Tu abandonnes ?

Seul mon regard furieux lui répond. Je hais être humiliée. Je hais être faible. Mais Logan se donne le droit d'arborer un sourire de satisfaction :

- Voilà ma Coralie. Celle qui est fière et qui ne se laissera pas bouffer par la vie. Ce n'est pas toi qui disait : « Puisque la vie est une chienne, je la baiserai jusqu'à la lie ? ». Prouve-le maintenant.

Et il m'abandonne là, meurtries par ses coups mais étrangement libérée de mes angoisses. Papy Magnéto va devoir me laisser en paix.


	11. Chapter 11

Il s'avère qu'après un mariage, je suis tout à fait à même d'écrire et de poster un chapitre, espérant ainsi que mon mal de crâne va s'en aller.

Bonne lecture !

SNT59

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Domitille joue de la flûte traversière dans sa salle de cours. N'ayant plus de séance de psychomotricité individuelle (puisque ma dernière « patiente » subit les affres de la Grippe, qui sévit depuis peu dans l'Institut), je décide de l'écouter jouer.<p>

C'est dans de rares moments comme celui-là que Domi laisse son pouvoir libérer. Et comme nous nous connaissons par cœur, elle me laisse y assister. En effet, mon amie laisse ses doigts courir sur la flûte sans chercher à donner une orientation précise à ses morceaux. Ceux-ci vont et viennent selon leur convenance, qu'importe le public.

Lorsque j'entre silencieusement dans la pièce, la musique m'enveloppe comme une couverture chaude. Je suis comme près d'un feu, serrée contre Erik, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Je suis sure que si je regarde par la fenêtre, la neige tombe… Nous sommes obligés d'utiliser des métaphores pour exprimer ce que nous ressentons lorsque Domitille utilise son pouvoir…

La musique change alors : elle devient la plus relaxante possible. C'est pourquoi, prise dans un sentiment de sécurité parfaite (comparaison possible : le monde entier est en plein Armageddon, je suis toujours autant en sureté), je libère mon propre pouvoir. C'est alors que je capte les pensées de Charles.

J'ouvre les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermé et le cherche dans la salle. J'aperçois alors son jean et sa chemise bleu en dessous d'une fenêtre. Il est assis sur le sol, le dos reposant sur le mur, une jambe allongée et l'autre repliée, soutenant son bras gauche. Entièrement relâché, son empathie en paix, il a les yeux fermés et un sourire aux lèvres.

Même moi je le trouve beau en cet instant…

Et la musique continue de flotter dans l'air. Accepter de rester dans cette pièce, c'est accepter d'être sous la manipulation de Domitille. Il faut accepter cette condition pour être au paradis.

Les morceaux se succèdent tandis que nous perdons le fil du temps et de nos pensées. Elles flottent en l'air et parfois sont si puissantes que Charles et moi les captons. Mais qu'importe. Nous ne pouvons nous défaire de l'attraction de Domitille en cet instant.

Je ne comprends pas de suite le changement qui s'effectue. Mais lorsque je m'en aperçois, il est trop tard. Nous sommes obligés d'attendre la fin du morceau, Charles et moi.

En effet, les pensées se changent en souvenirs…Ou en fantasmes.

« … Sa peau est d'une telle douceur… Et son goût est si unique. Il me convient parfaitement. _Elle_ me convient parfaitement. Cette nuit fut magique. Ses gémissements, son souffle, ses joues qui rougissent sous le plaisir que je lui donne… Ce sera un de mes souvenirs éternels… »

« … Nous sommes au milieu de la nuit dans la cuisine. Et si jamais quelqu'un nous surprend ? J'ai beau être vêtue d'une robe passée à la va vite, je n'ai pas de petite culotte ! Et Charles qui est torse nu… Avec ce jean qui lui moule ses fesses et… Oula, doucement les pensées… Mince, son sourire m'indique qu'il les a perçu…Arrête ce sourire où je vais te violer, mon gars ! Mais pourquoi je me retrouve plaquée contre le plan de travail ? Ses lèvres qui descendent mon cou, entre mes seins et qui… Mon dieu ! Il n'y a pas à dire, il est doué avec sa langue ! Il prend son temps, mordillant même mes lèvres… Et sa langue qui me pénètre profondément… Oh, je t'en supplie, continue… Oui, là, comme ça… Oh mon dieu ! Je viens de jouir dans la cuisine !... »

« … Je suis en elle… Si serrée, si chaude… Si mouillée… Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : la saisir par les hanches et l'empaler profondément sur moi… Cette torture et si délicieuse… Au lieu de cela, je me retrouve à lui malaxer une fesse tandis que mon autre main maintien sa nuque pour un baiser sauvage… J'ai besoin de la posséder… »

« … la douche coule toujours. Je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte. Je suis concentrée sur les gémissements et les soins que je prodigue à mon Charles. Cela devient de plus en plus dur que je ne gémisse pas moi-même… Il est si beau perdu dans son plaisir… Il essaye toujours de me prodiguer des caresses sur ma nuque mais, en réalité, il la serre à chaque montée de plaisir… J'augmente mon rythme et, quelques secondes après, il rend les armes… »

« … Je suis violemment plaquée contre la porte de la chambre. Charles s'empare de mes lèvres fougueusement, presque avec violence. Il semblerait qu'une journée passée à l'allumer ait suffit pour que « gentil Charles » lâche sa courtoisie et laisse son animalité s'exprimer… Il se permet de me donner un avant goût par télépathie mais ses pensées sont court-circuitées quand il se saisit de ma cuisse droite pour se plaquer contre moi et me faire prendre conscience de son désir… Et quand il met sa main dans ma petite culotte… »

Finalement, le reste du morceau de musique me distribue des flashs : des corps qui se détachent pour mieux se perdre, l'odeur de la sueur, des gémissements, le parcours d'une main, des prénoms chuchotés…

Et la musique s'arrête.

Domitille nous regarde : Charles est rouge de gène et se mord la lèvre tandis que moi, je suis mal à l'aise. Après tout, j'ai vu tout de leur intimité… Je gronde :

- Domitille…

- Euh… Oups ?

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Le quotidien de mes amis est assez banal. En fait, on dirait qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis des années. Ils se lèvent, déjeunent en tête à tête, vont travailler, se retrouvent côte à côte pour le repas du midi, travaillent de nouveau. La soirée s'effectue soit à l'appartement, soit avec Erik et moi. Le reste du temps est consacré aux sorties : cinéma, théâtre, opéra, concerts, promenades…<p>

Il y a quelques anicroches, bien entendu. La dernière en date remonte à plusieurs heures : Charles n'ose plus me regarder en face depuis le concert _très _privé de Domitille. Enfin…

De ce fait, nous sommes réunies, Domitille et moi, à la piscine. Après avoir fait nos longueurs habituelles, nous nous reposons sur le rebord :

- Que fait-on de l'appartement ?

- On le garde. Il nous sert à Charles et moi. Et puis, si on se dispute, on peut toujours aller quelque part. Aussi seule que je puisse l'être, en tout cas.

- Oh, quel dommage… La télépathie n'a pas que des utilités sexuelles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Coralie, la ferme.

Je ris. L'épisode musical ne m'a pas choquée. Il s'agit d'un avantage certain dans notre amitié : nous nous disons tout. Ce qui perturbe Charles. En effet, dès qu'il approche (ou parce que c'est le sujet de la conversation), nous parlons de sexe, décrivant nos fantasme ou discourant sur les atouts des acteurs, des hommes de l'Institut… Son éducation ne lui permet pas de telle familiarité et il s'en va de suite.

Ce qui nous fait rire à chaque occasion…

- Pauvre Charles… Enfin, il savait dans quoi il s'engagé… A quand les enfants au fait ?

- D'abord le mariage. Il est de l'ancienne époque, ne l'oubli pas.

- Vrai…

Et la discussion continue, allant de la robe de mariée aux prénoms des enfants…

- Logan est déjà promu parrain d'un de mes enfants Domi. Et il est MON babby-sitter !

- Tu vas me le prêter… N'est-ce pas ? imagine la scène : « Logan, garde-le bébé ce soir, s'il te plait ? Je VEUX faire l'amour à Charles ! Cela fait des mois et j'ai été enceinte ! S'il te plait dis 'oui'-dis 'oui'-dis 'oui'… »

- Juste pour cette scène, je te le prête.

- Merci !

Nous sommes amies. C'est pour cela que nous trainons ensemble. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, nos hommes n'apprécient pas trop…

* * *

><p>- Coralie, j'ai un problème.<p>

- Domitille, _pourquoi_ choisis-tu _toujours_ le moment où je fais mes notes pour venir m'embêter ?

- Je fais comment pour cacher à Charles le fait que je suis enceinte quand je serai enceinte ? Elle est _où_ la surprise ?

Je me tape littéralement le front contre le bureau.

Voilà trois jours que Charles et Erik sont partis avec Logan en reconnaissance. La mission que Fury nous a demandé reste toujours à effectuer mais les pistes menant à « l'inventeur du sérum » restent fragiles. Le professeur s'est servi de Cérébro pour limiter la zone de recherche en se basant sur les échos mentaux que cet individu inconnu a pu laisser. Mais ce travail titanesque a pris des jours…

Maintenant, c'est à Charles, sur place, de tracer la piste. Localisé, il permettra à Logan de saisir son odeur. Une fois cette action réalisée, notre géni ne pourra plus s'échapper. En effet, Logan ne perd jamais une odeur… Quand à Erik, il est là-bas pour l'action.

En attendant, c'est moi qui dois subir Domitille en mode « droguée hystérique en manque de sa substance psychogène »…

Le meurtre ou le suicide me paraissent des solutions très abordables…

Mais ma fluxion ne me laisse pas en paix :

- Alors, je fais _comment _?

- Pitié, que Charles revienne vite…

* * *

><p>- Domi, c'est à ton tour !<p>

- Non.

- Domi…

- Je veux pas !

- Domi, c'est toi qui a voulu que nous écrivions ça. Je l'ai fait pour Erik et moi, maintenant, tu me laisses lire ce que tu as rédigé.

- Mais c'est nul !

- Je m'en fiche. Donne.

Je peux finalement me saisir de sa feuille. Domitille et moi sommes dans la salle de psychomotricité. Allongées tête-bêche dans un fatras phénoménal de coussins et de couverture, nous nous ennuyons. Charles, Erik et Logan ne sont toujours pas revenus. Et les élèves sont en voyage d'étude. Ce qui fait que nous sommes seules, mon amie et moi-même, dans cette grande demeure.

Pourquoi n'est-on pas parti ? Parce que le Professeur nous l'a demandé. Ses raisons ? Je les ignore.

Mais après avoir vidé les placards de toutes leurs sucreries, joué à cache-cache dans l'ensemble de l'Institut et fouillé la chambre de Logan à la recherche de sa chemise la plus horrible, nous nous sommes réfugiées dans ma salle.

Nous avons alors entamé un jeu qui possède deux règles :

Ecrire le début d'un de nos fantasmes

Y insérer un élément imposé par l'autre.

Moi, j'ai eu le droit à là plus célèbre citation de « pulp fiction »…

Maintenant que la situation est éclaircie, je peux entamer ma lecture :

« J'ai besoin d'un verre de mon addiction préférée. Mais aucun placard de l'Institut n'en possède. Alors, je me résigne à aller dans ma chambre. J'y retrouve Charles qui s'approche de moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe mais j'ai très chaud. Son regard est fixé dans le mien. Il s'approche encore de moi et colle ses lèvres aux miennes, dans un baiser fougueux. C'est alors que je me rends compte qu'il a mis mon gloss coca sur les siennes. Ma boisson préférée sur ma gourmandise adorée. Je prends le contrôle des évènements :

Je lui arrache sa chemise et le pousse sur le lit.

J'enjambe son corps pour m'assoir à califourchon sur son éminence, que je torture par de savants tours de bassin…

Je me penche en avant pour l'embrasser mais ses yeux tombent dans mon décolleté plongeant…

Et là, je… »

- Tu as finalement pu te lâcher ma belle.

- Je suis en manque de Charles, Coralie… C'est affreux ! Et j'ai envie de coca maintenant.

- Tu as toujours envie de coca Domi… ça explique tes rondeurs.

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Les enfants sont de retour. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les revoir me sauverai d'une mort affreuse : j'ai même du m'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre pour éviter Domitille.<p>

Elle n'est plus hystérique : elle est folle. D'un niveau tel que je commence même à m'inquiéter.

Après une discussion avec le Professeur, elle est devenue plus calme. Il semblerait qu'il ait pu la rassurer suffisamment pour qu'elle reprenne les cours et ne martyrise pas les élèves. J'ai bon espoir.

Ce n'est que le soir que nous avons des nouvelles de l'équipe de terrain : Charles est blessé, Erik le raccompagne à l'Institut :

- Blessé ? Comment ? Il a quoi ? C'est grave ? Il va mourir ?

- Domi, TA GUEULE !

- Mais…

- Si c'était si grave, il serait à l'hôpital. Maintenant, essaye de te calmer ou évite de me donner l'envie de te tuer, c'est clair ?

Seul le regard courroucé de mon amie me répond. Je n'en peux plus. Je gère tant bien que mal son angoisse avec mes pouvoirs mais ce traitement s'accompagne d'un céphalée monstrueux. En effet, comme Domi le dit si bien : « c'est le bordel dans ma tête ».

C'est le mode normal de Domitille. Imaginez lorsqu'elle est angoissée comme en ce moment.

Donc, quelques heures plus tard, nous entendons un taxi déposer nos deux hommes sur le perron.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire « ouf » que ma colocataire a déjà disparu. Je la suis donc et les retrouve enlacés. J'interroge du regard Erik qui me dit :

- Charles n'a que le bras cassé, rien de bien méchant. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je respire enfin.

- Inquiète ?

- Beaucoup. Tu me prends dans tes bras ?

Après un léger câlin, nous laissons seul Charles et Domitille pour rejoindre notre salon. En effet, les recherches spéléologiques d'amygdales doivent se faire dans l'intimité.


	12. Chapter 12

Je vous en pris mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, laissez-moi vos impressions pour que je satosfasse au mieux vos exigences...

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p>Charles est dans le salon en compagnie de Domitille. Ils se retrouvent enfin. Nous leur avons laissés la place. En effet, je ne désire qu'une chose : pouvoir enfin me reposer. En effet, cela fait des nuits que je ne dors que quelques heures. Je n'ai jamais parlé de mon inquiétude à Domitille. Je suis celle qui garde ses secrets pour ne pas angoisser d'avantage son amie. Surtout quand je dois limiter son angoisse par mes propres pouvoirs.<p>

Erik a deviné ce que j'avais fait. Je ne porte pas de masque devant lui. Je ne fais que revêtir une sorte de… voile public. Mais là, je suis à bout.

De même, Erik est épuisé. Charles n'est pas non plus de tout repos : on doit toujours veiller sur lui afin qu'il ne présume de ses forces. Dans le sens où il abuse de son pouvoir…

C'est pourquoi nous nous couchons. J'ai tout de même demandé à Erik si Logan était en sécurité. Il m'a répondu : « autant qu'il puisse l'être ». Si on m'annonce demain que c'est la troisième guerre mondiale, je ne m'en étonnerai pas.

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Je suis réveillée pas les caresses d'Erik : sa main parcours mon dos, le creux de mes reins, ma hache pour venir s'égarer un peu plus bas… Je me blottis contre son torse et lève un peu plus la tête pour que ses baisers accèdent à mon cou. Je sens son désir contre mes fesses et décide de le prendre en main. Autant que nous partagions le même plaisir, non ?<p>

Je sens son souffle s'accélérer tandis qu'il se colle de plus en plus à moi, m'obligeant à jouer les contorsionnistes pour continuer mes caresses. Son bras gauche passé sous ma taille, sa main parcours mon ventre, passe dans mon nombril ou presse la pointe de mes seins alors que l'autre s'amuse à me rendre folle. Il enrobe mon clitoris dans une prison de frôlements alors que je désire qu'il me donne l'extase. Je me venge alors, en mettant d'avantage de pression sur sa verge ou en titillant son gland doucement.

Il me mord légèrement le cou lorsqu'il jouit. Ses doigts continuent leurs explorations et je le rejoins quelques secondes après.

La matinée commence bien…

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Nous sommes dans le bureau du Professeur. Grâce aux actions de mon homme, je me retrouve à porter une écharpe dans l'Institut. Le regard que me lance Domi suffit à me griller auprès des personnes qui n'avaient pas devinées notre activité matinale.<p>

Passant d'elle pour m'assoir sur le divan, je lui murmure :

- Moi, au moins, je peux…

Comme revanche, j'ai le droit à un coup de coude de mon amie. En effet, elle est obligée d'être aux petits soins pour lui alors que ce dernier ne peut réaliser aucune prouesse physique majeure : il est sous antibiotiques, ce qui lui confère un état semi-comateux assez amusant à contempler.

- Mesdemoiselles, un peu de calme je vous prie. Erik, peux-tu nous briefer sur votre mission ?

- Nous avons été à Las Vegas, comme vous nous l'avez dit. Il y avait bien un prêtre qui confessait un homme. Mais ce n'était pas le notre. Il avait une journée d'avance sur nous, d'après ce que nous a dit Logan. Nous avons remontés sa piste jusque Dallas. Là, nous avons été pris dans une escarmouche entre deux bandes rivales. Charles a voulu intervenir, ce qui lui a valu son bras cassé. Mais notre homme est passé dans les environs et Logan le piste encore.

- Vous avez pu identifier notre homme ?

- Oui. Il s'agit du Docteur Triviano. Mais son physique n'a plus rien avoir avec ses dernières photographies. Il a été brulé au 3ème degré dans un accident.

Pour avoir travaillée dans un service de stérilisation, je peux vous assurer que les plateaux chirurgicaux des services des Grands Brulés sont reconnaissables à l'odeur…

- Comment le sais-tu ? demande Ororo.

- Charles a sondé l'esprit du prêtre…

Logique. Je me demande juste si le secret du confessionnal a été bafoué et si, dans ce cas, Charles n'est pas damné…

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Il nous faudra attendre une semaine pour que Logan nous contacte. Il a des ennuis. Etonnant, non ?<p>

Le Professeur décide donc de nous laisser, Erik, Ororo, Hank et moi d'aller à son aide. La raison pour laquelle je suis ici ? J'ai besoin d'action moi aussi et puis, comme baptême dans les X-men, venir en aide à Wolvie, c'est classe, non ?

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je risquai quoique ce soit. Les autres sont de vieux baroudeurs et j'ai su tromper la vigilance de Domi en lui disant une autre heure que celle prévu pour le départ. Or de question qu'elle nous accompagne : je ne ferai que m'inquiéter pour elle et me ferai tuer.

Non, je ne dramatise pas. Du tout.

Logan nous a donné rendez-vous dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Il s'agit d'une friche industrielle avec des hangars en brisques rouges et des plafonds de fer élégamment sculpté… Une sorte de mini-gare Montparnasse se tient devant nous : c'est ce lieu qui nous sert de point de rencontre. Nous nous tenons sur nos gardes. En effet, Logan nous prend au dépourvu avec cette usine désaffectée. Dans le sens où, normalement, le bar nous sert d'accueil.

Il n'y a que deux raisons qui poussent un homme tel que lui a nous amener directement sur le terrain :

Soit l'affaire est plus qu'urgente.

Soit il s'agit d'un piège.

J'opte particulièrement pour la seconde option.

Mais une fois la porte du hangar ouvert silencieusement par les bons soins de Bébé Magnéto, nous découvrons un laboratoire dans lequel, assit à un bureau, Logan nous attend. Il parcourt des yeux un fichier informatique et nous fait signe de le rejoindre :

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre un traitre mot de ce texte. Hank ?

- De suite.

Je me demande comment Logan a eu accès aux fichiers sans compétences informatiques connues. C'est lorsque je m'avance d'avantage dans la pièce que je sens l'odeur chaude, légèrement écœurante et ferreuse du sang. Un gémissement m'indique une source de vie et je parcours les derniers mètres qui me séparent d'une salle réfrigérée.

S'y trouve un humain. Au son de sa voix, je dirai un homme. Le visage tuméfié au dessus de ses cicatrices de grands-brulés, chauve, l'arcade sourcilière gauche fendu, permettant au sang de retracer les crevasses qui lui servent de traits, je fais la rencontre du Docteur Triviano.

Les mains liées derrière le dossier de la chaise, j'avise un verre d'eau posé sur un tabouret. Je m'empresse de m'en servir comme prétexte pour étudier ses blessures.

Le prisonnier a du mal à déglutir et s'étouffe presque avec l'eau. J'avise alors des muscles froissés au niveau de son cou, signe que les points de pression ont été « travaillés ». De même, tous ses doigts ont été tordus et certains ongles sont arrachés. La corde qui enserre ses poignets possède un nœud qui, dès que tu bouge, augmente la pression de lien sur la chair qui, peu à peu, s'entaille…

Une fois le docteur rafraichi, je rejoins les x-men. Ils sont tous statufiés devant les découvertes de Logan.

- Tu n'aurais pas du aller là-bas. Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour les Petites Choses.

- Voilà que je n'ai pas le droit d'admirer ton travail d'artiste… Merci beaucoup. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Logan, je connais les règles : Tuer, c'est mal. Torturer aussi. Bon, qu'avons-nous comme problème majeur ?

- Il faut que nous retrouvions un mutant.

- J'en déduis qu'on ne sera pas à l'Institut pour le goûter…

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Cela fait deux semaines que nous pistons le mutant.<p>

Logan nous expliqua que Stricker (l'un de ses anciens « amis » qui lui avait offert son squelette d'adamatium) utilisait le liquide céphalo-rachidien créé par son fils, mutant qui transmettait des images mentales afin de manipuler ou torturer ses cobayes, pour contrôler sa propre équipe de mutants. Le but de Stricker : mettre fin au « problème mutant ».

Nous pouvons donc en déduire deux choses :

Que l'utilisation des mutants contre d'autres mutants n'est pas une nouveauté.

Que le docteur Triviano a su trouver un mutant compatible pour créer son sérum.

C'est pourquoi nous sommes à sa recherche. Essentiellement pour savoir dans quel état ce dernier se trouve. Le fils de Stricker c'est quand même retrouvé lobotomisé, enchainé à un fauteuil roulant, une sonde insérée dans la base du cerveau pour recueillir son LCR et remplir les bouteilles situées dans le dossier de son fauteuil. J'ai oublié de préciser qu'il fut renié mais néanmoins utilisé par son père.

Joie.

Nous espérons que la situation de ce mutant, dont nous n'avons que quelques fragments d'odeur, n'est pas aussi tragique…

Les recherches, pour ce soir, sont terminées. J'accompagne Erik et Logan dans leur mission. Ororo et Hank sont retournés à l'Institut pour décoder les données informatiques tout en nous orientant dans notre « voyage ».

Le Docteur, lui, a rejoint le SHIELD.

Notre hôtel est un vieux chalet des montagnes canadiennes. Ce que je peux dire, c'est que Logan est dans son élément. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi à l'aise que dans ses montagnes. Mais, cette fois-ci, il nous a fait parcourir tellement de kilomètres, que ce soit en voiture ou a pied, que je suis exténuée.

Après une douche miraculeuse, je retrouve Erik sur notre lit, en train de lire les brochures de l'Hôtel. Je m'allonge à côté de lui, avec la grâce d'un éléphant en train de sauter dans la mer d'une falaise, et n'est satisfaite qu'une fois la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Enlève ta serviette, Coralie. Tu vas tremper les draps.

- Nan, c'est la tienne. J'ai laissé mon pyjama dans le sac…

- Qui est dans le coffre de la voiture. Je vais le chercher et je commande le repas dans notre chambre, cela te convient ?

- Rappelle-moi de te dire que je t'aime.

- C'est noté.

Après un baiser sur l'épaule, Erik sort de la chambre. C'est alors que mon téléphone portable sonne :

- Petite Chose, je sors…

- Dis « bonjour » à la pouffe de la semaine de ma part Logan !

- … boire un verre. A demain.

- Bonne nuit !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Erik me rejoint. Mais avant que je ne puisse mettre mon pyjama, il s'assoit à côté de moi sur le lit, baisse ma serviette jusqu'au bas de mes reins et commence à masser mon dos.

Si vous saviez à quel point il est doué de ses mains…

Il remplace ensuite ses mains par sa bouche, faisant des allers-retours sur ma colonne vertébrale ou distribuant des baisers sur mon cou. Je me décale sur le lit pour qu'il puisse s'allonger à côté de moi. Me saisissant les haches, il me colle contre lui pour partager des baisers de plus en plus fiévreux.

Je m'agrippe à sa nuque tout en griffant son dos, le collant d'avantage contre mon corps, de plus en plus chaud. Lui, parcours mes courbes de ses mains, s'égarant sur mes seins, sur mes cuisses et sur ma nuque, pour me ramener dans un échange langoureux.

Je ne tiens plus. Je lui enlève son pull à col-roulé noir et commence à explorer son torse. Je pars d'arrière son oreille, descend le long de sa carotide, retrace ses clavicules, redessinent ses pectoraux et m'amuse à faire entrer et sortir mon doigt de son nombril.

J'aperçois quelques cicatrices et décide de profiter de ses yeux fermés pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Il ne perd pas ses esprits et défait le reste de la serviette qui cachait ma nudité. C'est la première fois que je suis autant exposée à son regard et je ne peux détourner le mien en rougissant.

Il se redresse alors pour me donner un baiser :

- Tu es magnifique. Laisse-moi te regarder…

Comment ne pas le croire quand il me regarde avec adoration ? Docile, je le laisse me découvrir par son regard, ses baisers et ses caresses. Je me perds dans les sensations qu'il fait naitre en moi. Je ne prends conscience de ma position que lorsque je m'entends gémir.

Je suis sur le dos, Erik à ma droite : il est en train de suçoter la pointe des mes seins tandis que ses doigts redécouvre mes plis intimes. Il encercle mon clitoris, me caresse de l'intérieur… Je ne peux que gémir, soupirer son prénom ou le supplier de m'accorder la délivrance…

J'essaie de récupérer mon souffle. Ce qui s'avère être difficile puisqu'Erik m'embrasse continuellement. Le corps brulant du plaisir reçu, je décide d'en faire profiter mon homme.

Je réussi à le mettre sur le dos et m'installe tranquillement sur lui. Les pupilles dilatées par ce spectacle, son désir évident coincé dans son jean, je veux m'amuser.

Après un baiser rapide qui le laisse sur sa faim, je marque son cou puis, d'abord du bout des doigts puis avec ma langue, je redessine chacune de ses cicatrices, descendant de plus en plus bas.

Une fois assise sur ses cuisses, je déboutonne son jean mais Erik stoppe ma main. Devant mon regard interrogateur, il me dit alors :

- Je veux être en toi.

Cette déclaration pleine de désir me fait fondre. Surtout qu'elle est accompagnée d'une caresse au visage, de son torse qui se colle à mes seins dressés et qu'il me renverse sur la lit, réfugié entre mes jambes.

Sa langue parcourt mon cou, ses mains entreprennent une danse de séduction sur mes cuisses et il me murmure à l'oreille :

- Laisse-moi t'aimer, Coralie…

Ses yeux croisent les miens : ils sont remplis d'amour, de respect et de tendresse. Je me mords la lèvre tout en rougissant et lui murmure avant de l'embrasser :

- Fais-moi tienne…

Erik va me rendre folle. Avec toute la tendresse dont il est capable, il caresse la moindre parcelle de peau à sa disposition, la dévore de baiser ou la goûte simplement. Il est lent, méticuleux et les émotions qu'il m'envoi me donne les larmes aux yeux. Je l'aime…

Tout en me donnant du plaisir, il se dévêt. Je veux le voir mais je ne peux que fermer les yeux face aux montées de désire que je ressens. J'entends un papier que l'on déchire et Erik s'installe confortablement entre mes cuisses ouvertes.

Le visage grave, il me regarde, cherchant à déceler la moindre hésitation dans mes yeux. Je ne peux que soupirer, lui sourire et l'embrasser :

- Viens…

Les yeux dans les miens, il se presse d'avantage contre moi et je sens son désir me pénétrer, doucement, guettant le moindre signe d'inconfort sur mon visage. Je le rassure du regard mais ne peux que me mordre la lèvre quand il brise mon hymen :

- Tu as mal ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà passé…

Il continue sa progression lente en moi et attend que je m'habitue à lui une fois totalement entré. Il parcourt alors mon cou de baisers mordillant tout en me chuchotant des phrases mielleuses et dégoulinantes de guimauve à mon oreille pour me faire rire…

Après quelques instants, il commence à se mouvoir en moi. Mon inconfort passé après quelques vas et viens, je commence à ressentir une chaleur monter en moi. Erik souri, m'embrasse et continue sur son rythme, plus occupé à prendre soin de moi qu'à ressentir son propre plaisir. Lorsque je me cambre tout en lui mordant l'épaule, il se décide à accélérer le rythme de ses mouvements.

Il va plus loin, plus vite et plus fort…

Je me perds dans les sensations qu'il fait naitre en moi. Je ne peux que m'agripper à lui, gémissant son prénom, essayant de récupérer mon souffle après un baiser ou concentrée pour ne pas crier. Après quelques minutes, nous nous abandonnons au plaisir et finissons collés l'un contre l'autre, haletants.

Lorsqu'il se retire de moi, je commence à ressentir des muscles que je ne connaissais pas. Ils se transforment lentement en courbatures que j'aurai d'ici quelques heures. Erik va dans la salle de bain et reviens avec un gant de toilette chaud.

Avant que je n'ai pu comprendre les raisons de cette absence, il est déjà en train de me nettoyer et de vérifier que je ne sois pas blessée.

Comment ne pas tomber plus amoureuse que cela ?

Il me prend finalement dans ses bras et nous nous réfugions sur les couvertures. Le silence est relaxant, réconfortant… Adorable. Mais je suis en train de triturer les doigts d'Erik sur son ventre…

- Coralie, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien entendu.

- Je… je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

Quand je dis qu'il est adorable. Avec un sourire, je l'embrasse en le rassurant sur le fait que non, « Je n'ai pas eu mal ». Me mordant la lèvre, je lui pose moi aussi ma question en détournant les yeux…

- Ça a été pour toi ? Je veux dire… je…

- Tu as été parfaite.

Il ponctue sa déclaration d'un baiser tellement rempli de sentiments et de tendresse que je pourrai presque commencer à aimer la guimauve… Presque.

Des baisers, des « je t'aime », une bonne nuit de sommeil et des courbatures plus tard, nous descendons rejoindre Logan dans l'entrée. Avec un sourire goguenard, il me dit :

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Je m'éloigne de lui rouge tomate alors que son rire m'accompagne. La journée va être longue…


	13. Chapter 13

Trois jours plus tard, nous sommes en Alaska. Je vais finir par haïr cette mission.

Je suis constamment gelée, mes mains souffrent de l'onglet et mes orteils ont disparu, pris dans les glaces. Je suis pourtant chaudement habillée, vous pouvez me croire. J'ai adopté la marche des astronautes dans l'espace, sauf que nous sommes sur terre. Je ne pourrai pas être plus sexy.

- Coralie, il ne reste que cinq malheureux kilomètres. Tu demanderas à Erik de te réchauffer sous la couette lorsqu'on sera à l'hôtel.

Je stoppe ma marche. Je n'en peux plus. Logan me jure sur tous les dieux (qu'il connait personnellement), que notre homme se trouve bien dans ce dernier village. Depuis le début de la mission, il me berce d'illusion. J'ai du perdre quatre kilogrammes (un exploit, compte tenu du fait qu'il a fallu que je perde un os pour ça), vu que Logan préfère marcher dans la poudreuse et admirer les paysages (chose que je fais habituellement), que de choisir la route et les moyens de locomotion motorisés qui ne coupent pas _directement _par la route qu'il a décidé.

Un vrai gamin.

De ce fait, et devant mon insistance plus qu'autoritaire, je l'ai obligé à louer des motoneiges pour faire les kilomètres qui nous séparaient de notre destination.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que Logan et Erik se mettent dans l'idée de faire une course de vitesse et détruisent les motos en sautant d'un dénivelé jugé « praticable » par Erik. De ce fait, je suis Logan et Erik dans la piste qu'ils tracent afin de nous mener à notre dernier hôtel.

Je ne réponds pas à la dernière remarque de Logan. J'ai trop mal pour. J'ai beau taper mes mains l'une contre l'autre, j'ai toujours ce problème de circulation sanguine qui fait que là, à travers mes gants et mes sous-gants de soie, mes mains sont gelées. Ce qui se traduit par une brûlure intense, comme des pics de glace qui entre dans mes os. Et je ne peux plus bouger mes doigts. Mais je sèche mes larmes, serres les dents et continue ma marche…

Il le faut de toute façon.

Logan, lui, est dans son élément. Il piste, juge de la profondeur de la neige, écoute le silence et profite de la nature. Le retour à la vie sauvage lui convient tout à fait.

Erik, lui, ne se plaint pas. Disons que les camps de concentration amènent une certaine objectivité quand à ce qui est dur ou pas dans la vie courante…

Mais je dois ravaler mon orgueil quand le dernier reniflement que je fais ne passe pas inaperçue. Je marche toujours quelques pas derrière les hommes, ce qui me permets de les suivre tout en allant à mon propre rythme. Mais mon attention est fixée sur les pas que je dois effectuer, et non sur la personne qui m'attend.

- Tes mains te font mal ?

- Oui.

Erik les prend alors dans ses propres mains pour les frotter vigoureusement. Mais par le simple fait d'être presser l'une sur l'autre, je ne peux que laisser échapper une grimace de douleur.

- A ce point ?

J'hoche la tête tout en baissant les yeux. Le reniflement qui suit et les larmes qui coulent démontrent que mon seuil de tolérance est dépassé. Je baisse les armes.

Erik ouvre alors sa veste et me colle contre lui. Il est chaud, cela fait du bien. Je respire son odeur tandis qu'il me berce quelques instants :

- Enlève tes gants Coralie et mets-les directement sur la peau d'Erik. Il a connu pire.

Je m'empresse d'obéir aux conseils de Logan. Mes gants lâchés sur le sol, je glisse mes mains sous le pull de mon homme. Il ne peut que frissonner quand elles s'aplatissent au milieu de son dos. Mais avant de pouvoir profiter de sa chaleur, je sens un courant d'air froid : Logan vient de lever les vêtements d'Erik pour constater l'étendue des dégâts.

- Coralie, tu es énervante. On se dépêche de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il faut qu'elle mette ses mains au plus vite dans de l'eau chaude, sinon elle va les perdre.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait cette réflexion. Mais, étrangement, quand cela vient de Logan, elle fait de suite beaucoup plus peur…

Pour arriver plus vite au village, Logan me porte sur son dos. Il a ouvert assez son manteau pour que je puisse glisser mes mains sur son torse. Je lui ais posée deux questions sur tout le trajet :

- Je ne suis pas trop lourde ?

- Tu ne vas pas attraper froid ?

Qui ont reçu pour réponses :

- T'es un poids plume.

- J'ai vécu à poil durant des années au Canada.

- La ferme et profite de la ballade.

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Finalement, nous avons atteint l'hôtel. On nous a de suite aidés à enlever les différentes couches que nous portions et conduits à nos chambres respectives. Etrangement, je me retrouve sur un lit, aux côtés d'Erik qui me masse les mains et de Logan qui est parti à la salle de bain pour y remplir d'eau bouillante le lavabo.<p>

Il existe une expérience amusante à réaliser quand vous avez le temps : vous aller vous promener dehors quand la température est froide. Vos mains sont alors froides et rouges. Vous avez du mal à les utiliser. Dans ce cas, passez-les sous l'eau froide. Cette dernière vous semblera chaude car la perception de la température est tronquée. Mais cela vous serra douloureux.

Imaginez le supplice lorsque l'eau est bouillante…

La mort dans l'âme, je me rejoins Logan dans la salle de bain. Sans ménagement, il se saisit de mes mains et les plonge dans l'eau. Mon premier réflexe : me dégager de sa prise et m'enfuir en courant. C'est une véritable torture. Et il rajoute en manipulant mes doigts sous l'eau, les étirant, les manipulant et les massant.

Je ne peux pas m'en aller car Erik me tient contre lui en attendant la fin de l'opération.

Au bout de dix minutes, j'ai récupéré mes mains. Mais j'ai besoin de câlins, de chocolats chauds et surtout de mouchoirs…

Erik et Logan sont partis après le repas. Il s'agissait plus d'un goûter, vu l'horaire mais, au vu du festin qui a été accordé, c'était un repas.

Je suis dans la chambre, bien emmitouflée dans les couvertures. Puisque je suis enfin libre de mes mouvements et de mes paroles, je vais pouvoir téléphoner à Domitille :

- Salut ! Comment tu vas !

- Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ici, Coralie ?

- Absolument pas. Je m'en fou. Je veux te parler. Tu me manques de trop…

- … Tu gagnes. Alors, racontes, quoi de neuf ?

- Je suis en Alaska, Erik et Logan ont détruit nos motoneiges, j'ai failli perdre l'usage de mes mains à cause de l'onglet et Erik m'a fait l'amour…

- Perdre l'usage de tes mains et… QUOI ! MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! ET…

Je n'ai pas vraiment entendu le reste des tergiversations de Domitille. J'ai éloigné prestement le combiné téléphonique de mon oreille afin de préserver mon audition. Une fois le doux murmure des exclamations de mon amie estompé, je reprends la conversation :

- J'ai éloigné le téléphone donc je n'ai pas écouté tes questions. Je crois pouvoir la résumer en : c'était comment ?

- Oui. Raconte !

- Bien. Très bien…

- Je vois ton sourire Coralie alors raconte-moi !

Finalement, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Imaginez-vous : cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas vu ma colocataire, il a bien fallu rattraper le temps perdu ! C'est pourquoi je ne raccroche que lorsque Logan et Erik rentrent dans ma chambre, seuls et l'air hagard.

- Désolée Domi, je raccroche. Les hommes sont dans la pièce.

- Dis-leur « bonjour » de ma part !

- Pas de problème.

- Vous avez le « bonjour » de Domitille. Que c'est-il passé ? Vous avez vu le mutant ?

Etrangement, ils ne me répondent pas. Ils s'approchent de moi, s'assoient chacun à mes côtés et posent leur tête sur mes épaules.

Je ne pose plus de questions. Je les prends contre moi, les bercent et leur caresse les cheveux, comme une maman le ferait lorsque son enfant vient d'avoir un cauchemar. Je me mets même à chanter une berceuse…

Nous restons comme ça, tout les trois serrés les uns contre les autres, dans la même couverture dont je nous ais recouverts, durant de longues minutes.

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Nous partons le jour suivant. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ose pas leur demander. Nous avons dormi tous les trois dans le même lit et je me suis transformée en doudou. Situation qui m'aurait plus dans d'autres circonstances.<p>

Lorsque le Black-Bird nous accueille à son bord, Erik et Logan sont toujours en état de choc. Je fais un signe de tête à Hank et Ororo pour qu'ils ne posent pas de question. Et nous rentrons à l'Institut.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de descendre de l'appareil que Domi nous sert tout les trois dans ses bras. Je transmets un message télépathique à Charles pour lui expliquer la situation puis me laisse embarquer dans l'effervescence de Domitille.

Nous déjeunons tous avec les élèves. Mais Logan et Erik restent toujours aussi apathiques. Je pousse un soupir de résignation mais retrouve le sourire quand Charles me donne un baiser sur la joue, m'encouragement ainsi mais déclenchant surtout des réactions de jalousie de la part de sa petite-amie. Il a réussi son coup : me faire sortir de mes idées noires et me donner du baume au cœur.

- Domi, garde-le. C'est un bon.

- Touche-le et je te tue Coralie.

- Du calme Princesse, je préfère les mecs traumatisés…

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Après une bonne douche, nous sommes convoqués dans le bureau du Professeur pour le débriefing.<p>

Nous nous installons comme d'habitude mais, cette fois, je serre les mains de Logan et d'Erik, situés à mes côtés. C'est ce geste qui, lui, est inhabituel.

Je raconte alors notre voyage et ses différentes étapes. J'ai le droit à un cri théâtralement horrifié de Domitille quand à mes mains (le pari était de savoir si Hank allait de suite réagir en me les manipulant. Ce qu'il fait. Mais il lui faut toujours un déclencheur, d'où le cri de Domi…) et un long silence quand j'arrive à la fin de mon histoire.

Il reste la partie la plus importante : le mutant. Et ainsi, la raison qui a causé cet état de choc chez mes deux compagnons.

Qui ne se décident toujours pas à prendre le relais de la conversation.

- Erik, Logan… Pourriez-vous nous dire où est le mutant ?

C'est le Professeur qui pose la question. Et Logan réagit enfin :

- Il est mort, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Et, sans nous donner plus d'explication, il sort de la pièce. Erik, lui, ne dit toujours rien. Je porte alors un regard désespéré à Charles qui lève un sourcil.

Le Professeur met alors fin à la réunion…

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>- Erik, réveille-toi ! ERIK !<p>

Nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit et je crois que Logan été Erik font le concours de celui qui réveille le plus de personne avec un cauchemar.

Je reviens de la chambre de Logan : ce dernier gémissait de plus en plus fort tout en tapant contre le mur. Il m'a même réveillé, c'est tout dire… Je me suis donc levée et j'ai observé un nombre important de personne à la porte de sa chambre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Disons que la dernière expérience de Malicia s'est révélée douloureuse.

J'ai donc demandé aux élèves de regagner leur lit et je me suis occupée de Logan. Je me suis assise à ses côtés et il a reconnu mon odeur. Il est vrai que se précipiter sur lui pour s'allonger de tout son long sur son corps, en évitant ainsi les coups de griffes, est une technique peu commune mais efficace. Il s'est réveillé, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, il m'a envoyé chier.

Il va donc mieux.

Mais une fois mon propre lit retrouvé, c'est Erik qui a commencé à se débattre dans les draps. J'ai évité ses coups, suis sortie du lit et essaye désespérément de le tirer de son cauchemar.

- ERIK ! Tout va bien, c'est un cauchemar maintenant, réveille-toi !

Au bout de la sixième injonction, Erik ouvre enfin les yeux et se redresse, complètement affolé. Je le prends alors dans mes bras et le calme. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux minutes que son souffle s'apaise et qu'il revient à la réalité.

Sans lâcher son visage, je le redresse afin que nous nous fassions face. Tout en caressant les joues, je ne lâche pas son regard et lui dit :

- Maintenant, ça suffit. Tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Devant ses premiers signes de négations, je l'embrasse et lui dit d'un ton calme mais autoritaire :

- Si j'étais à ta place, c'est ce que tu ferais. Raconte-moi, Erik…

Je pose mon front contre le sien à cette dernière phrase. Nous respirons le même air, jouant avec nos nez et, finalement, je câline mon homme qui réfugie sa tête dans mon cou.

C'est alors qu'il me décrit la scène :

- Nous sommes allés à l'adresse que nous avons obtenue du barman. Logan a frappé plusieurs fois à la porte mais personne ne nous répondait. Toutes les fenêtres et les portes étaient closes hermétiquement de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Mais notre homme y habitait. Alors, j'ai ouvert la porte. Je n'avais pas compris au début : tous les gonds étaient soudés et la porte entière s'est détachée. C'est alors qu'on a sentie l'odeur de putréfaction. Nous sommes rentrés dans la maison. Le salon avait deux de ses habitants sur le sofa : notre mutant et sa femme. Ils étaient morts depuis longtemps. Mais il y avait des jeux d'enfants sur le sol. Et des traces de pas marqués par le sang. Alors, on a parcouru la maison à la recherche de survivant. Dans la chambre du fond, on a découvert… Une petite fille qui tenait son petit frère dans ses bras… Ils étaient morts mais elle l'avait gardé contre elle… jusqu'au bout et…

Erik pleure. Je le berce jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Je sais très bien que pour qu'il craque, il lui nécessairement beaucoup d'émotion. Et cette scène n'a fait que rouvrir ses blessures.

Quand à Logan, s'il y a bien une seule chose qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on s'en prenne à des enfants…

Je crois que je vais souvent être réveillée au cours des prochaines nuits…

Le lendemain, je raconte les faits à Domitille, Charles et au Professeur. Eux seuls peuvent être au courant. Mais je me demande quel impact cela va avoir sur les comportements de mes amis au cours des prochains jours…


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à mes reviewers de me soutenir!

ça fait un plaisir monstre ! ;D

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 14<span> (ou "Comment ne pas avoir de titre")**

Les changements opérés dans le comportement de Logan et d'Erik furent… Spectaculaires :

Logan est intransigeant avec les élèves, passe des heures dans le garage à bichonner sa moto et ne consomme plus que des bières. Personne n'ose plus l'approcher et je me fais gentiment rembarrer dès que j'approche de lui. Même le Professeur a eu le droit à un « Allez vous faire foutre».

Mais le pire changement reste celui d'Erik. Charles a retrouvé l'Erik froid, distant, furieux contre lui-même qu'il a rencontré. Mieux vaut ne pas le froisser ou le contrarier car il fait preuve d'un sarcasme mordant et inconvenant, mettant de suite mal à l'aise les personnes qui fuient.

Autant dire que l'ambiance est tendue…

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que nous sommes revenus de notre mission. C'est le week-end et nous sommes réunis dans le salon. Par ce « nous », j'entends bien sur Domitille, Erik, Charles et moi. Logan loge définitivement dans le garage…

Durant leur habituelle partie d'échec, aucune parole ne fut échangée. Les pions se déplacent prudemment, déjouant les pièges tendus par l'adversaire. Domitille et moi relisons des mangas, commentant allégrement les qualités de nos personnages préférés respectifs, en excellentes hystériques que nous sommes.

Mais après que nous ayons dit avec qui et pourquoi nous coucherions avec tel personnage, nos confidences s'étendent un peu plus vers le domaine privé. En chuchotant, Domitille me demande alors :

- Vous l'avez refait, Erik et toi ?

- Nan. Trop de fatigue durant la mission et maintenant, il n'est plus d'humeur.

Nous déposons nos regards sur Erik. Il est vrai que ses épaules sont tendues, que ses yeux sont fixés sur un objectif : anéantir le jeu de Charles. Jamais auparavant le jeu de mon homme n'a été aussi sanglant…

Simulant un frisson, je me retourne vers mon amie qui me pose une question dérangeante :

- Il ne te fait pas de mal, au moins ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il aurait déjà reçu des coups et serait devenu mon objet sexuel. Je me vois bien avec un fouet…

J'ai réussi mon tour de force : faire rire la Domitille inquisitrice et ne pas répondre véritablement à la question.

Non, Erik ne me fait pas de mal. Physiquement du moins. Moralement, c'est autre chose. Il ne cesse de faire des cauchemars, ne se laisse plus approcher et ne se comporte plus comme un amoureux. C'est tout juste s'il tolère ma présence.

Dure réalité…

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>La soirée se finie relativement tôt. Je rejoins alors ma chambre et prends une longue douche. Quand je reviens, je réalise qu'Erik étudie des cartes de l'Alaska. Je l'entoure de mes bras et pose ma tête sur son épaule :<p>

- Tu repars en croisade ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Après cette déclaration, il se dégage de mon étreinte, range ses affaires et décide de se laver. J'envois alors un message télépathique à Charles :

« Je te préviens, je prends le taureau par ses cornes ce soir. Sauve-moi si besoin est. Et passe le bonsoir à Domitille pour moi ! »

J'attends ensuite Erik qui, bien entendu, prend tout son temps…

Lorsqu'il sort de la salle de bain, il est juste vêtu d'un boxer. Il a même réussit le cliché de la goutte d'eau qui descend de ses cheveux, parcours son visage, passe près de sa bouche et recueillit pas sa langue.

Il veut ma mort ou quoi !

Je me secoue alors la tête (littéralement) pour me remettre les idées en place et saisit les épaules d'Erik pour le faire assoir en face de moi sur le lit.

- Si tu veux partir à la poursuite des personnes qui ont fait ce massacre, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais que Logan t'accompagne.

- Ce qui…

- Erik : la ferme. Je continue. Ensuite, si tu veux continuer à te comporter comme un salaud avec le reste de l'humanité, il n'y a pas de problème. Tu vas juste te sentir très seul d'ici peu de temps. Enfin, si tu te fais chier au possible en étant mon compagnon et que tu ne veux plus de moi, dit-le franchement au lieu de me faire ressentir à quel point je suis indésirable. Tes réponses ?

Seul le silence me répond.

- J'apprécie beaucoup ta franchise, Erik. Je te souhaite une excellente nuit.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la porte. Mais je ne peux tourner la poignée. Tous les joints se retrouvent soudés aux murs et je suis enfermée. Je me retourne, bien décidée à expliquer mon point de vue à Erik quand ce dernier me regarde vraiment depuis notre retour.

Ce que j'y vois est une grande peur et une infinie tristesse. Mais aussi une rancœur tenace et une colère… Indescriptible.

Je me loge alors entre ses jambes et presse sa tête contre mon cœur. Lui referme ses bras autours de moi et me serre comme si j'allais disparaitre définitivement.

- Je ne pars nulle part Erk, rassure-toi. Il fallait bien que je te fasse réagir.

- Ce que tu disais était faux ?

- Non. J'en pensais chaque mot.

- Alors, je suis un beau salopard.

- En effet.

Mais ma déclaration est ponctuée par un baiser dans ses cheveux. Nous restons enlacés de longues minutes, nous retrouvant doucement.

Enfin, jusqu'à temps que les mains de mon homme ne s'égarent vers mes fesses.

- Tu penses faire quoi, là ?

- Me faire pardonner, pourquoi ?

- Tu rêves.

Je dégage ses mains d'une tape et me dirige vers mon côté du lit. Tandis que je grimpe dessus, Erik s'allonge confortablement sur le dessus du lit. Dans une position plus qu'aguicheuse…

Mais s'il veut jouer, on sera deux.

- Très bien playboy, tu as gagné. Mais JE fixe les règles. A moins que tu ne veuilles te retrouver attaché aux battants du lit, tu les suis à la lettre, c'est bien compris ?

Après avoir reçu un sourire aguicheur comme confirmation, je m'assoie tranquillement sur son bassin en lui laissant apercevoir ma petite culotte, faite de tulle et transparente, ce qui, je peux le confirmer, fait son « petit » effet.

Il dépose aussitôt ses mains sur mes hanches et leur prodigue des caresses. Après en avoir profiter quelques secondes, je les retire et lui dis :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me prodiguer des caresses ou de me toucher tant que je ne t'y autorise pas. Si tu romps cette règle, je cesse toute activité.

- Mais c'est du chantage !

- En effet mon ami. Que choisis-tu ?

Il lève alors les bras au dessus de sa tête, me donnant ainsi son consentement. Je ne peux que m'amuser une dernière fois à le taquiner, un sourire malicieux mais néanmoins pur et innocent aux lèvres:

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'attache, pour t'aider à résister à la tentation ?

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>- TU AS FAIT QUOI ?<p>

- Domitille, tu peux éviter de me massacrer les oreilles ?

- MAIS… MAIS… MAIS…

- Si ça peut te rassurer, après quelques minutes d'exploration intense de son corps, je lui ais permis de me toucher. Quoique « dévorer » serait plus le terme…

- D'où la quantité de suçons…

- Domi : la ferme.

Nous sommes dans la salle de psychomotricité. Nous déplaçons les tapis vers une autre salle, beaucoup plus grande. En effet, j'ai l'intention de faire une surprise aux étudiants : c'est la première période d'évaluation et la tension intra-institut augmente de façon exponentielle, entrainant une recrudescence significative des « accidents mutants ».

Afin d'éviter que l'Institut ne s'autodétruise, j'ai demandé l'accord du Professeur pour faire une séance avec tous les élèves passant une épreuve. Il a donc fallu reporter certain cours mais la réalité est là : je vais faire une séance de relaxation avec près de 80 élèves.

Pour m'aider dans cette épreuve colossale, compte tenu du fait que je vais devoir gérer tout les pouvoirs (puisque leur contrôle est diminué durant la relaxation), Domitille jouera des morceaux de flute traversière.

Nos pouvoirs combinés devraient maintenir la salle en bon état.

J'espère…

- Coralie, pouvons-nous assister à la séance ?

- Piotr : pas de problème. Charles risque de ressentir des difficultés avec son empathie. Erik, tu sais te relaxer ?

- S'il te plait…

Imaginez-vous la scène : Domitille, Charles et Erik qui, sur un même ton suppliant, me demander l'autorisation de se relaxer, en adoptant la même figure « petit chaton voulant être adopté »…

- Pathétiques. Allez chercher le reste des tapis dans ce cas.

- De suite !

Mais avant de me laisser, Erik dépose un baiser dans mon cou et me glisse à l'oreille d'une voix affreusement sulfureuse :

- Je sais me relâcher : souviens-toi d'hier…

Etrangement, je suis rouge tomate lorsque je me présente aux élèves…

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>La séance s'est révélée bien plus difficile que prévu. Outre les pouvoirs mutants libérés, j'ai du gérer des crises de panique et de terreur, une crise d'angoisse et deux suffocations. Je suis littéralement vidée de mon énergie.<p>

Je me suis réfugiée aux sous-sols. Adossée contre le mur qui fait face à l'infirmerie, je profite du silence et de la fraicheur des lieux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un tremblement de terre ne fasse « frémir » les murs de l'Institut. Je crois que nous avons de la visite…

Lorsque je remonte à la surface, je constate que les exercices d'évacuations sont bien acquis. Il ne reste que l'équipe enseignante. Ororo, Hank, Charles et Erik sont déjà dans les jardins à la poursuite d'Avalanche. Disons plutôt que ce dernier subit les attaques de chacun.

Logan affronte une sorte de géant composé d'un assemblage de divers déchets. Le léger souci est que les griffes de Wolvie arrachent plus que découpent les parties de cette « chose qui n'est pas La Chose ». C'est un souci car c'est nous qui devrons ramasser les déchets.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur les autres combats qu'une femme me lance des ondes sonores qui me font perdre l'équilibre. Au vu de ses capacités, j'en déduis qu'il s'agit de Vertigo.

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une mutante de seconde catégorie. Je prends le pouvoir de Tornade et m'en sers pour projeter sur la tête de Vertigo, une pierre du mur sur le point de tomber. Une fois assommée, je pars à la recherche de Domitille.

Esquivant les attaques croisées, je l'aperçois enfin près d'une fontaine. Je surplombe la scène, étant sur une terrasse : je ne peux donc rien faire. En face d'elle se tient une petite fille avec de grande main. Dès que cette dernière touche un objet, il commence à fondre.

Nous avons donc un problème : Logan m'a parlé des Morlocks et cette fille en fait partie. Mais pourquoi les Morlocks s'attaqueraient-ils à l'Institut alors qu'ils sont pacifiques et ne veulent vivre que dans les égouts ?

Domitille, quand à elle, se décide enfin à utiliser son pouvoir. Au bout de quelques secondes, la petite fille se met à vaciller et, finalement, s'endort. C'est la première fois que Domi doit se servir de ses capacités pour se défendre… Je descends la rejoindre.

- Princesse, tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Où est Charles ?

- A la poursuite d'Avalanche. Avec Erik. Pas de problème.

Nous décidons alors de garder l'entrée de l'Institut. Outre les dommages matériels qu'offre cette bataille, nous ramenons les blessés à l'abri. Fort heureusement, il s'agit surtout de blessures superficielles et de contusions. Beaucoup de sang et de vertiges, mais peu de casse réelle.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le silence remplace les différents bruits d'attaques et l'ensemble de l'équipe rejoint le hall d'entrée.

Du coin de l'œil, je constate qu'Erik a le cuir chevelu coupé : son visage est couvert de sang. Et il se tient le poignet, signe d'une douleur majeure.

Charles va bien malgré un boitillement de la cheville droite.

Logan est couvert de sang, de sueur et de terre. Ses blessures se referment déjà, phénomène que j'adorai observer si je n'avais pas du travail.

Domitille joue de la flute pour apaiser les tensions et me permettre de rediriger les enfants restant dans leur chambre dans le calme.

Enfin, nous nous posons sur le sol, bien décidées à reprendre une contenance.

- Domitille, Coralie, bon travail.

- Merci Professeur, répondons-nous en même temps.

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>- Vous savez pourquoi les Morlocks nous ont attaqués ?<p>

- Excellente question, Coralie.

Il s'agit du débriefing. Nous sommes dans le bureau du Professeur qui, jusque là, est resté silencieux. Les enfants ont été tous retrouvés dans les environs et chacun s'occupent de sa nuit de sommeil. Il est maintenant vingt-deux heures et l'attaque a eu lieu vers seize heures.

Tous les dommages matériaux ont déjà été colmatés : le fait d'être mutant aide beaucoup dans les travaux d'urbanisme.

Il n'y a pas eu de prisonnier. Après leur défaite, les Morlocks sont repartis chez eux. Seuls les anciens alliés de Papy Magnéto, dont fait partie Vertigo, ont été interrogés.

- Mais ils n'ont pas pu nous donner les informations recherchées.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont sous sérum, comme les Morlocks, répondit alors le Professeur.

- Nous pouvons en déduire que le Docteur Triviano avait déjà vendu sa substance. Il nous faut découvrir à qui…

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous le jure: on peux encourager les auteurs. Il y a un bouton qui sert à ça. Il suffit juste d'appuyer dessus. Si, si! Je vous jure !<strong>

Mais dans tout le scas, j'espère que cette fic vous plais !


	15. Chapter 15

Merci aux lecteurs pour leur soutien !

* * *

><p><span><span>

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 15: le monde souterrain<span>**

Mon environnement est odorant. Tandis que je cours derrière Logan et Domitille, j'essaye de repérer notre chemin. Hélas, nous ne cessons pas de tourner et de tourner encore, dans un dédale de chemins qui ne mène que dans les entrailles de la terre. En effet, je suis dans les égouts.

- Nous avons une mission, que nous avons acceptée. Seuls, nous devons retrouver des Morlocks pour…

- Ferme-la.

Soit. J'apprends donc que dans les égouts, Logan n'a pas d'humour. Et que je ressemble de plus en plus à Deadpool. Tuez-moi.

Domitille est en mode « commando ». Il est vrai que mon amie sait, sans aucun doute, utiliser son espace personnel (relativement imposant) comme moyen d'attraction. Mais se dire qu'elle est capable de faire les stages de survie de Wolverine sans réels efforts…

J'en suis jalouse.

Bon, je me reconcentre. Après la dernière attaque de l'Institut, trois équipes ont été formées :

Hank, Ororo et Charles s'occupe des recherches. Ils ont pour but de glaner les informations dispensées sur le net et avec Cérébro sur la distribution du sérum.

Erik fait le lien entre le SHIELD et l'Institut.

Logan, Domi et moi sommes à la recherche des Morlocks afin de retracer le parcours du sérum.

Le reste de l'équipe enseignante s'occupe de l'Institut, ce qui, je dois le dire, la partie la moins plaisante. Je fais taire mes pensées lorsque Logan nous fait signe de nous séparer. Lui va tout droit, Domi à gauche et moi, à droite.

J'avance dans la pénombre. Les ténèbres ne s'écartent que devant la faible lumière de ma lampe frontale. Après deux à quatre minutes de marches, j'aperçois une forme humanoïde. Qui se précise lorsque je m'approche. C'est une petite fille. Celle-là même qui a essayé d'attaquer Domitille à l'Institut.

Elle est calme. Me regarde de ses grands yeux. Ce que j'y vois me fait mal au cœur : il n'y a plus d'espoir, pas de curiosité et un fatalisme… ce n'est pas une petite fille mais une âme qui s'attend toujours au pire de la vie.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Coralie. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Elle ne me répond pas. Son silence est la pire des situations. Comme si, quoique je dise, cela ne changera pas la situation. Elle, difforme par sa situation, ne fait pas partie de mon monde. Elle a renoncé au regard d'autrui. Elle n'existe pas. Elle est une Morlocks.

C'est comme ça que j'ai compris son monde. Et qu'elle m'y conduit.

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo<span>

* * *

><p>J'arrive dans un collecteur. Quatre égouts se déversent dans une même rivière. L'enjambant, un plancher à était construit, assemblage de divers déchets, d'échafaudages, de pierre et de bois. Un petit village s'y est installé. Nous sommes chez les Morlocks.<p>

Toute la scène est éclairée par divers assemblage d'ampoules, de bougies, de lucioles, de diodes…

Les maisons sont en tôle ou des objets disposés en carré, accompagnés d'un matelas, symbolisent une maison.

Je suis toujours la petite fille qui me conduit au centre du village. Sur ce qu'il sert de place centrale, un trône est disposé. Et sur ce trône, une mutante, au physique masculin, un bandeau sur l'œil, me regarde d'un air condescendant.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, habitante de la surface ?

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Coralie. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

- Réponds à ma question.

- Je souhaiterai savoir comment des Morlocks ont pu être utilisé comme armes et attaquer l'Institut.

- Tu veux le sérum.

Il semblerait que la reine ne soit pas commode. Le jeu de mot ridicule que je viens de faire avec un empereur romain me suffit pour garder mon calme. Oui, je me contente de peu.

- Votre majesté se fourvoie : je ne cherche que le revendeur de ce sérum. Mais si vous en avez des échantillons, pourriez-vous me les confier afin que nous puissions créer un antidote ?

- Et si nous faisions un jeu ? Je libère ton amie si tu gagnes. Tu deviens mon esclave dans le cas contraire.

Sort alors de derrière le trône Domitille, ligotée et entourée de quatre gardiens. Des plus laids. Je peux vous assurer une chose : elle n'est pas contente.

Moi, je me demande si, par télépathie, Charles est au courant de la situation. Si oui, est-il en colère ?

- Je suis navrée, votre majesté. Il est vrai que combattre pour sauver l'honneur de mon amie serait le gage d'un cliché magnifique, et du moyen, pour moi, de faire chanter Domi pour le reste de sa vie mais, hélas, je crois que vous avez un autre sujet de préoccupation.

- Lequel ?

- Moi.

Tandis que Logan s'amuse à mettre en exergue ses capacités de combattant, je me dirige vers Domi et, avec un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, me permets de lui dire avant de la libérer :

- Alors, on aime être attachée ?

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Finalement, après que Logan ais attaché chacun des Morlocks, nous avons pu « discuter ». Il s'est avéré que le sérum avait été donné aux Morlocks qui nous ont attaqués. Seuls trois échantillons restent en leur possession.<p>

Histoire de corser la réalité, nuls souvenirs ne sont présents chez eux. En résumé : la petite fille nous accompagne à l'Institut pour un rendez-vous avec Charles Xavier. L'objectif de la séance : inspection approfondit des souvenirs.

Je suis dans ma chambre, occupée à lire les mails de ma famille, quand Erik rentre, claque la porte et commence à faire les cents pas sur le tapis.

- Tu me dis ce qu'il se passe avant de creuser une tranchée, s'il te plait ?

- Le SHIELD, ce… ce… ce FURY… Je vais tous les TUER !

- Perspective intéressante. Tu peux m'en donner les raisons ?

Il semblerait que ma capacité à accepter les assassinats passés de mon homme le choque absolument. Quel paradoxe. Après, on dit que les femmes sont compliquées…

Erik s'assoit sur le lit et se masse la nuque. Signe d'une lassitude intense. Il est chou avec son poignet dans le plâtre… J'ai trop envie de dessiner dessus mais il ne veut pas… Méchant.

Cessant mon activité psychique débridée, je m'installe confortablement sur ses genoux, m'amuse à me lover contre lui et à taquiner son nez avec le mien.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il resserre ses prises sur mes hanches :

- Tu ne serais pas d'humeur câline ?

- Tu sais que là, si j'ai envie de t'embêter et puisque j'ai réussi à éloigner tes sombres pensées, je pourrai quitter la pièce et te laisser en plan ?

- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Si tu fais ça, je t'assomme avec mon plâtre.

- Tu viens de résoudre un grand mystère.

- Lequel ?

- Comment fait Charles pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec Domi…

Après un grand éclat de rire, Erik me fait basculer sur le lit pour une fin d'après-midi consacrée aux câlins.

* * *

><p><span><span>

* * *

><p>- Domitille, que se passe-t-il ?<p>

- Tu n'as pas travaillé aujourd'hui donc tu n'as pas de prise de note. Alors, c'était bien avec Erik ?

- Oui, oui, n'esquive pas la question.

- Charles a quitté l'Institut pour aller dans un bar boire un verre en solitaire. Il m'énerve. On ne se dispute jamais. Et il ne se laisse pas aller au lit.

- Donc, je traduis. Tu voudrais l'accompagner parce que cela fait une semaine que vous n'êtes pas sortie. Vous n'avez que peu de temps pour discuter de ce fait, tu n'ennuis de ton homme. Vous ne vous disputez jamais car vous régler les problèmes d'abord et que Charles, de son éducation, est casé pour le reste de ces jours et n'envisage même pas que tu le quittes, enlevant ainsi toute la passion de cet amour qui vous lie et il ne connait que le missionnaire et la cuisine pour varier l'acte sexuel. C'est ça ?

- Je te déteste.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je continue de ranger mes papiers tandis que Domitille s'amuse silencieusement avec un de mes gros ballons. Mais après quelques minutes, Domi craque :

- Tu as une idée pour m'aider ?

- D'une façon totalement machiavélique absolument sadique mais très jouissive ? Oui.

- Tu as ton sourire qui fait peur.

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>- Vas-y…<p>

- On va TOUT entendre ?

- C'est le principe d'un micro installé par son petit ami sous la table pour que sa petite amie et son amie puisse écouter la conversation. Maintenant tais-toi, ça commence !

- Coralie, tu es dingue.

- Je sais Domi. Maintenant, la ferme !

Dans un bar de la ville, deux hommes s'installent à la table d'un troisième, qui entame son deuxième whiskey :

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Charles : Domitille s'inquiète et je veux coucher avec Coralie. Tu fais le lien ?

- Elle t'a demandé de me parler, oui. Et Logan est là pour ?

- T'apprendre comment satisfaire ta petite amie. J'ai pas envie de te remplacer, sans offense.

- Je suis déjà dans les affres de l'alcool alors… Vous pouvez commencer messieurs.

- Alors, quand tu as la possibilité de…

Du reste de la conversation, que je ne rapporterai pas à des oreilles chastes, nous avons appris deux choses. La première est que Logan mérite sa réputation au lit (je vous dis pas l'état de ma petite culotte une fois qu'il a fini son cours). La seconde est que Charles va passer une nuit mémorable et a ENFIN compris comment Domitille fonctionnait.

Bon, en réalité, il y a une troisième chose que j'ai appris : je vais pouvoir réaliser TOUTES les bêtises dont je rêve dans l'Institut. En effet, Erik va m'y aider.

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, dans le bureau du Professeur, pour mettre en commun l'ensemble des informations récoltées au cours de nos recherches. Dans un souci de transparence, le directeur du SHIELD est présent :<p>

- Bonjour Petite, commente vas-tu ?

- Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. Bien. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Le ton doux et sucré, dégoulinant d'ironie, me fait comprendre que tu n'en as rien à faire.

- Impressionnant. Il y a donc réellement une trace d'intelligence chez vous. Je suis scotchée.

- Coralie, assis-toi s'il te plait.

- De suite, Professeur.

La réunion étant longue, je résume sur un papier les points importants :

On a un descriptif très flou du fournisseur, issu de la mémoire des Morlocks : Grand, brun, homme d'une quarantaine d'année, propre sur lui. Pas de mutation visible.

Les traces informatiques des commandes n'existent pas, nous permettant de déduire que les doses sont au service du fournisseur qui choisit ses cibles.

On ne peut pas prévoir ses actions.

Le seul lien entre l'Institut et cet individu est donc le Docteur, l'assassin du mutant et de sa famille et les prisonniers du SHIELD.

Les interrogations habituelles ne donnent rien.

Charles et le Professeur vont devoir se mettre en action.

Chouette ?

* * *

><p>MERCI POUR VOS ENCOURAGEMENTS !<p>

SNT59


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous! **

J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour vous mais que vous avez encore du temps pour lire des fics!

Bonne lecture!

SNT59

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16:<span>** La proposition:**

L'ambiance de l'Institut est assez tendue. En effet, Le Professeur et Charles sont partis avec Fury pour interroger Dents-de-sabre et le Directeur de l'Arme X. Apparemment, le faire avec Cerebro parait être plus ardu que d'y aller en personne.

Histoire d'assurer leur sécurité et éviter les embrouilles avec le SHIELD, Logan les a accompagné.

Ororo et Hank s'occupent de l'antidote. Ils sont donc enfermés dans les sous-sols et toute personne décidée à descendre doit s'attendre à une mort imminente et extrêmement douloureuse.

L'emploi du temps des élèves est légèrement modifié : il n'y a plus qu'une séance d'entrainement le soir et ce dernier est basé sur le Taekwondo. De ce fait, seul les volontaires viennent. De plus, il n'y a pas de séance de relaxation de groupe car je dois recevoir en priorité les élèves en individuel. Enfin, nous sommes au milieu de la semaine d'examen. Ainsi, Erik et Domitille doivent gérer l'ensemble des épreuves à eux deux. Leur humeur est exécrable.

Et la journée se passe…

Enfin, elle essaye de se passer. Pour détendre un peu l'ambiance festive qui règne actuellement à l'Institut, un des élèves à déclencher un affrontement mutant dans le couloir, entrainant deux sections « ennemies » qui ont usées de toute leur puissance. Ainsi, Domitille a dégainé sa flute et a endormi tout le monde tandis qu'Erik a accroché l'initiateur du combat au plafond.

Cela équivaut, pour lui, à une mise à pied.

Logique.

Durant le reste des examens, Domi et lui ont passé leur temps à ramasser les débris et à les entasser au fond du couloir.

Mais la situation continue de s'aggraver au goûter. En effet, les épreuves de la journée sont finies, les élèves prennent un temps de repos avant de retourner dans leur dortoir ou dans les salles d'études pour continuer de réviser.

Mais, par un effet de groupe totalement imprévisible, le stress accumulé et l'inquiétude générale face aux dernières missions des X-men se retournent contre Domitille et Erik, qui se retrouvent débordés par les injonctions, les questions et la panique des élèves.

En résumé, l'Institut s'autodétruit.

C'est dans ce contexte que j'entre dans la salle à manger, après avoir fini ma prise de note.

Par instinct de survie, je baisse la tête pour éviter un jet de glace destiné à colmater l'entrée. Ce qui me donne une idée. Je me sers du pouvoir de Bobby pour geler l'ensemble des élèves. Je suis accompagnée par Erik qui use du magnétisme pour donner sa flûte à Domitille mais aussi, et surtout, à enchainer les élèves aux murs.

Une fois la situation maîtrisée, aucun élève ne peut plus bouger. Et Erik craque. En prenant sa voix douce, basse, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, il explique calmement dans quelle situation catastrophique les élèves se situent :

- Certes, vous êtes nerveux, tant à cause des examens que de la situation « politique » de l'Institut. Ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre votre calme. Vous êtes des mutants. Nous vous avons appris à vous battre. Il est donc hors de question que je tolère ces derniers débordements. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sauf si attaque de l'institut, vous êtes interdit d'user de vos pouvoirs. Les groupes de parole, d'art, de jardinage ou d'activité autres sont proscrits. Il n'y a pas encore de limite à cette punition. Maintenant, repartez chacun dans votre chambre. Vous en sortirez uniquement pour le diner.

Après les avoir libéré, les élèves quittent la pièce silencieusement.

Je regarde Erik et me dis qu'en effet, « la femme jouit vraiment par l'oreille ». Parce que le voir être aussi autoritaire m'a rendu toute chose…

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>L'Institut est silencieux. Les punitions d'Erik sont vraiment magiques. Nous sommes l'un contre l'autre devant le feu. Lui lit un livre, moi, je pianote sur le clavier de mon ordinateur. Mais mes yeux dérivent souvent vers la silhouette qui se détache de la fenêtre.<p>

Domitille attend le retour de Charles.

Je décrirai son style comme « princesse désespérée attendant son prince charmant en étant au bord d'un précipice accrochée à une branche morte »… Mais ce serait encore insuffisant.

- Je m'éclipse.

- Merci Erik.

Une fois que mon homme ait passé la porte, je me glisse derrière Domi et la serre fort contre moi. La tête sur son épaule, je lui murmure à l'oreille :

- « Toi qui, comme un coup de couteau, dans mon cœur plaintif est entré… »

Les vers de Baudelaire font leur effet. Je la sens sourire tandis qu'elle accepte de relâcher un peu la pression.

- Souhaites-tu faire fantasmer les mecs de l'Institut pour les générations présentes et futures ?

- Coralie, tu as ton sourire de sadique…

- Imagine-toi : toi, dos nu allongé près du feu, moi, réfugiée sur tes cuisses et t'enduisant d'huile de massage… Les gémissements que tu pousses son si érotique que… Oulà, moi-même je m'enflamme !

- Je préférerai que ce soit Charles.

- Mouais… Mais il ne masse pas aussi bien que moi, donc… Installe-toi !

Je me précipite dans ma chambre afin de saisir un flacon d'huile à l'amande douce. Erik est sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, pensif.

- Le plafond est si esthétique ?

- Tu n'as pas idée.

- Déjà en manque de moi ?

- Toujours.

- Yeurk, ça vire à la guimauve. Massage de Domi sur le tapis du salon. Images lesbiennes en tête mon amour ?

- Même pas.

- Zut.

Je rejoins ensuite ma colocataire au rez-de-chaussée où, comme prévu, des gémissements se font très vite entendre :

- Tes mains sont magiques, Coralie.

- Je fais cet effet là à tout le monde, Chérie.

- Connasse.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Nous avons finalement réussi à passer une nuit agréable. Domitille, lassée d'attendre et totalement claquée par le massage à de suite été se coucher après ce dernier. Quand à moi, j'ai rejoins Erik qui a laissé sa mauvaise humeur de côté pour me faire un massage et grimper au septième ciel.<p>

Mais au petit matin, l'activité nocturne se fait sentir : je ne suis pas réveillée et j'ai une tête « d'explosée »…

- Alors, alors, alors, alors, alors, alors, alors ?

- Domi la ferme !

- Maieuh ! Je m'ennuis !

- LA FERME.

Devant le regard implorant que mon amie lance à Erik, tandis que ce dernier se sert son troisième café pour repartir tout aussitôt dans son bureau, il craque :

- Domitille ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es exaspérante.

Erik : +1000

Domi : tuée

Grommelant des menaces et maudissant nos futurs enfants, mon « amie » se calme finalement. Ce qui promet une fin de semaine d'examens sympathique. Mais je n'en ai pas envie car, de toute manière, ce n'est pas à moi de gérer les élèves puisque j'ai mes séances individuelles. Donc… Pourquoi me priver ?

- Domitille ?

- Oui ?

- J'adore Erik. Surtout quand il te tue.

- Salope.

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Au cours de la journée, deux bonnes nouvelles nous sont parvenues.<p>

La première est la réussite de la mission. Dans le sens où le sujet dealer a été appréhendé par le groupe d'intervention du SHIELD avec, en sa compagnie, Logan.

En effet, le Professeur et Charles se sont attelés, dès leur arriver, à interroger télépathiquement les souvenirs du Directeur de l'arme X et du Docteur Triviano.

Fouiller la vie de quelqu'un n'est jamais une gageure. Il faut trier les informations, passer les barrières mentales et, dans le cas du Professeur et de Charles, épargner au maximum l'intimité du sujet. Ce qui s'avère très compliqué, long et épuisant.

Mais après quelques heures de travail, il est apparu que ces derniers ne travaillaient pas pour les mêmes personnes. Le Directeur de l'arme X suivaient ses objectifs et avaient reçu un coup de main du Docteur Triviano mais que le Docteur travaillait également pour d'autres personnes, dont notre fournisseur fait partie.

Il ne reste plus que l'assassin de la famille mutante comme piste puisque les autres prisonniers du SHIELD ne sont au courant de rien.

Or, au décours de l'interrogatoire, il est apparu que l'employeur du Docteur et le fournisseur de l'arme X ressemblait à la description des Morlocks. Pure coïncidence ? Que nenni.

L'avantage d'être télépathe, c'est de pouvoir regrouper et transmettre les informations obtenues vers un dessinateur qui, comme par enchantement, dessine le portrait du fournisseur.

Charles et le Professeur ont donc réussi à mettre un visage sur notre proie invisible.

Une fois cette action effectuée, il a suffit au SHIELD de mettre en route son fonctionnement gouvernemental et d'appréhender notre suspect.

Ce dernier, malheureusement pour lui, est également l'assassin de la famille mutante. De ce fait, c'est Logan qui se chargera de son interrogatoire.

C'est pour cela que seuls le Professeur et Charles sont revenus à l'Institut.

* * *

><p>La seconde bonne nouvelle ? Elle se passe dans le jardin, sous mes yeux :<p>

Dès que Charles a passé la porte d'entrée, Domitille s'est précipité sur lui et l'a étouffé. Une fois dégager des tentacules qu'étaient devenus ses bras, Charles a pris Domitille par la main et l'a emmené faire un tour dans le jardin.

Mine de rien, j'ai regardé Erik du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres, retiré de suite de son visage dès qu'il a aperçu mon examen visuel.

Puis, sans s'attarder, mon homme a essayé de s'enfuir. Essayé :

- Erik, peux-tu m'expliquer la cause de ce débordement soudain de joie ?

- Non.

- Erik : tu es intelligent. Crois-tu pouvoir m'échapper ?

De guerre lasse, il m'a pris la main et conduit sur un fauteuil du couloir. Là, agenouillé devant moi, toujours ma main dans la sienne, il me dit :

- Je ne peux trahir Charles. Mais juste te dire qu'il y a un spectacle intéressant près du bassin à eau. Il est possible de tout observer si tu te presses d'aller à l'angle du balcon sud.

- C'est ce que je crois ?

- Je ne dis rien.

Je me jette alors dans ses bras, l'embrasse rapidement et courre le long des terrasses jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit indiqué.

Accoudée, j'ai une vue magnifique sur le plan d'eau, Domitille le regardante et Charles qui l'enlace tendrement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je vois Charles diriger le regard de son aimé vers lui. Après un baiser, il met sa main dans sa poche et s'agenouille, ouvrant un écrin.

Ça fait déjà une minute que je suis en train de trépigner dans mon coin. Je tape du pied, hurle à Domitille dans mes pensées « IL TE DEMANDE EN MARIAGE », chose qu'elle a compris depuis longtemps, et que mon cœur bat la chamade.

C'est Erik qui m'empêche de tomber de la terrasse en me tenant contre son torse. Il me murmure à l'oreille :

- Calme-toi.

- JE PEUX PAS ! Domi, dis oui ! PITIEEEEEEEEEE !

Cette dernière est en larmes, un large sourire aux lèvres, et fait un signe affirmatif de la tête. Charles s'empresse alors de lui passer une bague au doigt et se relève pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Je suis dans la même situation avec mon homme mais lui, c'est pour m'empêcher de gâcher leur moment avec mes sauts et mes cris d'hystériques…

Il me raccompagne dans notre chambre et là, j'éclate de joie, saute partout et me met en mode « kangourou ».

Lui est sur le lit, maître de lui, mais arborant tout de même un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand ce sera ma demande en mariage…

- Faudra attendre quelques mois alors, histoire que je maigrisse …

- Pourquoi ? Tu es parfaite.

- Mouais… Tu diras encore ça quand j'aurai pris dix kilos ?


	17. Chapter 17

Salutation lectrices et lecteurs assidues!

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je suis navrée pour ce retard, mais je commence ENFIN à travailler d'une façon professionnelle et rémunérée donc, je vous promets d'essayer de te tenir le rythme!

Bon plaisir!

SNT59

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 17: les ennuis débutent!<span>**

- Tu es… Enceinte ?

- En effet.

- Mais… Comment ?

- Tu sais Erik, quand un homme et une femme s'aiment beaucoup, ils font des câlins. Et, un jour, le papa met une graine dans le ventre de la maman, la graine grandit et, 9 mois plus tard, on a un bébé !

Il semblerait que mon humour ne passe pas. Erik a les yeux dans le vague, assis sur le lit, un air totalement catastrophé sur le visage. Je m'approche de lui et m'assoit à ses côtés. Je le presse alors contre mon cœur et lui caresse les cheveux. Je laisse un temps de silence pour qu'il soit capable d'encaisser la nouvelle.

Puis, je reprends la parole :

- Tu sais, on peut toujours attendre…

- Attendre… Attendre… PARDON ?

Erik se détache alors de moi et me regarde d'un air paniqué et totalement effrayé.

- Que veux-tu dire par « attendre » ?

- Ben… Actuellement, c'est un amas de cellules. Donc, si on décide d'attendre, j'avorte.

- Avorter ? Tu veux dire, tuer notre bébé ?

C'est à cet instant précis que je me rends compte de deux choses. La première est qu'Erik est issue des années soixante : pas de révolution sexuelle, mariage qui dure toute la vie et que le terme d'avortement est synonyme d'« acte du malin ». La seconde est que les expériences des nazis ont beaucoup touché les femmes enceintes…

Alors, essayer de parler de cette action n'est pas nécessairement facile avec lui.

Je reprends donc la discussion depuis le début. Et en expliquant mon point de vue :

- Erik, s'il te plait, écoute-moi.

- NON ! Tu vas m'écouter ! C'est notre bébé, hors de question qu'il nous quitte !

Erik cris sur moi. C'est à peu près la seule pensée que j'ai actuellement. On se dispute réellement. Ça fait mal. Et, bien entendu, je craque…

Je pleure tandis que la tension accumulée explose en moi. Une semaine que je suspecte mon état et que je ne sais pas comment le dire à l'homme que j'aime. Et c'est aujourd'hui que, finalement, j'ai passé ce foutu test de grossesse qui m'a confirmé ce que je suspectais. Et là, je me dispute avec Erik qui…

M'a pris dans ses bras depuis mes premières larmes, me berce et me murmure des « je t'aime » entrecoupés par des « désolés » depuis quelques minutes.

Reniflant et hoquetant, je fini par me calmer. Toujours bercée par Erik, je lui explique ce qui me tracasse :

- Erik, je ne veux pas « tuer » notre bébé. Je veux juste que ce soit une décision qu'on prend à deux. Il n'était pas prévu. Et… Et… Merde à la fin ! Mes parents ne savent que depuis quelques semaines que je suis en couple, avec un homme issu des années soixante, âgé de huit ans de plus que moi qui, dans notre actualité, est Papy magnéto, mutant qui a voulu détruire la race humaine, je suis aux Etats-Unis, tu n'es pas présenté à ma famille, je suis enceinte à 22 ans alors que, selon moi, c'est jeune, je viens de « découvrir » la sexualité et je me retrouve en cloque et abstinente pour 9 mois –je sais, c'est faux, c'est pas le moment de contester mes propos – ma colocataire est fiancée et fait tout dans l'ordre : fiancée, mariée, bébé et je panique totalement à l'idée d'être maman et que tu veux pas être papa et… et… Je sais plus où j'en suis…

Je suis essoufflée, de nouveau en larmes, toujours dans les bras d'Erik, je rajoute une dernière phrase pour clôturer ma « diarrhée verbale » :

- Le pire de tout : comment j'annonce ça à Logan ?

* * *

> <hr>

Je suis à la mer. Le vent souffle en rafale tandis que le soleil réchauffe ma peau. En bikini, je savoure le fait d'être dans mon pays. A mi-chemin entre l'eau qui n'attend qu'une folle inconsciente pour se baigner et le parasol où Domi passe de la « Biafine » dans le dos de Charles qui s'est pris un coup de soleil, je sens Erik me serrer dans ses bras. Dos contre son torse, c'est un geste devenu habituel depuis quelques jours.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Au tournant, légèrement rapide, qu'a effectué ma vie il y a trois jours.

Je sens son sourire contre mon oreille tandis qu'il me presse d'avantage contre lui. Sachant ne pas être vu par nos amis, il dépose sa main sur mon ventre pour le caresser. Moi, je fonds totalement à ce geste. Et nous restons enlacés face à la mer…

Quand j'ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte à Erik, il s'en est suivi une longue discussion. Nous avons pris le temps de tout mettre à plat. Mes inquiétudes d'abord, au vu de la situation de crise que j'ai déballée. La décision fut alors prise de ne pas révéler mon état à autrui. De un, parce qu'il n'était pas sure que je le garde, au vu du fait qu'il s'agisse de mon premier trimestre et que tout peux arriver. De deux, pour nous laisser le temps de nous faire à cette idée et de gérer… Ben… Tout ce que «être parents » signifie pour un couple.

Après cette petite discussion de quelques heures, nous en sommes venus aux réactions d'Erik. Que j'aime à qualifier rétrospectivement « d'excessives » pour l'embêter.

En même temps, il faut se mettre à sa place :

Erik est issu des années soixante, débarquent dans notre époque, tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme de 22 ans, qui tombe enceinte à cause d'un poignet cassé (et d'une capote mal mise du fait de l'orgueil de l'homme qui dit qu'il s'agit de SA responsabilité tout ce qui est de l'ordre de la contraception) et, accessoirement, homme qui ne s'est JAMAIS poser la question du fait de devenir « papa » un jour, puisqu'il est encore difficilement capable de se projeter dans l'avenir du fait d'avoir été traumatisé par « son expérience nazis »…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à offrir à un enfant, Coralie ?

- Tout. Erik, arrête de croire que tu ne vaux rien. Tu es intelligent, cultivé, droit, sincère, un peu moins honnête que la plupart des hommes mais cela fait ton charme…

Un sourire me répond.

- Je t'aime, tu m'aimes. C'est tout ce qui compte. Et le petit bout qui est en moi est un mélange de nous deux. On lui offrira tout ce qu'on a. Après tout, d'autres enfants ont réussi à s'en sortir correctement avec une maman bizarre et un papa traumatisé, nan ?

C'est pourquoi, après un rapide tour chez le gynécologue pour confirmer que j'étais enceinte, Erik et moi avons demandé l'autorisation au Professeur de prendre des jours de congés pour aller en France, le présenter à ma famille. Profitant de ce départ, Domitille fait de même avec Charles et ses parents. Et prévoir également une date pour le mariage.

Fort heureusement, le temps des préparatifs est long. Surtout que la famille doit venir aux Etats-Unis. Alors, Domitille est partie sur une base de 11 mois de préparation, ce qui me laissera le temps de maigrir un peu pour la robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

* * *

><p><span><span>

* * *

><p>Finalement, il s'avère que l'eau de la mer est vraiment froide. Je ne fais que trempette et quitte aussitôt le rivage pour me précipiter dans les bras de Domitille qui tient ma serviette. Erik, lui, arrive sans se presser jusqu'à nous. De ce fait, il est à moitié sec et ne se sèche que les cheveux.<p>

- Crâneur.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- C'est ma réponse Erik.

- Tu me la prêtes ?

- Nan.

A l'heure de la sieste, une surprise nous attend Domi et moi : tous nos amis débarquent sur la plage pour des retrouvailles vraiment émouvantes. Nous ne devions les voir que le lendemain, dans une grande salle, louée par Charles pour faire plaisir à ses amies.

Charles est d'ailleurs le seul « légèrement » exclu du fait qu'il ne parle que peu français. Erik, lui, est totalement bilingue du fait d'être resté en France durant deux années à la recherche de pistes nazis.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, entre deux glaces, des parties de cerf-volant, de tennis de page ou de pétanque, nous profitons ainsi de nos amis, bien encouragé par nos hommes qui nous adorent heureuses.

Une fois dans la voiture qui nous ramène chacun dans nos familles respectives, Domitille et moi, épuisées, dormons à l'arrière. Mais, bien qu'endormis, nous écoutons la discussion qui se déroule entre Charles et Erik :

- Comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec les parents de Domi ?

- Bien. Ils sont charmants, m'ont de suite accueilli comme un membre de la famille et sont heureux pour leur fille.

- La date du mariage est fixée ?

- Plus ou moins. Et toi, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Coralie m'avait prévenu que je serai mis à l'épreuve. Elle stressait pour des broutilles car j'ai su de suite répondre à son père et à son frère de sorte qu'ils me respectent. Ils ont dit que « j'avais du répondant et qu'ils aimaient ça ».

- Ça explique le caractère de ta dulcinée.

- En partie.

La discussion a continuée. Sans doute. Je suppose. Mais j'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Erik m'a réveillé pour que je rentre chez moi tandis qu'après un « au revoir », il part rejoindre son hôtel. C'est lui qui a préférait cette option.

Mais ses bras me manquent la nuit.

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Deux semaines plus tard, nous sommes de retour à l'Institut. Le bilan de ces vacances prolongées est très positif :<p>

Erik a été adopté par ma famille. Exploit qui, selon moi, tient au fait qu'il a de suite été honnête sur ses intentions envers moi, mais également parce que son caractère s'accorde parfaitement aux comportements et humour noir de mon père et de mon frère.

Charles, lui, est lui. Ce qui fait que tout le monde l'aime. Logique.

Domitille est heureuse, joyeuse, hystérique, excentrique, montre sa bague de fiançailles à tout le monde. Celle-ci est, d'ailleurs, une bague en or rosée avec un solitaire, un magnifique diamant, taillé en carré.

Quand à moi, là, je subi un examen visuel et olfactif de Logan. Je le sens mal, ce coup là. Je suis dans ses bras et il m'agrippe comme si j'allais de nouveau disparaitre pour quelques jours.

- Logan, tu peux me laisser respirer s'il te plait ?

- Non. Tu viens avec moi au dojo. Toi aussi, Erik.

- Aie.

* * *

><p>Nous sommes dans le dojo. Pieds nus sur les tatamis, la fatigue du voyage commence à se faire sentir. Je m'assoie sur le sol, sous les regards inquiets d'Erik et de Logan qui, faisant semblant de rien, s'installent près de moi.<p>

Après quelques secondes de silence, je décide de désamorcer la situation. Et de la faire exploser.

- Logan, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. En fait, nous avons…

- Tais-toi.

- Logan…

Je craignais que Logan n'accepte pas la situation mais de là à ce qu'il se lève et commence à faire les cents pas.

Erik, lui, n'a pas apprécié le ton utilisé par Logan pour me répondre. Il se lève pour lui faire connaitre son point de vue et…

Se prend une droite qui le projette sur le sol.

- Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? C'est une ENFANT !

- LOGAN !

Je lui fais face, furieuse, tandis qu'Erik prend un mouchoir pour diminuer l'écoulement du sang issu de son nez cassé.

Coralie, il…

- Je suis enceinte, Logan. ENCEINTE. J'attends son enfant alors arrête de le frapper. Je suis ta petite sœur, tu devrais être heureux pour moi.

Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce titre. Je n'ai jamais usé de l'affection de Logan pour moi. Je ne lui ai jamais dis réellement ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Alors, quand il me serre dans ses bras, sa tête logée contre mon ventre, je sais que mon enfant va avoir un « tonton Logan » super génial.

* * *

><p>Logan est vraiment adorable quand il s'y met, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?<p>

Pour les personnes qui ne connaitraient pas le fonctionnement du site, pour les commentaiores de texte, c'est le bouton au milieu en bas de la page, écrit "reviews".

Merci de soutenir les auteurs !


	18. Chapter 18

Il semblerait que Logan ait accepté mon état. Je dis « il semblerait » car ce dernier est aux petits soins pour moi (le genre mère poule surprotectrice qui a décidé d'être parfait et de m'étrangler sous ses bons soins) entrainant la création d'une compétition entre Erik et lui.

Bien entendu, c'est moi qui en paye les frais. En effet, Logan se voit déjà comme « le tonton parfait » et la baby-sitter de mon futur enfant mais, hélas, ne pardonne pas à Erik de m'avoir engrossé. Ce qui donne une attitude fort sympathique à suivre lorsque nous nous trouvons tous dans la même pièce.

Je suis actuellement au salon. L'hiver est tombé de façon brutale, entrainant des chutes de neige importantes et du feu dans les nombreuses cheminées du château. Cela fait désormais cinqs semaines que je suis enceinte et les seuls au courant sont Logan et Erik. Puisqu'un de mes « patients » m'a fait faux bond, j'en profite pour créer une synthèse sur chacun afin que le Professeur, après environ 8 mois de prises en charges, puisse constater les évolutions. Cela me permet également de redéfinir les orientations de mes suivis.

Je suis donc près de la fenêtre, occupé à rédiger mes comptes-rendus sur mon ordinateur, lorsque Logan, Domitille, Charles et Erik font leur apparition :

- Je veux le mariage près de la fontaine, dis « oui », s'il te plait, Charles !

- D'accord pour le jardin.

- C'est moi la première, Coralie !

Devant mon manque total de coopération quand à sa remarque hystérique, Domitille stoppe sa discussion, nous permettant ainsi de suivre l'échange « Logan-Erik » :

- Tu cherches tes parents ?

C'est Logan qui pose cette question à mon homme qui tient un cendrier…

- LOGAN !

- Qu'y a-t-il Domitille ?

- Enlève ce sale sourire de faux-cul de ton visage et présente tes excuses à Erik.

- Il ne s'est toujours pas excusé de sa conduite.

- Quelle conduite ?

Je me désespère. Logan n'arrête pas d'enchainer les références à l'holocauste, que ce soit par des plaisanteries ou des postures… Son attitude puérile est malheureusement indélicate, indécente et me fait rire, ce qui ne dérange pas l'humeur de mon amoureux.

Je peux me permettre d'en rire car Erik n'en tient pas compte. La notion de secret lui plait énormément et dès qu'il a un instant de libre, il vient me rejoindre pour me serrer dans ses bras, s'inquiéter de mon état, me ramener du chocolat ou me déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

En résumé : il pue la guimauve.

Supporter cette ambiance durant les mois suivants va me faire regretter d'être née…

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo<span>

* * *

><p>Fin de la journée. J'ai ENFIN réussi à faire se détacher mon pot de glue ambulant, Erik, et échappé à mon animal de compagnie puisque ce dernier s'abreuve de livres sur « comment gérer une femme enceinte ? » et « La grossesse : une sinécure »…<p>

J'exagère sans doute légèrement la situation…

Même pas.

Seule à parcourir les couloirs vides de l'Institut, je peux respirer quelques instants. Mais ce n'est, finalement, pas assez et, m'habillant chaudement, je pars me promener dans le jardin. La neige scintille sous les rayons de lune et mes pas s'enfoncent dans un bruit agréable. Passant près des écuries, j'entends des pas, des rires et une chute.

Connaissant très bien les élèves de l'Institut, je me presse silencieusement afin de trouver les garnements et les renvoyer dans leur dortoir.

Je suis près d'un box où la paille vient d'être changée et jette un coup d'œil au dessus de la porte d'entrée.

J'aperçois alors ma colocataire, dans une position indécente et Charles, qui à l'air de bien avoir profiter des leçons de Logan…

Me lançant une claque mentale, je quitte aussitôt les lieux, histoire de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Je continue mes déambulations à travers le jardin. Assise sur un banc en face de la roseraie, j'entends un fauteuil qui se déplace dans les allées. Le Professeur vient me rejoindre :

- Je peux ?

- Allez-y. Après tout, vous êtes chez vous, non ?

Riant généreusement à ma remarque, nous retournons chacun dans nos pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence apaisant, le Professeur lance, à voix basse, une discussion personnelle :

- Avec les échos qui traversent l'Institut, tu peux te douter que j'ai vite compris les derniers évènements. Je ne te demande pas de te justifier ou de t'excuser : ce qu'il vous arrive, à Erik et toi, est magnifique. J'aurai moi-même voulu avoir un enfant. Mais, finalement, être à l'Institut comble ce manque d'une façon pour le moins… Consciencieuse.

Je ne peux que sourire. Être à l'Institut, c'est être papa d'une centaine de petits monstres près à vous dévorer.

- Je te demande juste une chose : que quelqu'un te remplace sur les missions.

- Mais !

- Je sais que tu es capable de les assumer mais je serai plus tranquille si tu tenais plus au rôle logistique. Acceptes-tu qu'un vieil homme comme moi prenne soin de toi ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement et me rapproche du Professeur, posant ainsi ma tête sur son épaule.

Mon enfant à un nouveau papy…

Réfléchissant à cette réflexion, je me rends compte que l'ensemble de l'Institut va être aux petits soins pour notre bébé. Le premier arrivé, le premier d'une longue série…

Je soupire face aux évènements futurs et aux extrêmes, très largement probables, que les élèves vont créer.

Le Professeur rit quand je lui fais pars de mes pensées :

- Tu sais, Hank est capable de créer des salles d'accouchement et de puériculture dans l'Institut.

- Hors de question que j'accouche ici. Je veux un VRAI hôpital et une VRAI maternité.

- Je lui en ferai part. Une fois que l'annonce sera faite à l'Institut, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Merci.

Je rejoins Erik dans notre chambre. Ce dernier, assis au bureau, la lampe de chevet distribuant peu de lumière, parcours des magazines. Ils cochent environ trois achats par pages…

Je m'approche de lui, le serre contre moi, et lis par-dessus son épaule :

- Tu sais, je doute que notre bébé ait besoin de quatre lits à « barreaux extensibles en bois véritable d'acajou »…

Il se repose alors sur moi et, tout en fermant les yeux, me murmure dans un sourire :

- Excuse-moi pour ces derniers jours…

- Semaines.

- Excuse-moi pour ces dernières semaines. Je suis juste… un peu dépassé par tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui va avoir les nausées matinales, les coups de pieds et…

- Coralie.

- Viens avec moi…

En le tenant par la main, je guide mon homme pour qu'il s'asseye sur le lit. A califourchon, je glisse mes lèvres de son sourcil gauche, à son nez, remonte pour baiser ses paupières et trace ses lèvres de ma langue. D'une voix basse et sensuelle, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, respirant le même air, je lui murmure :

- Tu sais, là, ce que je te reproche, c'est de ne pas prendre soin de moi.

- Je suis à tes ordres. Que veux-tu ?

- Que tu laisses aller ton imagination.

Souriant à travers son baiser, Erik me dépose sur le lit, enlève un à un mes vêtements dans un concert de frôlements, de caresses et de baiser.

Nue sur le lit, pressée contre son corps, il délaisse un instant mes lèvres pour déposer son oreille sur mon ventre. Souriant comme un bienheureux, il me dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Je vais être papa.

Je le fais alors remonter vers mon visage, recueille ses larmes sur ma langue et lui chuchote :

- Tu vas être papa…

Laissant libre court à son allégresse, il me baise les paupières, les lèvres, parcourent mon cou de baisers légers avant de s'attarder, à la base de ma nuque, pour mordiller et laisser sa marque sur ma peau.

Ses mains ne quittent pas mes haches, malaxent mes fesses ou remontent titiller mes tétons. Une fois mes lèvres rouges d'avoir été suçotées, Erik s'attardent sur mes aréoles...

- Doucement s'il te plait, ils sont sensibles…

- Cela te convient comme ça ?

Je ferme mes yeux alors que je me cambre. Il glisse alors un bras derrière mon dos pour me maintenir contre lui et continue son office.

Moi, je passe une main dans ses cheveux, descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale et la remonte sensuellement. Mais je ne peux rater de lui faire une longue griffure lorsqu'une montée de plaisir me fait gémir.

Je veux le toucher.

Le caresser.

Le faire mien.

Ce sont les pensées qui m'assaillent et, en un instant, je me retrouve sur lui, le dominant entièrement. En faisant fi des convenances, je lui arrache plutôt qu'enlève ses vêtements et commence à redessiner ses muscles mais, une fois nu, Erik me renverse, s'installe entre mes cuisses et me pénètre.

Une fois entièrement en moi, il me murmure à mon oreille :

- Je ne pouvais plus attendre…

Ce qui me fait rire.

Mais dès son premier coup de rein, mes hanches viennent à sa rencontre et j'halète bruyamment. Je me mords alors le doigt pour éviter de réveiller tout l'Institut mais Erik se saisit de mes bras et les plaquent sur le matelas.

- Je… veux… t'entendre.

Il ponctue chaque mot de coup de rein. Ne quittant jamais mes yeux, je ne peux fuir mon plaisir qui grandit de minute en minute jusqu'à se qu'il recueille, dans un baiser, mon extase…

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !<p>

- Domitille, c'est ce que tu as sans doute crié hier dans les écuries néanmoins, POURQUOI viens-tu me déranger ?

- Tu prends tes notes, c'est donc normal que… ECURIES ? COMMENT TU… !

- J'étais de passage. Bon, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite mon amie ?

- Je pète un câble.

Souriante, royale, aussi sereine que possible, je m'installe confortablement contre le dossier de mon siège et fais signe à Domitille de commencer son monologue.

De ce fait, elle se lève de son siège, commence à faire les cents pas, de grands gestes et prend de longues inspirations avant de se stopper nette, de se planter en face de moi et de tout déballer :

- Comment je fais pour commander les fleurs ? Quel type y a-t-il déjà dans le jardin ? Quelle date fixer ? fera-t-il beau ? Charles se charge de quoi ? Dans ma tête c'est le bordel ! Je vais me marier ! Je ne réalise pas encore et je fixe ma bague non stop ! Quelle robe je mets ? Qui viendra de ma famille ? Je fais comment pour Charles ! Il s'est enfin lâché au niveau sexuel ! C'est un pur bon coup sérieux ! Je n'ai jamais autant jouis de ma vie ! Il est beau et… Bon, le mariage : la robe ! Est-ce qu'il me faut un thème ? Qui inviter ? Comment s'organise-ton ? Tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur, n'est-ce pas ? Les alliances doivent-elles être en or, en argent ? Simples ou ouvragées ? L'église, le prêtre… Je dois penser à trop de choses ! Tu n'as pas tout ces problèmes toi ! Tu es là, sereine belle comme tout - Erik est aussi bon que ça au pieu ? - et tu es…

- Enceinte.

- Enceinte oui. Et tu as Logan qui est aux petits soins pour toi. Tu attires toujours les beaux gosses. Il est si mâle d'ailleurs… Sauvage, si tu veux mon avis. Bon, pour le gâteau : une pièce montée ou…

Le silence se fait.

Si vous saviez à quel point cet instant, pur délice pour mes oreilles, et, en réalité, un moment d'extase pur, vous souhaiteriez que jamais ce dernier ne se termine.

Mais, hélas, en face de vous, vous avez votre amie qui vous regarde, bouche béante, comme si vous étiez un mélange de la huitième merveille du monde et d'un bébé Prédator…

Au bout d'une minute, l'information est décodée par le cerveau et…

Voici que l'écoulement lacrymo-nasal se fait…

Que votre amie se retrouve dans vos bras…

Et que la seule chose qu'elle trouve à vous dire, avant de devenir hystérique et de courir dans les couloirs en poussant des cris et réclamant ses 10 dollars à Charles après vous avoir jurer de garder le secret sur votre grossesse, c'est :

- Je vais être tata…


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous fera sourire !

Bonne lecture!

SNT59

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19: Comme des enfants...<strong>

L'attitude de Domitille n'a pas du tout éveillé les soupçons. Les élèves y sont habitués : je ne sais toujours pas si je dois considérer cette réalité comme inquiétante ou rassurante.

Mais, comme de bien entendu, il n'est pas un secret dans l'Institut qui puisse être gardé plus de quelques semaines. Je devais faire une prise de sang, comme tous dans l'Institut, lors des bilans de santé annuel.

Hank a alors malencontreusement crié dans les couloirs qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave, entrainant l'inquiétude d'Erik qui, stressé, à mal réagi aux insinuations de Logan. De ce fait, ils se sont battus et Logan a hurlé que « jamais il ne lui pardonnera de m'avoir mise en cloque ». Cette scène s'étant déroulée dans le couloir, à l'heure des cours, donc dans un silence presque total, la nouvelle gravissime de Hank se retrouve être connues de toute l'école.

On est venu me chercher de suite après une séance de psychomotricité individuelle et, accueilli par des bras, des mains et des « félicitations », j'ai pu rejoindre Erik dans la salle à manger. C'est ainsi que sous les applaudissements, nous avons annoncé à l'Institut que j'attendais un enfant.

Le reste de la journée se passe donc dans la liesse et Erik ne se détache pas de moi de toute la soirée, tant son inquiétude fut forte. Même après que Hank lui ait dit que tout allait bien.

Logan, lui, a enfin fait la paix avec son inquiétude grandissante de voir sa « petite chose » enceinte. Mais, histoire de rester lui, il ne s'est pas excusé auprès de mon homme.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette annonce a eu un effet impressionnant sur mon estomac. Comme pour confirmer à tous que j'étais enceinte, le lendemain, je me redresse à peine hors des couvertures que je dois courir aux toilettes pour rendre mon repas du soir précédent.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- PUTAIN Erik ! C'est Toi qui m'a mise en cloque alors maintenant, laisse-moi respirer et DEGAGE !

Ce cri, sortant tout droit de ma mauvaise humeur et de ma difficulté à respirer entre deux renvois, est répercuté sur les parois de la salle de bain. Ainsi, en moins de cinq minutes, tout l'Institut sait qu'aujourd'hui est un jour « sans » Coralie.

Mais, hélas, pour mon homme, ce n'est pas un jour « sans » Erik : tout l'Institut lui témoigne, depuis sa descente à la cuisine pour me ramener de quoi manger, une sérieuse, mielleuse et obséquieuse condescendance teintée de pitié.

Il en regrette ses disputes avec Logan.

Il s'avère qu'en réalité, mes nausées matines n'en étaient pas. J'ai réussi à attraper une gastroentérite, pour ma plus grande « joie » et pour la plus grande inquiétude d'Erik.

Je me retrouve donc dans mon salon habituel, allongée sur le sofa, mon ordinateur portable diffusant une série devant moi, un saut placé à mon chevet, ma tête sur les cuisses de Logan, le tout emmitouflée dans une couverture.

- Dors Petite Chose.

- Pas envie. Tu me racontes une histoire ?

- Coralie, ce n'est pas parce que tu es enceinte et malade que je vais te raconter une histoire.

- Je trouve que c'est justement l'occasion.

- Non.

Je me reconcentre alors sur le déroulement de la série tandis que Logan lit tranquillement le journal. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, je suis tellement fatiguée que je m'endors.

C'est au son d'une dispute que je me réveille :

- Il est HORS de question que tu y ailles, Charles !

- Il s'agit de MA FEMME, Erik !

- Justement ! Tu es plus utile en nous donnant des indications sur son lieu de séquestration et son état de santé.

- Il est…..

Un cri déchire alors les discussions en cours. Lorsque je me redresse sur le divan et vois Charles, la tête entre les mains sur le parquet de l'entrée, en train d'hurler de douleur.

Ni une ni deux, je me précipite sur lui, pose sa tête sur mes genoux et pénètre dans sa vision.

Je ressens tout d'abord une violente douleur à l'épaule droite, puis une odeur de chair brulée vient me frapper. Une pénombre s'installe devant mes yeux et je comprends que ce que perçoit Charles n'est autre que les tortures infligées à Domitille.

Faisant fi des recommandations du Professeur, je plonge littéralement dans l'esprit de Charles pour remonter le long de sa connexion avec mon amie. De ce fait, j'arrive à m'installer dans sa tête afin d'y parcourir ses souvenirs. Mon but : trouver où elle se « cache ».

Je la vois entrer dans une pharmacie, une liste de médicaments à la main.

Elle en sort, chargée d'un paquet qui se retrouve au sol lorsqu'un jeune homme, d'à peine vingt ans, vêtu de noir, avec un catogan et des lunettes, lui tire une fléchette tranquillisante avant de l'assommer avec un taseur.

Une camionnette noire arrive aussitôt : les doubles battants de la porte arrière s'ouvrent et on charge mon amie à l'intérieur.

Je vois ensuite Domi dans une pièce doté d'une ouverture dans le mur. Mon amie à demi-réveillée, je me concentre sur mon environnement : je vois un soupirail avec un lierre qui en descend, j'entends une voie de chemin de fer dans le lointain et je peux déduire que le métro passe tout près grâce aux vibrations.

Domi se redresse sur sa banquette les mains attachées et elle panique seulement lorsque deux hommes, dont l'homme au catogan noir, entre dans la pièce. Ils l'a soulèvent et l'amène dans une autre pièce, ou un crochet de boucher est au milieu.

On passe juste assez près du bord pour que je vois une sorte d'entrepôt.

Domitille est accrochée comme une vulgaire carcasse de bétail et c'est à ce moment que je comprends la cause de la douleur à l'épaule : une tige de fer est négligemment en train d'être chauffée à blanc par l'homme au catogan.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'assister à la séance de torture :

Charles vient de s'évanouir après avoir rendu son repas sur le sol.

J'ai tout juste le temps d'envoyer les informations récoltées au professeur avant de m'évanouir à mon tour.

C'est toujours la façon dont cela se déroule lorsqu'une connexion est rompue aussi brusquement.

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo<span>

* * *

><p>Je suis à l'infirmerie.<p>

A force d'y avoir séjourné, je sais reconnaitre son odeur ainsi que son ambiance.

Je prends le temps de m'étirer et de soulager mes muscles avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir mes compagnons d'infortune.

Je découvre alors Domitille (couverte de bandages), et Charles (endormi), sur deux brancards côte à côte.

Erik est endormi sur une chaise posée à côté du mien.

Logan s'approche alors de moi et dépose un plateau repas, des plus alléchants, sur mes genoux. Je saute alors dessus alors que Logan me raconte les derniers évènements.

Le Professeur a utilisé Cerebro et les renseignements trouvés dans l'esprit de Domitille pour localiser le lieu de sa détention.

Après quinze minutes durant lesquelles Charles et moi fûmes transportés à l'infirmerie, le Professeur envoi Logan, Erik, Ororo et Kurt dans un abattoir situé à la périphérie de la vieille ville.

Une fois sur place, il a été révélé qu'un groupe anti-mutant, connu des services de polices, avait repéré Domitille comme travaillant à l'Institut.

Il l'avait enlevé, séquestré, torturé mais ont opposé une faible résistance face aux nôtres.

Mais Domitille a quand même subit de multiples lacérations, des brûlures au troisième degré. Ses poignets sont cassés du aux cordes et elle risque d'avoir des cicatrices.

Ce n'est donc qu'un pur hasard si Charles a été torturé par ce biais. Il n'y a pas d'atteinte réelle à l'institut si ce n'est cette violence gratuite.

- Que sont devenus les membres du groupe ?

- Histoire de ne pas les voir sortis d'ici quelques semaines, j'ai demandé un service à quelques amis bien placés.

- Cool. Je vais tacher de m'entrainer à…

- A rien du tout. Tu dois te reposer. Tu es malade et enceinte, cela diminue fortement tes capacités et ton contrôle. Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs comme d'habitude. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- …

- Coralie.

- …

- …

- D'accord.

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Je suis contente.<p>

D'accord. En réalité, je jubile.

En effet, être le garde malade de Domitille se révèle être beaucoup plus fatiguant, épuisant, exténuant et éreintant que d'être MON grade malade.

Ce qui fait que, défiant ouvertement l'autorité de Logan, je m'entraine en cachette à transmettre mon pouvoir à d'autre personne. Mon projet : transmettre durant quelques minutes le facteur auto-guérisseur de Logan à Domitille pour qu'elle n'ait pas de cicatrices pour son mariage.

Mais il s'avère que rester seule durant quelques minutes dans cet Institut est aussi simple que de voler la sucette du futur gamin de Logan.

C'est pourquoi je me suis enfermée dans les toilettes de ma chambre, dernier lieu de tranquillité.

- Domitille revient ici IMMEDIATEMENT !

Raté.

- Coralie, je t'en supplie, cache-moi !

- Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ?

- Charles veut à tout prix que je ne quitte pas le lit. Mais je deviens folle ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Coralie : plus folle que d'habitude.

- Difficile, mais continue je te prie.

- Je me suis échappée pendant qu'il était aux toilettes et je suis venue te voir aussitôt car tu es la seule dans ce château à être de mon côté !

Je soupire. Il faut dire qu'en effet, subir Charles en mode « je-t'aime-ne-me-quitte-pas-je-me-suis-inquiété-laisse-moi-te-soigner » et légèrement surprotecteur n'aide pas à se sentir bien dans sa peau.

- Ecoute-moi bien Domi. Je vais essayer de te donner le pouvoir d'auto-guérison de Logan afin de te soigner.

- Ce serait génial !

Installée sur le siège des toilettes, Domitille à mes pieds, je ferme les yeux pour retrouver la sensation des blessures qui se ferment, les picotements que cela engrange et, en touchant mon amie, je lui passe cette sécurité d'une chair « incassable ».

Mais cet exercice m'épuise et, après seulement une minute, je dois lâcher prise.

- Désolée Domi…

- Pas grave. Mais les ennuis arrivent.

- En effet.

C'est Logan qui parle. Et il se trouve en compagnie d'un Charles et d'un Erik furieux.

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOo<span>

* * *

><p>- Comment peux-tu être aussi inconsciente ? La vie de notre bébé a donc si peu d'importance pour toi ?<p>

- Ça me fait penser : tu as une idée de prénom ?

- Coralie, je suis sérieux.

- Mais moi aussi, Erik.

* * *

><p>- Tu es blessée et tu vas gambader dans l'Institut ! Tu me prends pour qui Domitille ?<p>

* * *

><p>- Toutes les deux, vous êtes privée de sortie, de fête ou même de vous croiser dans les couloirs pour discuter. Ais-je été claire mesdemoiselles ?<p>

- Professeur, nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

- Domitille, vous agissez, Coralie et toi, comme des enfants. Puisque vos compagnons ne sont pas capables de vous faire entendre raison, je suis obligé de sévir. Coralie, fais donc taire un peu tes pensées.

- …

- …

- Ais-je été compris, mesdemoiselles ?

- …

- …

- Oui, Professeur Xavier.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir Les lecteurs!**

Voici une nouveau chapitre, très dynamique, qui risque de vous plaire!

Bonne lecture!

SNT59

* * *

><p>Je suis vraiment punie. Non, mais, je veux dire par là… Mince quoi ! J'ai 22 ans ! Je suis enfermée dans ma chambre, sous la surveillance glaciale d'Erik. Domitille a été mise en quarantaine par Charles et je ne veux même pas songer à ce qu'elle subit actuellement. Charles est un faux calme, il ne faut pas oublier.<p>

Désespérée, je me campe sur le lit et fixe Erik droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier a tourné la chaise du bureau pour pouvoir me faire face. Et, de ce fait, nous sommes en train de nous défier du regard.

Cela dure un certain temps.

Voire un _temps_ certain.

Mais il est hors de question que je craque avant lui. Après tout, je n'ai fait que me rendre disponible à autrui et je n'ai pas pris de risque inconsidéré.

Ce qui n'est pas son point de vue.

Au bout de d'une demi heure, Erik craque. Littéralement. Son pouvoir parcourt la pièce, mon empathie est imprégnée de ses émotions et là, j'ai peur.

Je ressens ce qu'est la peur.

Et savoir que c'est de mon homme, le futur père de mon enfant me fait d'autant plus peur et mal.

Je prends conscience de ce qu'Erik est capable de faire.

Je quitte la pièce en courant, des larmes noyant mes yeux. Je ne capte plus rien, je ne sais pas où je vais.

Et, lorsque je m'arrête, je suis en ville.

Je suis sans le sou, sans papiers d'identités et sans tenue adaptée : un vieux pull d'Erik et un jean troué compose ma vêture. Avant que les X-men ne me cherchent, je pars à l'appartement où nous logions Domitille et moi.

J'y prends des vêtements, un sac pour emballer mes affaires, le reste de monnaie et mes économies planquées, je change de vêtements pour certains plus adaptées et je camoufle mon odeur pour que Logan ne me repère que plus difficilement.

Maintenant : où aller ?

* * *

><p>J'aime mon bébé. Donc je peux oublier de suite mon envie d'expérience : « vivre dans la rue en hiver ». Je loge donc dans un des seuls endroits sur que je connaisse : la maison de Papy Magnéto.<p>

J'ouvre la porte grâce aux empreintes magnétiques laissées par ma dernière visite. Le SHIELD a reconstruit l'habitation afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur les évènements qui s'y sont déroulés. Je m'installe près de la cheminée où j'allume un feu. Et c'est une fois emmitouflée dans des couvertures que je prends le temps de faire le point sur ma situation :

Je suis enceinte.

Je me suis enfuie de l'Institut.

J'ai peur d'Erik.

Je ne peux pas rester longtemps ici car le Professeur va vite me retrouver.

Je suis dans la merde.

Je décide donc de camoufler au mieux ma présence mentale et décide de dormir. Après tout, je suis épuisée et en sécurité, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par l'odeur d'un chocolat chaud. Le plateau qui se présente à moi est chargé de croissants. Ce dernier, en métal, vole tranquillement. Je me lève précipitamment et découdre Papy Magnéto accompagné de Domitille.<p>

- Depuis quand les filles sages partent-elles en cavale ?

Après une nausée matinale qui me conduit aux toilettes durant vingt minutes, je rejoins Domitille et Papy Magnéto dans le salon. Affalée dans le divan, Domitille discute avec Papy comme des amies de longue date. Je décide qu'il est grand temps que l'on m'explique la situation :

- Je ne comprends pas… Tout ça. Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de me mettre au courant ?

Avec le regard que se lance Domitille et Papy, j'en déduis qu'ils ont passé de longues heures à construire une relation.

- Coralie, tu m'as toujours dit qu'il fallait un plan de secours. Le mien s'appelle papy Magnéto. Tais-toi que je t'explique. Et mange ne même temps, nous partons bientôt. Je t'informe du fait que le chocolat chaud de Papy risque fort de supplanter le tien. Donc, hier, quand Erik a explosé, Charles à tout capté. Je t'ai vu t'enfuir par la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'ai alors pris quelques affaires, ait été au distributeur du coin et ais vidé mon compte en banque. Après, je me suis souvenu que j'avais le numéro de Nick Fury quelque spart dans mon portable. Je lui ais demandé de me passer Magnéto en échange d'un futur service. Une fois que je lui ais expliqué la situation, il s'est servi de son pouvoir et est venu me rejoindre. Ah oui, au fait, la dernière injection du Directeur a annihilé l'effet de l'antidote.

Je suis abasourdie.

C'est la première chose que je comprends après que ma tasse de chocolat n'ait atterri sur mes genoux. Cela brûle d'ailleurs…

- Tu peux répéter ?

- En résumé : Papy, toi et moi sommes en cavale. Tu aimes l'idée ?

Quand je vous dis que Domitille n'est que démesure…

- Je tenterai bien Las Vegas. Ca vous tente ?

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>- Je suis à Las Vegas.<p>

- Pour la énième fois Coralie, OUI tu es à Las Vegas.

- Domitille, hier encore j'étais à Wetschester et tu étais en train de préparer ton mariage.

- En réalité, à cette heure-ci, vous étiez toutes deux en train de vous faire réprimander par le Professeur.

- MERCI BEAUCOUP PAPY !

N'ayant aucune préparation réelle d'escapade, nous avons suivi l'idée de Domitille. Prenant différents cars tout au long des états, nous avons finalement opté pour la voiture prise dans une décharge pour rejoindre cette fameuse cité. Ce qui fait que, 36 heures après mon petit déjeuner, nous sommes en plein milieu d'un désert où casino et hôtels se suivent, mais ne se ressemblent pas.

- Nous sommes à Las Vegas…

- CORALIE TA GUEULE !

Quelques heures plus tard, et après une intense sortie shopping, je m'apprête pour notre soirée. Mon ventre ne se voit pas encore de trop, mais ma poitrine a bien augmenté de volume. Ce qui fait que ma robe me moule agréablement. Assez pour attirer de nombreux regards masculins lorsque je descende les escaliers pour rejoindre Domitille et Papy Magnéto.

- Personne ne va te reconnaitre ?

- Coralie, je n'ai pas mon casque et actuellement…

Il se saisit de nos bras et nous guide vers le Caesar Palace

- … je suis aux bras des plus belles demoiselles de la terre.

* * *

><p>Je m'essaye aux machines à sous, un verre de cocktail non alcoolisé à la main tandis que Domitille déstabilise l'attention des joueurs de la table de poker où joue Papy Magnéto. Les yeux de ses adversaires rivés dans son décolleté avantageux, papy rafle des mises parfois astronomiques.<p>

Les hommes sont faibles…

C'est le constat de la soirée lorsque j'arrive à me faire payer des jetons par tous les hommes que je rencontre. Juste pour un sourire…

Finalement, au bout de deux heures, nous cessons nos activités lucratives.

Je vais me coucher, mon parasite ayant pompé toutes mon énergie et laisse Papy Magnéto faire plus ample connaissance avec Domitille.

* * *

><p>- …« Tu seras un homme, mon fils »…<p>

- S'il ne meure pas avant la puberté et s'il arrive à faire sa puberté, ça me semble logique.

- Coralie, c'est un film.

- Ça n'empêche pas la construction de dialogue potable.

Nous sommes dans un hôtel quelconque au milieu d'une nature quelconque dans un Etat quelconque des Etat-Unis.

Domitille et moi, allongées sur le lit deux places qui occupe ma chambre, regardons un film en le commentant. Nous avons quitté Las Vegas durant la matinée, laissant de côté notre vielle carcasse pour une limousine dégotée dans une casse à la sortie de la ville.

Nous avons roulés en direction de l'Ouest afin d'atteindre Los Angeles.

- Pourquoi se passer des clichés ?

Le film, dont je ne sais le nom, qui n'a d'ailleurs ni début ni fin car pris en cours de route et ne retenant guère notre attention, continue son bruit de fond tandis que nous discutons sérieusement de l'avenir.

- Tu te rends compte que cela va faire près de 5 jours que nous menons la grande vie, la liberté totale et damnons le pion au plus grand télépathe et au plus grand pisteur que le monde ait jamais créé ?

- Tu parles du Prof' et de ton Logan ? Oui.

- Pense à leur réputation après notre retour.

- Et à notre gloire…

Le silence se fait de nouveau, entrecoupé par les répliques des personnages. Les murs se teintent des couleurs exposées par l'écran de la télévision et chacune de nous est plongée dans ses pensées.

- Tu crois qu'on va mourir une fois retrouvée ?

- Oui. Et douloureusement.

- Charles commence à me manquer.

- Erik aussi.

- CA CRAINT !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, nous arrivons Los Angeles.<p>

Comme de vraies gamines, nous souhaitons tout voir : les studios hollywoodiens, des stars sur la plages, aller aux manèges, bronzer…

Mais Papy Magnéto veille sur nous et procède selon les priorités. D'abord l'hôtel, puis le restaurant et enfin, seulement, l'amusement.

Alors, une fois douchées et restaurées, nous nous promenons sur les plages tandis que Papy Magnéto garde pour nous nos sandalettes.

Nous jouons à chat, faisons des pâtées de sable et, finalement, décidons de jeter à tout va nos vêtements pour prendre un bain de minuit.

Nous revenons avec nos vêtements trempés à l'hôtel, riant à n'en plus finir aux bras de Papy qui essai désespérément de ne pas être amusé par notre attitude.

Le jour suivant est consacré au tourisme. Les plus grands monuments et musées de la ville sont explorés, photographié, jugés par nos commentaires acerbes et, finalement épuisées par cette journée, Domitille et moi nous couchons tôt, laissant papy Magnéto à sa solitude bien méritée.

Il faut dire que nous ne sommes pas faciles à suivre…

Le petit déjeuner se fait au son des vagues enregistrées par le téléphone portable de Domitille. Nous sommes dans ma chambre, bien décidées à rester sur la moquette pour établir le programme touristique de la journée.

- Tu crois qu'l faut qu'on retourne de nous-mêmes à l'Institut ou on laisse nos hommes nous trouver ?

- Hum… Excellente question. Tu veux que l'Institut soit détruit par notre future dispute ou qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin de notre double homicide ?

- Dis comme ça… Tu as encore peur d'Erik ?

Je ne réponds pas à la question.

Je n'y ais pas vraiment réfléchit.

Je suis encore en train d'absorber le choc.

Alors, Domitille, comprenant mon silence, reprend son archivage de lieux à découvrir.

* * *

><p>C'est la nuit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.<p>

C'est le premier constat.

Le second est que j'ai la bougeotte.

Donc, je m'habille et part à l'exploration de la ville.

Je fini par trouver mon paradis : un petit parc près de l'hôtel qui possède une balançoire.

Je m'y installe et, plongée dans mes pensée, je ne m'aperçois que tardivement que je suis balancée.

C'est Papy Magnéto qui s'est installé à ma droite :

- Je t'ai vu descendre. Tu vas bien ?

- Si tu parles du bébé : oui.

- Ne te résume pas au bébé.

- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as demandé de t'oublier ? Tu peux imaginer à quel point tu m'as blessée ? Alors oui, il n'y a que le bébé pour toi.

- Je n'étais pas au courant quand Domitille m'a appelé.

- Et ?

- Redonne-moi une chance et laisse-moi m'expliquer, s'il te plait.

Je suis dans mon lit. La tête dans l'oreiller. Il est tôt. Trop tôt selon moi mais quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

Je décide donc d'ouvrir.

Et je me retrouve en face d'Erik.

- Bonjour Coralie. Je peux rentrer ?

Le Professeur capte l'utilisation des pouvoirs mutants avec Cerebro.

Papy Magnéto a poussé la balançoire avec son magnétisme hier soir.

On nous a retrouvés.

Logique.

* * *

><p>euh... Je suis dans la mouise la plus totale...<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

- Bonjour Erik. Je t'en pris, entre. Tu sais qu'il est encore tôt pour moi ? Je te rappelle que je suis enceinte…

- C'est pour ça que tu fugues et pars à Las Vegas ?

- Je sentirai presque une pointe d'ironie. Tu devrais faire attention…

Erik se fige près de mon lit tandis que j'entre dans la salle de bain pour me doucher, m'habiller et réunir mes affaires. Le départ est imminent.

Quand je retrouve mon amoureux, il n'a pas bougé.

- Bon : tu restes planté là pendant encore longtemps ou on rejoint l'Institut ?

Lorsque Domitille et moi montons dans le Black-Bird, camouflé derrière une décharge publique, nous ne nous disons pas un mot. Mais sourions. Un rire s'échappe alors de papy Magneto qui, fier de nous, prend nos bras pour nous guider à l'intérieur du jet :

- Autant assumer jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles ?

* * *

><p>Une fois nos affaires remises à leur place dans chacune de nos chambres, nous nous dirigeons toutes deux vers le bureau du Professeur. Une fois assises dans un divan, nous voyons toute l'équipe enseignante se placer en face de nous, les mines fermées, graves et les bras croisés.<p>

Ororo est glaciale, Hank nous dévisage et semble déçu, Logan nous promet une mort imminente et douloureuse, Charles ressemble au Professeur, Erik est furieux et le Professeur est… Le Professeur.

Ils ne semblent pas apprécier la situation…

Pour ma part, il est temps que je subisse les conséquences de mes actes.

- Domitille. Coralie. Avez-vous une raison pour justifier vos actes ?

- Domitille n'a fait que me suivre et prendre soin de moi Professeur. Elle a agit comme une amie, non comme une professionnelle. Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur.

- Domitille ?

- Coralie ne m'a obligé à rien. Mes blessures sont cicatrisées et nous n'avons rien fait qui puisse nous mettre en danger.

Le Professeur joint le bout de ses doigts et a les yeux fermés, signe qu'il est dans une intense réflexion. Nul n'ose l'interrompre et le silence dure ainsi quelques minutes. Finalement, il daigne relever la tête et son regard traduit sa décision :

- Je ne peux vous punir comme des élèves et chacun, ici, est responsable de ses actes. Pour ma part, je ne peux que vous dire que je suis extrêmement déçu part votre attitude. J'espère que l'avenir ne me donnera pas de nouvelles raisons pour l'être. Je vous sais assez intelligentes pour ne pas tenter le diable. Vous pouvez disposer.

Pas de punition mais un sentiment d'extrême culpabilité dans l'âme.

Domitille et moi sortons, sans un mot, puis nous rejoignons chacun nos postes.

Elle, de professeur théorique et pratique de musique.

Moi, de psychomotricienne.

* * *

><p>Mon sentiment de culpabilité et de mal-être ne me quitte pas de la journée. Et, entre deux prises en charge, j'ai le temps de réfléchir. Acte que j'avais fuit durant mon escapade.<p>

Je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise à l'écrit qu'à l'oral, et encore plus à l'oral que dans ma tête. Alors, j'écris sur papier ce qu'il y a dans ma tête afin d'organiser l'ensemble de ma pensée.

**- Pourquoi m'être enfuit ?**

Certes, j'ai eu peur d'Erik. Mais il n'a fait que servir de miroir à mes propres peurs. Entre la situation des mutants dans le monde, l'équipe des X-men, la récente séance de torture de Domitille, l'éloignement de ma famille, mes disputes avec Erik et mes appréhensions de femmes enceintes, j'ai tout simplement… explosée.

C'est comme ça que je me rends compte de mon immaturité : fuir au lieu de rester sur place à régler les problèmes, me confier pour que quelqu'un m'aide…

Je ne suis vraiment pas prête à être maman…

**- Que faire maintenant ?**

Solution de facilité et totalement stupide : fuir ou me cacher dans un coin.

Solution adulte :

D'un point de vus professionnel : aller s'excuser auprès de l'équipe pour les désagréments causés.

D'un point de vue personnel : aller voir Erik et… Aucune idée.

**- Conclusion :**

Je suis dans la merde.

* * *

><p>Au bout de cette journée qui me semble interminable, je rejoins la cuisine. Logan m'y attend, comme convenue dans le petit mot qu'il m'a fait parvenir par un élève.<p>

Il y est froid, distant et, pour la première fois, je ressens l'animal en lui.

Lorsque je croise ses yeux, je ne vois que lui.

C'est un chasseur, un loup sauvage, qui n'abandonne jamais jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction. Et sa satisfaction actuelle est d'obtenir la reddition totale de son adversaire : moi.

Nous nous installons tranquillement à la table, l'un en face de l'autre, sans nous presser. Mais ses yeux ne font que parcourir mon corps afin d'y déceler une éventuelle fuite.

- Je ne pars plus Logan. Calme-toi.

- QUE JE ME CALME ! TU T'ES ENFUI ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? DE CE QUE J'AI RESSENTI ?

- Te présenter des excuses ne changera rien à ce que j'ai fait.

Je me suis adressé à lui calmement, en le regardant dans les yeux. La tempête dans mon cœur s'est dissoute instantanément dès que Logan a commencé à crier. Ces mots, je les avais sur l'âme. Mais plus maintenant.

- Logan, rien ne justifiera mon geste. J'ai eu peur, je me suis enfuie contrairement à tout les enseignements que la vie et toi m'avait prodigué. C'est seulement de cela que je porte la honte. Et dont je te demande pardon. Pour le reste, attends ma mort.

Je me lève ensuite, coupant court à toutes futures récriminations.

Mais je retrouve face à Erik qui, les bras croisés, a son épaule appuyée sur la rambarde de la porte.

- Je peux, moi-aussi, avoir des explications ?

* * *

><p>Pour plus d'intimité, nous avons décidés d'un commun accord d'attendre d'avoir rejoins notre chambre pour discuter.<p>

Une semaine de fugue m'a permis de me rendre compte d'une chose : j'ai besoin de ses bras pour dormir correctement. Pensée qui me fait frôler le diabète tant elle sent la guimauve.

Une fois la porte fermée à clef, je me permets à mon premier geste de lassitude de s'exprimer : je me masse la nuque et pousse un soupir. Mais je sens une main qui tente de s'en saisir et, n'ayant pas relâché ma vigilance un instant, je pars la main d'un tranchant et esquive la futur attaque possible en m'éloignant de portée.

Gestes qui ne passent pas auprès d'Erik.

Il me regarde, blessé profondément, et murmure :

- Tu penses donc que je serai capable de te faire du mal ?

La réponse est affreuse mais sonne comme une évidence pour moi :

- Oui.

Nous sommes toujours dans la chambre. Un silence horrible y règne depuis al confirmation de la pire crainte d'Erik. Il a compris que c'est bien parce que je lui avais fait peur que je m'étais enfuit.

Etrangement, ça a du mal à passer…

- Erik…

- Tais-toi.

- Erik… repris-je d'une voix douce. Je me suis assez tus. Il est temps que je t'explique. Quand tu m'as fait peur, j'ai vu Magneto, celui qui, sorti des camps d'extermination, a traqué sans relâche des nazis pour les tuer. Et son pouvoir, immense et froid, m'a fait terrifié pour mon bébé, pour moi. D'être utilisé à des fins politiques, les servants, sans nulles attaches autres que l'affection que tu nous avais porté, un jour. C'est de ce futur dont j'ai eu peur. C'est pour cela que je me suis enfuie. J'ai eu besoin de temps pour accepter cette part de toi-même dont tu m'avais parlé mais dont je n'avais qu'entrevue la profondeur.

- Et maintenant ? Qui vois-tu ?

- Un homme que j'aime, et que j'ai profondément blessé.

Je m'approche alors de lui et dirige mon regard dans le sien. Je n'y décèle plus de fureur, juste l'amère tristesse d'avoir failli perdre quelque chose et d'en être la cause.

- Tu n'es pas le seul responsable, Erik. On ne peut pas dire que je n'ai pas ma part de responsabilité. Je crois que toi et moi devons réellement apprendre à discuter et à devancer les difficultés. Ne serais-ce que pour lui…

Je me saisi alors de sa main gauche et la pose sur mon ventre…

- Il commence à s'arrondir, tu ne trouves pas ?

Nous passons les heures suivantes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à réellement mettre nos âmes à nues, sans l'intervention de Charles cette fois-ci.

Puis, fatiguée par le parasite qui grandit en moi, je m'endors…

* * *

><p>Je descends tardivement le lendemain matin. Le voyage m'a épuisée mais, fort heureusement, mon état de « femme enceinte » fait craindre mes humeurs et pardonne mes réveils tardifs.<p>

Dans la cuisine, lieu de refuge premier de notre collaboration avec l'Institut, je retrouve Domitille qui a un air explosé. Les cheveux en vrac, pleins de traces rouges sur le cou, des cernes sous les yeux et un sourire lumineux, cette dernière boit son café en chantonnant.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit à ce que je vois.

- T'imagines même pas. Charles a été sauvage et humphhhhhhh… Mon dieu, je ne vais pas m'en remettre.

- Réconciliation sur l'oreiller ?

- Et la porte, la bibliothèque, la salle de bain et même l'infirmerie.

- En gros : à quand la prochaine fugue, c'est ça ?

- OH QUE OUI !

C'est à ce moment que rentre Logan. Dévisageant Domitille, il passe outre sa dernière expression, passe devant moi, se sert du café et, après la première gorgée, me pose un baiser dans les cheveux.

- Tu as réussi à dormir malgré le raffut qu'ont causé ces deux énergumènes dans l'Institut ?

- Tu parles de Domi et Charles jouant aux lapins dans toutes les pièces du château ? Aucun problème.

- Logan… Comment tu…

- Outre l'oreille fine Domi, j'ai également l'odorat…

Etrangement, on a vu une Domitille rouge pivoine rejoindre sa chambre pour se laver…

Quand à moi, je rejoins le Professeur dans son bureau pour tester l'impact de ma grossesse sur mes pouvoirs… et inversement.


	22. Chapter 22

- Professeur, par pitié, si vous voulez me tuer, vous pouvez le faire rapidement ?

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas mon but.

- Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter pareil sort ?

- Tu existes Coralie, tu existes.

Nous sommes dans le bureau du Professeur. Ce dernier ne cesse de fragiliser mes barrières mentales par de multiples incursions dans mon esprit. Et ces dernières deviennent de plus en plus intenses, de plus en plus profondes et de plus en plus douloureuses.

- Si tu arrêtais de te débattre, tu aurais moins mal.

- Mais si vous arrêtiez de m'empêcher de crier, je pourrais avoir de l'aide.

- C'est ta punition.

Une nouvelle intrusion me repousse contre le dossier de ma chaise. Les mâchoires contractées par la manipulation psychique du Professeur, je ne peux que subir ma séance.

Il finit par relâcher son emprise et je me retrouve allongée sur le sol, en larmes, la respiration haletante et nauséeuse.

Le Professeur me tend alors sa poubelle et je rends mon petit-déjeuner pour la seconde fois.

- Je pourrais faire ça en version « moyenâgeuse » mais je trouve plus distrayant d'entendre tes cris uniquement au niveau psychique. Et puis, de cette manière, personne n'intervient dans notre « discussion ».

- Quelqu'un vous a déjà dis que vous étiez malade ?

- Tes pensées ont suffit à me le faire comprendre dès ma seconde pénétration. Merci pour ta sollicitude.

- De rien.

Sans me prévenir, le Professeur me viol une dernière fois. Je dis dernière car je me réveille sur le divan, enroulée dans une couverture, Domitille jouant de la flûte près de la fenêtre et le Professeur me tendant un verre d'eau.

Lui souriant, je lui dis sous le regard horrifié de mon amie :

- Ma séance de sodomie est passée ?

- Qu'as-tu Petite Chose ?

- J'ai mal à la tête et à différente partie du corps dont tu ne veux pas connaitre la localisation.

- Je sais que le Professeur est brutal Coralie, mais dis-toi que c'est pour ton bien.

- Charles : j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a roulé dessus avec sa chaise et je me suis retrouvée en train de gémir et de pleurer sur son tapis un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Ça fait toujours ça la première fois, demande à Erik.

- C'est vrai. Mais moi, j'ai eu le droit à sa version plus jeune.

- J'en conclue qu'il s'y prenait avec plus de souplesse…

- En effet Logan. Mais le Professeur à plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine.

- Peut-être, mais en attendant, c'est moi qui ais du mal à marcher.

- Non mais vous parlez de QUOI BORDEL ?

- D'une séance de pénétration avec le Professeur, pourquoi ?

Nous avons répondu tous les quatre en même temps. Domitille, la bouche ouverte, est statufiée.

Au milieu de la cuisine, cela fait tâche.

Mais nous, nous éclatons de rire.

Mais devant la mine horrifiée de mon amie, je ne peux que la rassurer :

- Tu sais Domitille, un jour ou l'autre, toi aussi tu y passeras. C'est juste une question de temps.

- PARDON ?

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>J'ai besoin de me remettre de mes émotions. Et aussi de la séance, exténuante, de « pénétration » du Professeur. Je suis donc dans les bras d'Erik, allongée sur le divan, à lire mes divers mails puisque je suis dispensée de psychomotricité pour la journée.<p>

Un petit rire m'échappe quand je repense aux explications que j'ai du donner à Domitille sur mon activité matinale.

C'était dans la cuisine, désertée de ses sujets masculins. Nous étions en train de boire un chocolat chaud et Domitille me regardait d'un air désespéré.

- Domitille, on a surnommé du terme « pénétration » les attaques psychiques du Professeur afin de tester notre contrôle sur nos pouvoirs. Je suis enceinte et cela peut influencer ma maîtrise. Mais aussi, le fœtus peut aussi avoir un impact sur mes pouvoirs : d'où ces tests.

- Je comprends. Mais j'ai vraiment cru que le Professeur avait abusé de toi…

- Je me demande bien comment. Sa nouille ne doit lui servir qu'à pisser depuis des siècles.

- En réalité Coralie, je suis en mesure d'avoir des érections. Mais, une nouvelle fois, merci pour ta sollicitude.

- …

- …

- Oups ?

Retour dans le présent. Erik me serre d'avantage dans ses bras et me demande :

- Pourquoi cette hilarité soudaine ?

- Je repense à Domitille et aux révélations du Professeur.

- Aux révélations ? Pourquoi ce pluriel ?

- Il est capable d'un humour sarcastique à souhait été peux avoir une sexualité. Donc, je sais quoi lui offrir pour Noel.

- Quoi donc ?

- Une strip-teaseuse. Et je suis sure que Logan m'aidera.

* * *

><p>Domitille et moi discutons de nos projets futurs quand Logan, par le biais d'un message télépathique transmit par le Professeur, demande à nous voir. Nous le rejoignons alors dans son dojo tandis que la soirée tombe tranquillement, amenant l'humidité à révéler le parfum de la nature. Je prends une dernière bouffée de ces aromates avant d'entrer dans le couloir.<p>

Domitille en sort et prétexte un besoin urgent de voir Charles pour nous laisser seuls, Logan et moi.

Faisant fi de cette excuse, j'enlève mes chaussures et me place en face de mon ami qui, assis en tailleur sur le sol, m'attend :

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir si c'est pour demander à Domi de partir de suite ?

- J'avais demandé à te voir seul.

Interprétation du message par le Professeur. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il sache autant de chose que cela sur les ragots…

- Coralie, c'est pour une raison importante que je t'ai fait venir.

- Tu es tombé amoureux ou tu pars en cure de désintoxication alcoolique ?

- C'est au sujet du bébé.

Je me sens mal sur ce coup là. J'ai rien vu venir et…

Mon cœur bat la chamade, je suis sans doute plus pâle que la mort au vu du regard terrifié de Logan et je ne trouve qu'une chose à dire :

- Il me faut Erik.

- Ce n'est pas à ce point Coralie, je peux…

- Je veux ERIK !

Sans savoir comment, je distribue une rafale de vent qui fait rencontrer Logan et le mur du fond. Mais cet acte me demande trop d'effort puisque mon parasite me demande beaucoup d'énergie.

Essoufflée et épuisée, je m'allonge sur le sol pour tenter de récupérer.

Dehors, des cris et des bruits de course se font entendre. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise lorsque Hank, Erik et Malicia entrent dans le dojo en demandant des comptes.

Quand je me retrouve dans les bras d'Erik, je ne peux que me réfugier dans son cou, pleurant en répétant sans cesse « mon bébé » et en essayant de la protéger avec mes mains.

Mais pour toute explication, j'ai le droit à Hank qui cri sur Logan :

- NON MAIS TU ES DINGUE ! LUI ANNONCER COMME CA ALORS QU'ERIK N'EST PAS LA ! TU ES IRRESPONSABLE !

- QUE VA-T-IL ARRIVER A MON BEBE !

J'ai hurlé.

C'est la première fois.

Une fois remise sur mes deux pieds, je me précipite sur Logan, le saisit par le col de sa chemise, le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui murmure :

- Tu me dis ce qu'il se passe avec mon bébé sans quoi je te tue.

- Coralie, calme-toi.

- Que je me CALME ! Hank est-ce que…

- Il faut juste que tu évites d'utiliser tes pouvoirs car le bébé pompe toute ton énergie. Cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux vers le dernier trimestre mais on préfère commencer de suite. Il n'y a rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Logan a un don pour dramatiser les choses.

- Mon bébé ne risque rien ?

- Je te le promets.

Soulagée, je me retourne pour me blottir contre Erik. Domitille est arrivée entre temps et espère tuer Logan avec ces yeux. Je peux vous l'assurer : il va se rendre compte que Domitille est beaucoup plus dangereuse que tous les supers vilains réunis si elle doit protéger ou venger ses proches.

Mais avant de partir, je me retourne vers Logan.

Pétrifié, il essaye de mesurer sa bêtise.

- Coralie, je suis désol…

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

Je viens de lui décoché un direct du droit et son nez est cassé.

Certes, ma main aussi.

Mais cela fait du bien.

- Crétin…

Mon dernier mot avant de quitter le dojo.

* * *

><p>Comme d'habitude, l'Institut est vite mis au courant de la scène qui s'est déroulée dans le dojo.<p>

C'est pourquoi les changements d'attitude des élèves sont de suite visibles : ils ne lui sourient plus dans les couloirs, personne de daigne venir à son entrainement et Malicia le tient pour responsable de toutes les agitations perçue dans l'école. Qui sont nombreuses, incompréhensibles et voués à une seule chose : lui rendre la vie impossible. Dont voici quelques exemples :

Logan a beau demander certains plats au souper, ils lui passent comme par enchantement à travers le corps ou devant son nez, tous autant insaisissables les uns que les autres.

Toute sa réserve de gel a été étalée sur son appui de fenêtre, lieu par excellence réservé à son « cigare du coucher ».

Ses caleçons ont été retrouvés dans la piscine.

Tout ces « arguments » ont été réalisés au cours de la soirée. Le lendemain, ce fut pire. C'est pourquoi je vais vous relater les derniers évènements sous la forme d'un conte :

Un petit loup se réveille le matin, fort agacé d'avoir le ventre vide. Il va dans sa salle de bain et ne peux se coiffer les cheveux qui, indiscipliné, forme des méplats sur sa tête.

Un petit loup va dans la cuisine, bien décidé à manger à sa faim. Mais quand il ouvre sa réserve de gibier, il ne trouve ni repas, ni café !

Le petit loup décide alors de courir dans les couloirs pour aller dans la réserve de sa réserve. Mais la porte est cadenassée, renforcée de barrière psychique et énergétique empêchant le petit loup de griffer la porte.

Petit loup tout dégouté va donner son premier cours de la journée.

Il attend patiemment que les autres petits animaux de la forêt viennent. Ils se sont perdus entre les arbres alors le petit loup pars à leur recherche. Mai sil a beau renifler les pistes et terrifier les pauvres paysans, ils ne trouvent ses petits animaux que dans les autres cours de la forêt.

Petit loup décide alors d'aller voir le grand sage pour lui expliquer son point de vue en poussant des cris terrifiant à faire fuir les Petits Chaperons Rouges ! Mais le Grand Sage lui dit que c'est son destin et qu'il n'avait pas à inquiéter Mère Nature du futur de son nouveau bébé.

Petit Loup tout esseulé se décide de mener l'enquête. Il suspecte une joueuse de flûte d'être le chef de la bande des petits animaux rebelles.

Mais il a beau chercher, fureter, soudoyer et menacer, il ne trouve aucune preuve !

Petit loup s'installe dans le couloir. Devant son air désespéré et grognon, un petit lapin, tout mignon tout beau, lui donne un quignon et de l'eau dans une gamelle. Petit Loup tout énervé ne peut lui en vouloir ni crier dessus : il vient de fêter ses deux ans.

Petit loup râle, peste et tourne en rond en essayant d'attraper sa queue durant toute la journée.

Les petits animaux de la forêt s'amusent beaucoup de le voir enfermé dans la cage qu'il s'est lui-même créé.

- Mais le Petit Loup a compris pourquoi les petits animaux de la forêt étaient méchants avec lui ?

- Mais oui Elise, j'y arrive. Tu me laisse finir l'histoire comme ça vous pourrez faire de beaux rêves, d'accord ?

- D'accord !

- Alors, les petits animaux de la forêt, à la fin de la journée, se sont tous rassemblés autour du Petit Loup. Ils lui ont expliqué pourquoi ils n'étaient pas contents. Mais le Petit Loup avait beau leur expliquer, rien n'y faisait. Les petits animaux étaient tous devenus des ânes super têtus.

Alors, la joueuse de flûte a amener la Mère nature près du Petit Loup pour qu'il lui fasse des excuses.

- Il lui a demandé pardon ?

- Oui.

- Et la maman nature lui a fait un câlin ?

- A condition que le petit loup lui pardonne son coup de poing, oui.

- Alors l'histoire elle se fini bien ?

- Oui Hans. Qu'y a-t-il Elise ?

- Tu crois que Logan pourrait être mon Petit Loup à moi ?

- ELISE EST AMOUREUSEUH ! ELISE EST AMOUREUSEUH !

- C'est comme ça que tu couches les enfants, Coralie ?

Je contemple la scène. Dès l'arrivée de Charles dans la pièce, les enfants se sont dépêchés de rejoindre leur lit et de remonter leur couverture. Hans fait même semblant de ronfler.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on couche les enfants ?

Finalement, après un dernier câlin, j'ai pu éteindre les lumières et rejoindre le salon où nous passons la fin de soirée. Lorsque j'entre, Charles ne peut que laisser passer un rire en regardant Logan, trois sachets d'hamburgers vide devant lui et une bouteille de bière à la main.

- Quoi ?

- C'est rien Petit loup. Mange et tais-toi.


	23. Chapter 23

Je suis désormais enceinte de 6 mois. Je ressemble de plus en plus à une baleine qui a mal au dos dès qu'elle fait le moindre effort. Le pire est sans doute mes hormones, qui me permettent soit d'être joyeuse et de chanter dans les couloirs, soit de crier auprès d'Erik qui ne déplace pas assez vite le berceau dans la chambre (parce qu'il a 4 cm d'écart avec mon choix de positionnement idéal) ou, enfin, de subir les affres du désir effréné que j'ai pour le chocolat, ou mon compagnon, au choix.

Cela fait également quelques semaines que je n'utilise plus ma mutation. Pas de pouvoir, pas de manipulation outre celle, suffisante, de mon esprit machiavélique. Cela me met tout de même à la merci des excès de « guimauvisme aigue » de mon contrôleur de métal. Enfin, SA sorte de guimauvisme qui consiste à me rappeler sans cesse combien je lui suis précieuse, en témoigne les nombreux cadeaux de femme enceinte qu'il m'offre, s'arrangeant bien pour que les tailles des vêtements soient bien marquées en GRAND.

Domitille, quand à elle, distribue des sourires dignes des défilés de mode mais qui, en plus, sont sincères. Elle irradie de bonheur, de joie, croque la vie à pleine dents et assèche la moindre envie de qui que ce soit de parler de mariage d'un seul regard. Seul Charles arrive à la calmer et encore, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle consent à se « distraire » un peu avec lui.

Charles est heureux. Simplement. Il supporte les humeurs de Domitille. Il supporte mes changements d'humeur de femme enceinte. Il supporte Erik et ses remises en question. Il supporte tout.

Logan, quand à lui, a décidé de me faire un cadeau : c'est lui qui aménage la chambre du bébé. Dans le sens « je fais tout les travaux et met quelques trucs, tu te disputeras avec Erik pour le reste ».

Le reste de l'Institut participe également à cette euphorie. Tous les élèves ont pariés sur :

- Le nombre exact de semaine de grossesse.

- La mutation de mon bébé.

- Son degré/niveau de mutation.

Mon emploi du temps s'est allégé depuis qu'une crise de fatigue m'a clouée au lit durant une semaine. Hank l'avait dit : les bébés mutants consomment beaucoup plus d'énergie. De ce fait, il n'y a plus de séance de psychomotricité. Je vais donc rejoindre mes patients durant les études pour continuer un peu leur suivie, histoire qu'ils ne se sentent pas abandonnés.

Quand à moi qui suis dans le jardin à profiter des rayons du soleil, u doux sentiment de bonheur m'envahis. Quelque soit le parasite qui grandit dans mon ventre (et qui commence à donner de sacré coup de pieds), je sais une chose : il est déjà particulièrement aimé.

Face à ce constat, je sourie à la nature.

Sourire qui reste lorsque Domitille s'assoit bruyamment à mes côtés. Je la regarde alors :

- Vire ce sourire de ton visage ma grosse, il me fiche la trouille.

- Mais pourquoi cette aigreur ?

- J'ai mal aux seins.

- Moi aussi. Mais j'ai une excuse : je suis en cloque. Et toi ?

- J'ai un Charles vorace qui essaie de se nourrir. Il m'a détruit les tétons ce con ! ça fait mal !

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas trop ce qu'il devait entendre il y a 15 minutes.

- Sur le coup, c'est bon. Mais après… Aie !

Comme je le disais : je suis heureuse.

* * *

><p>Pour qu'il y ait de la lumière, il faut de l'ombre. Et cette ombre dans mon paysage magnifique et un contrôle de santé. Réalisé par Hank. Il s'agit d'une amniocentèse.<p>

Lorsque je descends les escaliers après ma sieste, au début légèrement crapuleux avec Erik, je passe près de la porte d'entrée. L'idée fugace de m'enfuir me plait énormément. Mais, de suite, Erik qui passait tout à fait part hasard, me tends la main et m'aide à parcourir les derniers mètres qui me séparent de l'ascenseur. Une fois devant, je demande timidement à mon homme :

- Tu restes avec moi ?

- Bien sur.

C'est pourquoi deux personnes entre dans l'infirmerie de l'Institut. Hank, déjà habillé, me demande de passer une chemise d'hôpital, de couleur verte, absolument horrible. Fébrile, j'enlève le haut et passe le « pyjama ». Ensuite, je m'installe le plus confortablement possible sur la table d'auscultation.

Erik tient ma main dans la sienne.

Hank découpe alors une fenêtre dans la bouse, permettant à mon ventre d'apparaitre. Après l'avoir nettoyé, il y met une dose de gel et place la sonde sur mon ventre. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il déplace un écran et là, notre bébé apparait.

Ce n'est pas la première échographie que l'on fait. Mais c'est la plus belle. On voit mon bébé en entier sur l'écran et je me retrouve en larmes deux secondes après l'avoir aperçue. Erik, lui passe ses doigts sur le moniteur comme s'il voulait caresser notre enfant.

Ma peluche bleue, après nous avoir laissé le temps de nous extasier devant le moniteur, nous explique ce qu'il va suivre :

- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas connaitre son sexe, donc je ne le dirais pas. Je vous ais déjà expliquer ce qu'est une amniocentèse, quoique Coralie connaissais déjà. L'échographie me permettra de suivre l'avancée de l'aiguille et de prélever du liquide amniotique sans blesser le bébé. Je ferais ensuite un caryotype et on connaitra le degré de mutation de ton parasite, Coralie.

- Pas de problème, Hank, je connais.

- Elle ne va pas souffrir ?

Erik est adorable. Apparemment mon regard est tellement rempli de mes sentiments que toute la pièce va devoir subir un régime.

- J'ai incorporé un anesthésiant local dans le gel. Elle ne sentira rien Erik. Je te le promets.

- Merci Hank.

Pour notre confort, Hank met un écran en face de nous. Concentré, il s'affaire pour prélever un échantillon de liquide amniotique. J'étais confiante, détendue. Toute mon anxiété c'est échappé mais l'inquiétude d'Erik a culminé lorsqu'il a vu l'aiguille percer la poche des eaux.

Mais tout c'est bien déroulé.

Dans l'heure suivante, j'étais allongée dans mon lit, Erik à mes côtés une main sur mon ventre pour sentir les coups de pied de notre enfant.

Tout se déroule bien, jusque l'heure du gouter. En effet, le Professeur, soucieux même dans son message télépathique, nous demande, Erik et moi, dans son bureau.

Nous y retrouvons Hank, la mine soucieuse et quelque peu gêné en nous voyant. Il y a de quoi puisqu'il vient de rompre le secret professionnel alors qu'il tient les résultats de mon amniocentèse à la main.

Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, le Professeur nous fit signe de nous assoir. Il se tient ensuite en face de nous, les mains jointes devant sa bouche qui reste, selon moi, trop longtemps closes.

- Bon : quel est le niveau du bébé ?

- Coralie : il est de niveau 5.

- Ah…

Le silence se fait dans le bureau.

Durant un très long moment.

Il faut dire que la nouvelle a de quoi surprendre.

Ce n'est pas comme si les mutants de niveau 5 étaient extrêmement rares.

Ce n'est pas comme si la dernière connue avait failli détruire le monde…

Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas habitués aux difficultés supplémentaires…

- Bon ben… c'est quoi la marche à suivre maintenant ?

- Je dois envoyer un message au docteur Moira MacTaggert afin d'approfondir les effets d'une telle grossesse sur la mère. Idem pour les difficultés possibles de l'accouchement. Je vais ensuite prendre contact avec…

Lorsque le Professeur Xavier commence à parler à haute voix pour lui-même, c'est qu'il y a peu de soucis à se faire. Moi, je suis enceinte, avec un parasite en bonne santé qui me vampirise et qui se révèle déjà être exceptionnel.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de taquiner Erik :

- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire les choses normalement pour une fois ?

* * *

><p>La nouvelle du niveau du bébé parcours l'Institut comme une trainée de poudre. Dès le dîner, tout le monde est au courant. Or, dans un souci de discrétion, nous avons demandé aux élèves d'en discuter entre eux mais surtout de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire en dehors de l'Institut.<p>

En effet, entre les associations anti-mutants et les gouvernements qui restent chatouilleux sur ce sujet, notre enfant pourrait exciter la convoitise.

Sans compter les groupes de mutants qui pourraient également essayer de le recruter dans leur rang.

Comme la Confrérie.

D'ailleurs, nous avons des nouvelles sur ce dernier point. Papy Magnéto ayant retrouvé ses pouvoirs, il a repris ses activités de promotion de _l'homo superior_. Mais il vient quand même tout les Dimanche pour prendre le thé avec le Professeur et discuter avec moi.

Logique.

Mais c'est de là que surviendra tout les soucis de mes derniers mois de grossesse.

Nous sommes le dimanche qui suit l'annonce de Hank. Papy Magneto en face de moi, un plateau de jeu d'échec entre nous deux, des chocolats chauds dans les mains, nous dévissons de la vie politique actuelle et de la cause mutante. On en vient naturellement au monde dans lequel je souhaiterai que mon enfant vive et, finalement, j'apprends à Papy Magneto le niveau de mon enfant.

Statufié, il ne peut que me regarder d'un aie éberlué et répéter plusieurs fois : « niveau 5… 5… ».

- Dialogue très constructif Grand-père. Tu peux jouer maintenant ?

Mais avant que je ne puisse comprendre ses raisons, Papy Magneto prend ses affaires et quitte l'Institut.

Le dimanche suivant, il ne vient pas.

Idem pour le dimanche suivant.

Finalement, au bout du troisième faux bond, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord, Le Professeur et moi, que Papy Magneto ne viendrait plus.

Dommage.

* * *

><p>J'en suis à 6 mois et demi de grossesse.<p>

Et il fait noir.

Mon bébé bouge dans le ventre. Il me donne des coups de pieds. Je voudrais le caresser à travers ma peau.

Mais je ne le peux pas.

Je ne peux pas bouger mon corps.

Je ne peux pas soulever mes paupières.

Je suis là.

Mais je ne sais pas où.

Je réfléchis.

C'est long.

C'est lent.

J'ai mal à la tête.

Mon cerveau est comme pris dans un étau.

J'entends des bruits de machines.

Le « bip » régulier d'un électrocardiogramme.

L'odeur de l'éther.

Quelqu'un qui m'injecte quelque chose dans le bras.

Ca brûle.

J'ai peur pour mon bébé.

Et plus rien.

Le noir.

Je rêve.

Beaucoup.

Je me vois aller dans la maison de Papy Magneto pour connaitre les raisons de son départ.

J'y vois la Confrérie réunie.

Je sens les regards de convoitise se poser sur mon ventre arrondit.

J'ai peur.

Papy Magneto me regarde désolé.

Une piqûre dans le coup.

La même sensation de brûlure que dans mon bras.

La sensation d'être portée puis installée sur un lit.

Les piqûres.

Les injections.

Le temps qui passe.

Mon bébé qui bouge…

Le temps qui passe…

Les injections…

Mon bébé qui bouge…

Des cris…

Une personne m'appelle…

D'autres cris…

Mon bébé qui se retourne…

Le temps qui passe…

Et toujours ce noir.


	24. Chapter 24

Dans l'Institut Xavier pour jeunes surdoués, l'ambiance n'est pas à l'allégresse. Depuis le départ de Coralie, Erik ne cesse de faire les cents pas dans le salon tandis que Logan fume cigare sur cigare en grognant son approbation aux diatribes que le contrôleur de métal exulte.

- Erik, calme-toi je t'en prie.

- Charles, cela fait 20 minutes qu'elle devrait être là. Et elle prévient de tout retard. Je suis sur qu'il se passe quelque chose !

- Je ne la sonderai pas pour autant.

J'avoue que je commence moi-même à douter du bien fondé de cette réplique. Lorsque j'ai vu partir Coralie, mon estomac s'est serré. Comme si c'était une séparation qui devait durer plus longtemps que prévu.

Notre attente dure encore 20 minutes avant que ce ne soit le Professeur qui nous convoque dans son bureau :

- Magneto a repris ses activités. Mais il m'a indiqué qu'ils avaient un atout dans leur manche, une nouvelle preuve de l'évolution en cours et de la fin inéluctable de _l'homo sapiens sapiens_.

- Coralie ne se rangerai JAMAIS à ses côtés !

- Je le sais Domitille. Mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont nous parlons…

- Notre enfant…

- J'en ai bien peur Erik. Je suis désolé.

Etrangement, aucun métal ne se tord dans la pièce.

Je pensais qu'Erik aurait démontré la force de sa rage de cette manière.

Mais lorsque je croise son regard quand nous nous dirigeons vers le garage pour aller au domicile de Papy Magneto, j'ai peur.

Et je comprends les raisons qui ont poussée mon amie à s'enfuir à Las Vegas.

Son regard se perd au-delà de la mort.

Il n'est plus qu'une arme destiné à retrouver Coralie.

Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur…

Au risque de perdre Erik pour de bon.

* * *

><p>Logan se sert de son odorat pour tracer les effluves de mon amie tandis qu'Erik cherche la trace d'une quelconque présence dans la maison même.<p>

- Il n'y a pas de sang Domitille, rassure-toi.

- Et sa voiture est toujours dans l'allée. Charles, tu n'arrives toujours pas à la contacter ?

- Non.

Je commence à désespérée. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit elle qu'on torture ? On ne peut pas échanger un peu pour une fois ?

Charles me prend dans ses bras quelques secondes pour me réconforter. Et nous suivons le rythme imposé par Logan. Il s'est remis en selle, sa moto vrombissant et nous rejoignons Erik dans la voiture. Nous démarrons alors dans un parfait accord, en suivant la piste odorante laissée par ma colocataire.

Après vingt minutes de course, nous atteignons une zone industrielle désaffectée. Là, Logan descend et retrace la piste, déterminant d'après les empreintes et les odeurs laissées sur le sol le nombre de personnes présent lors de l'enlèvement.

- Ils étaient cinq. Papy Magneto, Crapaud, Mystique et deux autres femmes. Il y a une odeur de produit chimique et une seringue un peu plus loin qui porte le sang de Coralie.

- Ils se sont déplacés comment ?

- En hélicoptère. Actionné par magnétisme. Vous ramenez la seringue à l'Institut, je continue seul.

- Je viens.

- Erik, je me fous de ton avis. Tu me gène. Contactez l'ensemble de l'équipe, on va avoir besoin d'aide.

Et c'est comme cela que Logan nous a laissé tomber.

Nous sommes rentrée à l'Institut, avons commencer à enquêter sur les déplacements de la confrérie (les lieux de conférence, les anciennes planques…) tandis qu'Erik menaçait quiconque pouvait le mettre sur la piste de sa femme et de son enfant, allant chez les Morlocks ou « travaillant » avec les indicateurs des policiers.

Même les élèves d'Anormal Sup' y ont mis du leur, collant des affiches, questionnant les patients et en contactant tout les mutants susceptibles d'avoir croisé la route de Coralie « vu » télépathiquement par Le Professeur avec Cerebro.

Mais au bout d'une semaine, mon amie était toujours introuvable…

* * *

><p>J'ai l'impression que les murs de l'Institut sont en train de s'effondrer. Je me réveille totalement en sentant le froid des draps quand je cherche Charles pour connaitre la situation. Je me lève alors, enfile des vêtements pris au hasard et courre directement ers le bureau du Professeur, faisant fi du monde présent ans les couloirs à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.<p>

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je vois Erik furieux en train de détruire toute les pièces de métal de la pièce tandis que Nick Fury reste assis en face de lui, l'air dégagé, les bras croisés.

- Il s'agit de MON enfant !

- Et d'un mutant de niveau 5. Ce qui, d'après les lois en vigueur, doit être désigné au gouvernement pour des raisons évidentes. Je ne peux passer outre mes ordres. Surtout que sa mère se trouve dans les mains de la Confrérie.

Le silence s'annonce dans la pièce. Je demande télépathiquement des éclaircissements à Charles et ce qu'il me répond me catastrophe :

- Logan a été repéré en train de se battre pour des renseignements à San Francisco.

Le SHIELD du intervenir et un Wolverine patibulaire qui a déclare à Fury « d'aller se faire foutre ». il n'en a pas fallu plus pour que le SHIELD retrace son parcours et donc ne revienne à New York où mes exploits d'Erik sont légions.

Ainsi, de fil en aiguille, Nick Fury a saisi le contexte d'enlèvement de Coralie et, en creusant un peu du côté de la Confrérie et de sa « résurrection », en a déduit l'importance que revêtait la mutation de son enfant.

Il n'est venu à l'Institut que pour apporter son soutien. Mais quand le Professeur lui a apprit le degré de mutation du bébé, ce dernier a demandé l'application des lois et donc le fait de révéler au gouvernement le niveau 5 de l'enfant.

- Monsieur Fury, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir mais… Coralie est mon amie. Je suis inquiète pour elle mais également pour les répercutions que cette annonce aura auprès des associations anti-mutant. Ne croyez-vous pas déclencher une guerre ?

- Domitille, cette nouvelle ne sera connue que d'un cercle restreint de personnes. Il n'y aura pas de fuites.

- Il y en a toujours, monsieur…

C'est en renouvelant ses promesses d'aide que Fury quitte l'Institut…

* * *

><p>Fury tînt sa promesse. Le gouvernement ne fit rien pour stopper nos recherches mais ce n'est pas de là que les conflits ont commencé. En effet, c'est la Confrérie elle-même qui a déclenchée les hostilités en détruisant deux postes stratégiques du Gouvernement :<p>

Les dossiers des fiches mutantes au sujet du gène X de prisonniers connu pour leurs méfaits et jugé comme tout citoyen.

La libération des tous les mutants des principales prisons des Etats-Unis.

Les groupes anti-mutants ont alors recueilli une influence notable de la part de la population, influençant ainsi certaine multinationale à se doter de systèmes de défense « appropriée ».

Dans cette ambiance tendue, qui s'est installée une semaine après le passage de Fury, nous comptons le nombre de semaines d'aménorrhée de Coralie : elle entame son septième mois de grossesse, entrant ainsi dans la période critique annoncée par Hank.

Tandis que les membres de l'équipe coordonnent leurs efforts pour retrouver mon amie, je rejoins le bureau du Professeur en conversation téléphonique avec Moira MacTaggert. Ces derniers temps, ils discutent beaucoup sur la façon de maintenir Coralie en vie et inconsciente tout en protégeant le bébé.

Ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Professeur raccroche et s'installe près de moi.

- Que va-t-il se passer pour Coralie ?

- Nous ne pouvons que supposer.

- Professeur. En temps normal, un mutant de niveau 5 inflige quoi à la mère ?

- Une fatigue monstrueuse, un risque d'accouchement prématuré élevé, des taux hormonaux irrégulier entrainant une fatigue de l'organisme et une détérioration de l'activité rénale importante, sans nulle explication à ce jour. Avec une surveillance médicale et des traitements, cette phase dure un mois environ puis l'accouchement est déclenché en avance pour que la mère puisse effectuer le travail.

- Et sans traitement ?

- Dans les conditions actuelles de « détention » supposée de Coralie, sans capacité de se nourrir ou uniquement par sonde… Il n'est pas sure qu'elle puisse accoucher sans difficulté…

- Mais encore ?

- Qu'elle puisse rester en vie assez longtemps pour arriver à terme.

Etrangement, toutes les activités de la journée me sont passées au dessus de la tête.

Tous les cours se sont déroulés comme prévus.

J'ai même déjeuné et dîné tranquillement.

Je crois avoir discuté et plaisanté avec Ororo et Kurt.

Maintenant, c'est le soir.

Je suis à la fenêtre.

L'air de la nuit entre dans la chambre et un frisson me parcourt.

Charles n'est pas encore rentré.

Mon esprit est quelque peu anesthésié.

Je pense peu.

Et lentement.

Je suis comme un automate qui jouerait un rôle abscond et inutile.

Je quitte la chambre.

Ma flûte à la main, je laisse mon pouvoir guider mes doigts.

Je joue durant un long moment dans le jardin.

Les larmes perles sur mes joues.

Dans la brise, je sens comme une main qui les sèche.

- Coralie…

Le murmure dans le vent s'éloigne.

Je tape mes poings dans le sol tandis que j'hurle ma rage.

Je suis impuissante.

C'est le mot qui taraude mon esprit lorsque je vois la détérioration de la situation.

Erik n'est maintenu en vie que par sa rage.

Charles a perdu son innocence.

Les élèves ont peur.

Logan est introuvable.

Le SHIELD nous aide tant bien que mal.

Coralie n'est pas avec nous.

Les derniers évènements nous ont entrainés dans une guerre civile : les mutants contre les humains.

Magneto a enfin son conflit.

Des cyber-pirates ont mis la main sur des mails indiquant l'existence d'un mutant de niveau 5 sur le point de naitre.

Ils ont vite compris quel était l'atout de la Confrérie.

Trask a alors fait son apparition. Rebu du SHIELD, il est le créateur des sentinelles, robots perfectionnés ayant pour but l'élimination des mutants.

Mais la Conférie, après quelques attaques préventives, n'a pu que limiter le nombre de Sentinelles mises en action.

Or, désormais, le Gouvernement est entré dans le conflit pour limiter les actions privées (les Sentinelles) mais aussi dans le but de protéger ses concitoyens (des actions de la Confrérie), tout en recherchant la présence de Coralie pour la mettre en sureté et définir le niveau de dangerosité que représente son enfant.

Et l'éliminer si besoin.

D'où nous viennes ses informations ?

Du SHIELD, contacté auparavant par Wolverine depuis Washington. Il a été prévenu par ses contacts avant que la nouvelle ne soit officielle.

Depuis : plus de nouvelle.

Sortir est depuis synonyme de traque, Erik se croit de retour dans la mauvaise époque de l'Allemagne, Charles est désespéré et tente sans cesse de joindre par la pensée notre amie.

Et tandis que les X-men se mobilisent pour l'arriver imminente des Sentinelles à l'Institut, je joue un morceau de musique destinée à communiquer à tous les élèves notre position :

Nous sommes les X-mens et nous allons retrouver notre amie. Car nous sommes une famille.

* * *

><p>Il fait noir.<p>

Toujours noir.

Il y a peu de bruits.

Je ne sens pas mon bébé bouger.

Je ne peux plus bouger.

J'ai du mal à penser.

Je m'endors, fatiguée.

Dans le noir, la Mort m'observe.


	25. Chapter 25

Les Sentinelles sont à l'Institut. Trask a redécouvert les notes privées de Stricker, un de ses anciens amis. De ce fait, nous sommes encerclés. Notre but est de détruite le plus de robots géants exterminateurs de mutants pendant que les élèves de s'échappent par les sorties de secours.

Il n'y a pas à dire, avoir un contrôleur de métal dans les rangs aident particulièrement. Erik peut enfin se lâcher et j'ai l'impression qu'il veut à lui tout seul réduire la menace mutante. Mais j'ai surtout l'impression qu'il se venge des déportations de cette manière.

Charles dirige l'ensemble de l'équipe en sureté tandis que le Professeur se trouve à la maison Blanche avec Hank, pour définir un plan de restauration de paix. Le SHIELD, quand à lui, traine dans les rues à la recherche de Coralie.

Ainsi, entre les éclairs de Tornade et les éclats de métal qui tombent grâce à Erik et Piotr, je dois m'assurer que les passants ignorent notre passage en force dans les rues de la ville. Ainsi, je joue de la flûte sur un champ de bataille, mes notes accompagnées du fracas des armes.

La musique adoucit les mœurs.

C'est ce que l'on me disait. Mais c'est faux. Cela fait près d'une semaine que les conflits se déroulent au dessus de nous.

Nous sommes réfugiés chez les Morlocks qui, tant bien que mal, ont guidé l'ensemble de l'Institut dans des caches. Nous sommes donc dans les égouts, vêtus sommairement, sales mais en bonne santé.

Et réunis.

Sauf Wolverine et Coralie.

Je soupire…

- Qu'y-a-t'il ?

- Charles… Que va-t'on faire si Coralie ne revient pas ?

- Nous allons la retrouver, ne désespère pas.

- Mais nous sommes déjà en train de perdre Erik !

Charles ne répond pas mais resserre son étreinte.

La situation devient de plus en plus critique.

* * *

><p><em>Journal de Domitille : sept mois et deux semaines que Coralie est enceinte.<em>

Je compte les jours de cette manière. Cela me permets de rendre compte du temps qui passe et de l'évolution pondérale de mon amie.

Enfin, cette évolution que j'imagine.

Il y a désormais un statu quo dans cette guerre. Le Professeur à réussi à ce que les différents partis (Confrérie, SHIELD, Gouvernement, partis anti-mutant) se réunissent pour discuter de la guerre en cours et, surtout, à trouver une solution pacifique.

Autant dire que les débats sont houleux et s'éternises.

En attendant, les recherches de Coralie s'affinent. Du matériel médical pour déclencher les accouchements ainsi que de quoi procéder à une césarienne ont été volé.

Nous suivons cette piste avec l'énergie de désespoir…

* * *

><p><em>Journal de Domitille : sept mois et deux semaines que Coralie est enceinte.<em>

Les débats se sont terminés par un conflit d'envergure. Touts les pays sont désormais en guerre, entrainant un conflit interracial meurtrier.

Les Sentinelles se font plus rares, signe que les groupes anti-mutants rassemblent leur force. D'après nos informations, ils ont décidé de trouver le lieu où loge Coralie pour le détruire.

De ce fait, cela oblige la Confrérie à déplacer constamment mon amie.

Nous pensons qu'au cours de ces déménagements, le contrôle médical s'affaiblira assez pour que Charles capte une empreinte psychique.

Ce dernier parcours la ville en projection astral. Depuis que Cérébro est hors de portée, il a étendu sont pouvoirs jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'est alors que je me suis souvenu d'une discussion avec Coralie au sujet de l'évolution possible de ses pouvoirs. Et que nous avons conclu que la projection astrale, signifiant le déplacement psychique de Charles dans un lieu géographique sans présence de son corps, était possible.

Après deux jours d'entrainement, il y est parvenu.

Il me reste à le surveiller constamment pur qu'il prenne le temps de se nourrir.

Erik, lui, ne vient pratiquement plus à la base, suivant sans relâche les indications de Charles et de Wolverine.

* * *

><p><em>Journal de Domitille : sept mois et trois semaines que Coralie est enceinte.<em>

Nous avons du quitter le refuge des égouts. Nous parcourons jour après jours des kilomètres pour échapper aux Sentinelles. La ville est désertée. Les gravas s'amoncellent tandis que les ruines sont pillées.

La nourriture ne manque pas quand on sait où en trouver. L'avantage de rester quelques temps avec les Morlcoks, c'est de pouvoir comprendre comment fonctionnent les marchés noirs… Sans compter de la situation des entrepôts des grandes firmes commerciales.

Nous avons du nous séparer des élèves pour mieux pouvoir travailler.

Ainsi, Erik, Charles et moi ne nous quittons plus.

Nous suivons les indications laissées par Wolverine et Hank, toujours au fait des déplacements.

Nous touchons bientôt au but.

* * *

><p><em>Journal de Domitille : sept mois et trois semaines que Coralie est enceinte.<em>

Nous avons perdu du temps contre des Sentinelles.

Charles est blessé à la jambe mais cette dernière supporte encore son poids.

Il boite mais continu les recherches sans se plaindre.

Lorsque le soir s'abat sur la ville, l'écho des combats nous accompagne. Serrée contre mon homme, je regarde le ciel s'illuminer des pouvoirs mutants et des munitions anti-mutantes.

Erik fait le guet, absent.

Il ne vit plus depuis longtemps…

* * *

><p><em>Journal de Domitille : sept mois et quatre semaines que Coralie est enceinte.<em>

Wolverine nous a rejoins. Il a repéré le lieu programmé pour l'accouchement.

Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre…

* * *

><p><em>Journal de Domitille : 8 mois et une semaine que Coralie est enceinte.<em>

C'est l'heure.

* * *

><p>Il fait sombre. Mais je commence à percevoir un peu de lumière.<p>

Il y a des bruits d'explosion au dehors.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux et regarde autours de moi.

Le moniteur cardiaque s'affole lorsque je vois Dent-de-sabre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Du mouvement sur ma gauche indique un déplacement. Mystique m'injecte quelque chose à travers l'intraveineuse.

Je suis engourdie. Mon corps me fait mal.

Mon ventre a bien grossit. Mon bébé est là, calme.

Je réussi à poser ma main sur mon ventre pour le caresser.

Un sourire de soulagement se fixe sur mon visage lorsque je le sens bouger.

Enfin.

Je guette la silhouette que Mystique approche. Lorsque celle-ci sort de l'ombre, je pousse un soupir. Papy Magneto. C'est lui qui m'a enlevé. La raison est simple : mon bébé est un mutant de niveau 5.

- Cela fait combien de temps ?

Ma voix est éraillée. Ma peau me brûle et une odeur se repend dans la pièce lorsque je bouge légèrement mes membres.

Des escarres parcours ma peau.

- Cela fait deux mois environ. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme si je sortais d'un coma artificiel d'environ deux mois en étant enceinte.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu vas l'être quand j'aurai récupéré des forces.

- Il t'en faudra bien avant.

Devant son silence, j'enregistre les informations qu'il me délivre. Mystique revient alors, dans une tenue d'infirmière. Elle se saisit de mes jambes et les posent sur des étriers.

Je regarde alors attentivement la salle dans laquelle je suis allongée…

- Tu as reçu un traitement de corticoïde durant ton sommeil. Ton bébé ne risque rien.

Lorsque je sens une première contraction, tout s'éclaire.

Ils ont déclenchés mon accouchement !

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi est-ce si long ?<p>

Ma dernière contraction remonte à trente minutes. Je suis désormais assise sur mon lit, les jambes pendantes, me permettant ainsi de recevoir des soins pour mes escarres. Et je discute tranquillement avec Papy Magneto :

- Tu sais, pour une primipare, l'accouchement dure en moyenne 10 à 12h.

- Coralie, il y a une guerre dehors. Et nous ne pouvons plus attendre.

- Si tu crois qu'être enceinte est amusant, tu rêves. Et j'accouche sans le papa du parasite que je vais expulser de mon utérus, dans le délicat cocon que tu m'as créé en étant ton otage. Alors, je me fiche totalement du fait que tu sois content ou pressé.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ça.

- Désolé pour quoi ? Avoir réussi à déclencher ta fameuse guerre ? Désolé de me dire que tu vas utiliser mon enfant pour tes manœuvres politiques ? Tu vas me tuer juste après que j'ai accouché ou tu vas me laisser prendre mon bébé dans mes bras au moins une fois ? Alors Erik, réponds-moi ! TU ES DESOLE POUR QUOI ?

Je fini ma dernière phrase en hurlant dans ses bras. C'est une contraction qui m'a fait taire. Dommage.

Une fois celle-ci passé, je m'allonge de nouveau sur le lit avec l'aide de papy Magneto. Ce dernier fait signe à Dent-de-Sabre et à Mystique de se retirer de la pièce.

Enfin seuls, il se rassoit tranquillement dans son fauteuil et m'explique son point de vue :

- Quand j'ai su que ton enfant à naitre était un niveau 5, j'ai su que le Gouvernement aller tout faire pour s'en emparé. Ils ont peur de nous. Et je voulais te mettre à l'abri.

- En déclenchant une guerre ?

- Non. Tout s'est bousculé. Les groupes anti-mutants ont pris Trask et ses Sentinelles pour défenseur tandis que le Gouvernement essaye de protéger son peuple. Je voulais juste libérer les mutants et te mettre à l'abri en tant que reine. Je voulais te protéger.

- C'est raté.

- J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs dans ma vie. Mais je ne pensais pas que la situation allait dégénérer à ce point. Maintenant, je me retrouve entrainer dans un conflit où on attend de moi que je sois Magneto. Alors que je veux seulement… Obtenir ton pardon.

- Papy… On a toujours le choix. A toi de faire le bon. Tu es capable d'arrêter cette guerre. Fais-le. Que mon bébé ne connaisse pas ces affres. Tu dis que les humains n'apprendront jamais. Mais toi, tu es le pire.

- Coralie…

- Laisse-moi. Appelle Mystique pour m'aider à mettre au monde mon enfant. Au revoir, Papy.

Mais Papy Magneto n'a pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que je viens de dire. Le regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée, il a l'air terrifié.

Quand je regarde à mon tour, j'y vois Erik furieux, Dent-de-Sabre empalé sur un piquet de fer avec des traces de griffes sur tout le corps.

Le corps se pose brutalement sur le sol tandis que Charles se précipite à mon chevet pour connaitre les différents composants de mes injections et connaitre mon état de santé.

Domitille, elle, me sert simplement dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi Princesse.

- Ta voix est bizarre.

- J'ai pas parlé durant 2 mois.

- Record battu.

Un sourire complice nous lie de nouveau. Mon amie a maigri. Et quand je regarde mes compagnons, je remarque qu'ils ont tous des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux emmêlés, les vêtements sales et des mines fatiguées.

Sans états d'âmes, je vois Erik s'approcher de Papy Magneto pour le tuer. Il a attiré une barre de fer et s'appète à la plonger dans le corps du vieil homme qui ne se défend pas.

- Erik, s'il te plait, ne le tue pas.

Il n'y a aucune raison qui l'empêche de commettre cet assassinat. Si ce n'est ma supplique. La tige de fer suspend sa course mais ne retombe pas.

Je sais que tu… que nous avons toutes les raisons du monde à vouloir le tuer. De même que des milliers d'autres personnes. Mais, s'il te plait, s'il vous plait, ne le faites pas. C'est mon papy, quoi que je fasse.

- Coralie, c'est un ennemi.

- Je sais, Logan. Mais là, je veux quitter cet endroit et rejoindre mon homme. Erik, s'il te plait. Pour moi.

Je ne peux que crier lorsque je vois la barre de fer se planter dans le corps de Papy Magneto et le clouer au mur. Sans me demander mon avis, Logan me prend dans ses bras et, tous les cinq, nous quittons le bâtiment.


	26. Chapter 26

Dans les rues grièvement lacérées des combats, cinq silhouettes courent afin d'échapper aux Sentinelles, aux groupes anti-mutants, aux agents du Gouvernements et aux membres du SHIELD.

Les combats font rage et se regroupent en un seul lieu : le bâtiment qui, il y a encore 20 minutes, reposait l'ensemble du haut commandement de la Confrérie.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur le sort de Papy Magneto.

Ni même de prendre le temps de croiser le regard d'Erik.

Ou d'un de mes amis.

Nous courrons, t'en bien que mal, pour fuir la zone de combat et surtout : trouver un endroit sur où se reposer.

Logan m'aide en me tirant par le bras ou en me portant quand les ruines sont trop dures à parcourir.

Mais mes contractions ne se sont pas arrêtées.

Je manque d'énergie et je me plie en deux sous la douleur ressentie. Je me cache derrière un tas de gravas alors que les autres se dépêchent de se mettre à couvert.

Des tirs nous séparent et nous servir de nos pouvoirs seraient nous condamner.

Alors, nous attendons.

Silencieusement.

Je me mords les doigts pour ne pas crier ma rage et mon impuissance.

Finalement, les Sentinelles passent au dessus de nous, concentrer à rejoindre la zone d'affrontement. Leurs vols condamnent les passants à respirer de la poussière. Alors que je tousse, Domitille me rejoint et me presse :

- Coralie, encore un effort ! On y est presque !

- Domi, je sais pas si tu es au courant mais y'a un parasite qui veut sortir de mon ventre !

- Mais tu ne peux pas accoucher ici. Il y a une bouche d'égout à quatre cents mètres. Nous y seront en sécurité. Logan ?

Logan me soulève sans effort dans ses bras. Logée contre son cou, je peux sentir chacune de ses respirations. La course reprend, silencieuse autant que possible alors que les contractions se font de plus en plus présentes.

Erik nous ouvre la voie, se fiant sans soucis à son pouvoir pour nous guider à travers les ruines. Charles reste concentrer pour détecter les ennemis mais Logan reste toujours à l'affut.

Domitille courre, le visage fermé Ses yeux se posent de plus en plus souvent sur sa montre, simultanément aux gémissements que je laisse passer.

Finalement, nous atteignons la bouche d'égout. Charles descend le premier, suivi de Domi. Erik nous couvre et Logan, d'un seul bras, me porte dans la descente. C'est le seul qui se sert de l'échelle.

Après une descente rapide dans les tunnels souterrains et après un bon kilomètre de galeries parcourues, nous nous arrêtons dans une salle éclairée par des bougies et des lampes torches. Un lit de fortune y est dressé un bac d'eau n'attend plus qu'à être chauffé.

Apparemment, il était prévu qu'après ma libération, l'équipe se retrouve en ces lieux.

* * *

><p>- Où en sont les contractions ?<p>

- Charles, nous n'avons plus le temps. En plus, elle n'a pas perdu les eaux.

- Domitille, que veux-tu dire ?

- Que les cours d'accouchement d'urgence de MacTaggert que m'a inséré le Professeur dans le cerveau vont m'être utile. Logan, j'aurai besoin de toi. Erik, passe derrière Coralie et soutien la. Fait chauffer l'eau également, on en aura besoin. Charles, fait le garde mais essaye de limiter les ondes mutantes de Coralie.

Tout ce petit monde s'active. Moi, je reste dans les bras de mon homme qui me murmure que « tout va bien se passer » et « qu'il est là désormais ». Paroles dérisoires mais qui, dans cette atmosphère, suffit pour que je retrouve espoir.

Après tout, je suis juste en train d'accoucher dans les égouts au beau milieu d'une guerre.

Pas besoin de paniquer.

* * *

><p>- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !<p>

- CORALIE !

- Excuse mon langage Domi mais je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais… LES CONTRACTIONS CA FAIT MAL !

Etrangement, ce n'est pas les reproches de Domi qui me font paniquer mais bien son regard et son long silence. Erik, lui, continue inlassablement de me murmurer des encouragements dans l'oreille tout en me rafraichissant le front et les épaules avec de l'eau.

Je ferme les yeux, savourant cette pause et cette tendresse. Après un léger baiser sur les lèvres, je regarde autour de moi.

Et j'aperçois Domi qui discute fermement mais à voix basse avec Logan.

Etrangement, après quelques secondes, ce dernier recule, comme effrayé, et fait des signes de dénégations avec sa tête.

- Logan, on n'a pas le choix.

Domitille autoritaire, les mains sur les hanches.

Logan qui s'avoue vaincu.

C'est pas bon signe.

Et lorsque je le vois se placer aux cotés de Domitille qui se saisit de ses mains, je comprends tout.

Je vais avoir droit à une césarienne.

En version mutante.

Après un soupir et un dernier regard, Logan se concentre. Une griffe jaillie de la main gauche et deux autres de la main droite.

Domitille se saisit de ses poignets, manipulant ainsi des instruments chirurgicaux de haute précision. Mais mon amie n'est pas un chirurgien, ni même une sage femme. Elle est flûtiste professionnelle et professeur de musique.

Et pourtant, quand elle approche de ma peau les griffes de mon ami, je suis confiante…

Les scalpels se posent délicatement sur mon ventre.

Puis elles percent la peau.

Percent le caisson abdominal.

Le sang coule.

Je ne sens pas la douleur. C'est un mouvement à ma droite qui me confirme ce que je présentais : Charles a créé un blocage mental sur mes récepteurs nociceptifs ou, tout du moins, sur leur traitement cognitif.

Autant dire qu'il m'a anesthésié.

Après que l'incision ait été réalisé, le sang est rejoins très vite par de l'eau.

La poche des eaux est percée.

Alors que je sens mes cuisses se mouiller et que mon ventre subit une intervention chirurgicale précaire, je n'ai qu'une pensé :

Les draps vont être trempés.

Finalement, je me reconcentre sur le visage de Domitille, qui se révèle très concentré.

Je guette celui de Logan. Ses griffes servent à autre chose qu'à blesser ou donner la mort. Cela doit lui faire ressentir une curieuse impression. Il parait envouté et effaré. Ce qui fait un curieux mélange.

Erik, quand à lui, a arrêté de respirer depuis que les griffes ont jaillies.

Moi, je ne pense plus qu'à mon bébé. Surtout depuis que mon amie approche d'un peu trop près mon enfant avec les griffes de Logan.

Avec les deux griffes, Domitille écarte légèrement l'incision du côté gauche tandis que la griffe droite maintien les deux bords séparés.

Elle oblige ensuite Logan a ne pas bouger. Je ne sens toujours rien et cette anesthésie, en plus des bruits de l'accouchement et de l'ambiance satinée par les bougies, rend encore plus étrange notre situation. Mais le pire, selon moi, reste que nous agissons comme si tout était normal.

Puis, sans vraiment comprendre comment, mon amie passe ses deux mains dans mon abdomen et en ressort quelque chose.

La tête passe d'abord, couverte de sang, de placenta et de cheveux noirs.

Puis une épaule, un bras…

Puis l'autre bras.

La suite est rapide.

Repose sur moi mon bébé qui crie de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

Logan coupe le cordon ombilical tandis que Domitille s'occupe de ma délivrance.

En version « désolée on n'a pas le temps on s'occupera des dégâts plus tard et on la fait à la méthode moyenâgeuse ». C'est la méthode : je passe par l'incision et je racle les bords de l'utérus pour enlever le placenta qui s'écoule par voie basse.

Autant dire que mes cuisses sont trempées de substance très identifiables auxquelles je ne vais pas songer.

De toute manière, seul les cris de mon bébé m'intéressent.

Il est dans les bras de Logan qui s'occupe de le nettoyer.

A l'appel de Domitille, celui-ci la passe à Charles qui continue de le laver.

- Coralie, regarde-moi maintenant.

Avec un effort exceptionnel, je me concentre sur mon amie.

- Il faut que tu utilises le facteur auto-guérisseur de Logan. Donc, sers-toi de ton pouvoir.

J'hoche de la tête pour lui signifier que je comprends sa demande.

Pour me simplifier la vie, Logan se saisie de ma main.

Je ferme les yeux et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je reprends contact avec ma mutation.

Je perçois les moyens de contrôler le métal, constate l'évolution de la mutation de Charles et me concentre finalement sur les bienfaits octroyés par le facteur auto-guérisseur de Wolverine.

Je m'en saisis, lui fait parcourir mon corps…

Mes plaies se referment, provoquant une forte démangeaison.

Mon sang se retrouve épuré des produits chimiques qui le parcouraient.

Je retrouve l'intégrité de mon corps physique.

Pour les blessures psychiques, on verra plus tard.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, mon regard se dirige vers le plus beau tableau qu'il soit : Erik tient dans ses bras notre enfant et le regarde d'un air émerveillé.

Je lâche la main de Logan qui s'effondre sur le sol, évanoui.

Mais je m'en fiche.

Je me redresse sur le lit de fortune.

Erik s'assoit à côté de moi.

Je peux prendre mon enfant dans mes bras.

Il porte de suite sa bouche à mes seins.

Je lui donne sa première tétée alors que mon homme me serre doucement dans ses bras.

- Bonjour mon Amour… Je te présente ta maman. Maman, je te présente Chaïli.

J'effleure d'un baiser le front de mon bébé.

De mon présent.

Mes larmes coulent.

La guerre fait rage dehors.

Nous sommes dans les égouts, réfugiés et dans une sécurité relative.

Mais je m'en fiche.

Je suis dans les bras de mon amoureux, ma fille dans mes bras, mes amies autour de moi.

Heureuse.


	27. Chapter 27

Je me suis endormie quelques instants. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semble. En réalité, j'ai perdu connaissance. C'est pourquoi lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai du mal à me concentrer réellement sur les paroles d'Erik.

Après tout, rien ne me prédestinait à pouvoir profiter d'un ciel relativement clair, zébré d'effets pyrotechniques dû aux différents pouvoirs mutants et surtout d'être allongée dans le creux de paume d'une Sentinelle.

Je décide alors d'écouter les réflexions de mon amoureux :

- Je maintien sa paume ouverte pour qu'elle ne t'écrase pas. Ces ordres ont été de nous ramener au QG des anti-mutants.

- Je décode : notre Trésor est en sécurité, la situation est sous contrôle et mon abdomen semble rond parce qu'il… ?

- Draps.

Erik est réellement calme alors, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

Mais il ne fait surtout pas penser aux évènements présents, passés ou futurs. Parce que je panique. Je dirige mon attention sur ma respiration, sur les flots d'énergie que mon corps recèle, sur mon ventre qui parait rond grâce aux draps cachés sous mes vêtements au propriétaire inconnu mais qui, en réalité, est vide, ce qui m'amène à songer à la situation de Logan portant mon bébé (car je ne doute pas un seul instant que ce soit lui qui joue le rôle de baby-sitter) et donc au fait que Chaïli ne se trouve pas, actuellement, dans mes bras, lieu où elle devrait se trouver.

Je fonds en larmes.

Je craque nerveusement, action qui m'était indispensable de ne pas effectuer.

Peu de temps après, je me retrouve blottie dans les bras d'Erik qui, par je ne sais quel miracle, nous as délivré de la Sentinelle et conduit sur le sol.

Ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard que je peux reprendre mon souffle :

- Navrée, c'est la chute des hormones.

- Je ne vais pas me plaindre de pouvoir enfin te tenir dans mes bras.

- Surtout qu'il n'est pas sur que tu puisses en profiter longtemps.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Erik, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais la guerre est installée dans la ville qui n'est plus que ruines.

- Mais nous allons nous en sortir.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas ce qui m'ennuie le plus :<p>

Le silence du cimetière.

Les larmes sincères que j'aperçois.

Où le fait que la réalité n'est pas celle que j'aurai voulue comme futur.

Soyons honnête, la vision des deux cercueils en face de moi n'aide en rien.

Dans l'un, je suis vêtue d'une robe noire simple. Légèrement maquillée, ma bague de promesse d'avenir avec sa tresse orne toujours ma main gauche. Elle ressort sur la blancheur de mon cadavre.

J'ai l'air sereine. C'est assez étonnant compte tenue de mon décès. Être écrasée par l'effondrement d'un immeuble n'aide pas pour la reconstruction faciale du croque-mort.

A mes côtés, un petit cercueil blanc. Il n'est pas ouvert. Personne ne veut voir le corps de mon enfant. De mon bébé.

Logan se trouve être plus solide qu'elle.

Erik se tient en face de moi. Mais moi, je suis présente à sa droite. Il ne pleure pas. Il ne pleure plus. Il n'a plus les moyens de pleurer.

Il a de nouveau tout perdu.

Domitille et Charles se tiennent côte à côte au premier rang.

Il y aussi tout l'Institut, Logan, Ororo, Hank, Kurt… Nick Fury, mes parents, mon petit frère… Le Président des Etats-Unis, les « maîtres » des groupes anti-mutants, des militaires…

Il y a du monde à mon enterrement.

C'est juste la cérémonie.

Nos deux corps vont être rapatriés en France d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Je n'ai pas envie que Mamie me voit dans cet état.

Elle est déjà assez triste comme cela.

Je n'aime pas les enterrements.

C'est déprimant.

Je vais me concentrer sur la suite de mon histoire à moi :

Nous sommes restés l'un contre l'autre en attendant que le conflit cesse.

C'est Papy Magneto, qu'Erik n'avait finalement pas tué, qui a suivi la Sentinelle et à réduit tout le stock des groupes Anti-mutants en déchets. Il s'est transformé en bombe magnétique en concentrant son pouvoir.

Ça lui a juste couté la vie.

Mais les conflits ont du être stoppés.

Les parlementaires se sont mis au travail et ont trouvé un accord.

J'ai pu retrouver mon enfant. Nous sommes rentrés à l'Institut où ce qu'il en restait.

La vie a repris son court.

Mais pour garantir notre sécurité, le Professeur a eu la géniale idée de me faire mourir. D'où mon enterrement.

Je suis réellement décédée. Pour les médecins légistes.

Hank a gentiment crée un formule pour donner l'apparence d'une mort normale (en couche dans ce cas-ci) et on a mis le cadavre d'un bébé mort-né à la place de mon véritable enfant.

L'idée en soi est simple, la réalisation morbide, les risques énormes.

C'est pourquoi personne dans l'Institut ne joue son rôle sans songer un seul instant que cela pourrait être la réalité : je suis officiellement décédée, dans un cercueil et je risque de passer l'arme à gauche définitivement.

Fort heureusement, ma famille est au courant.

Dans l'avion qui va procéder au retour à mon pays natal, je ne vais pas pouvoir quitter mes coussins. De retour en France, je vais être enterrée vivante (si je survie jusque là).

La suite : je repars avec Charles, Erik et Domitille au Etats-Unis sous le couvert d'une nouvelle identité, de nouveaux papiers et d'un visage différent grâce aux hologrammes du Professeur. Mais surtout parce que le SHIELD aime prendre des risques.

Et couvrir les fuites qui sont à l'origine du conflit.

La raison pour laquelle je peux vous décrire en détail ma cérémonie de commémoration ? Charles m'envoie toute la scène par télépathie…

* * *

><p>- Bonsoir le monde des vivants !<p>

- Coralie parle moins fort !

- C'est comme ça qu'on salue les zombies de nos jours ? J'aurai mieux fait de rester enterrer…

Logan me fais signe de vite sortir de mon cercueil. Je commençais pourtant à m'habituer à sa « chaleur » caractéristique.

Le jour est tombé depuis longtemps sur le Nord de la France. Je respire à plein poumon cet air qui m'a tant manqué. Erik se charge de remettre la dalle de béton avec l'aide de Logan tandis que j'essaye de supporter une étreinte particulièrement intense de la part de Domitille.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Je ne suis morte que quelques heures Domi, faut pas exagérer. Où est mon bébé ?

- Dans le Black-Bird. Charles reprend seul l'avion et créera des illusions.

- Les illusions ne fonctionnent pas sur le matériel informatique, mon amour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça Coralie, profite de ta famille. On se rejoint à l'Institut !

Nous sommes dans le salon. L'été est bien installé et je suis réfugiée dans les bras de mon homme. Chaïli tète allégrement mon sein.

Mon rêve continue.

Me voici vêtue d'une robe en mousseline de couleur fuchsia.

Je sais que je n'aurai pas du accepter que Domitille trouve elle-même la robe des demoiselles d'honneur.

Mais la coupe est sympa donc j'aurai pu avoir pire.

Chaïli est en compagnie de Logan. Elle a une adorable petite robe rose qui met en valeur ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle fait déjà fondre toute la gente masculine du haut de ses trois mois.

Cela promet pour la suite…

J'attends impatiemment que la mariée quitte sa loge afin de commencer la cérémonie. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit en retard à son propre mariage. Je n'ose guère imaginer le visage de Charles !

« - Coralie, Charles me désespère. Domitille a fuit le mariage ? »

« - Non, pas encore. Je prie pour que cela arrive et que je quitte cette foutue robe fourreau qui met mes rondeurs de grossesses en valeur ! »

« - Tu as tout perdu alors je ne veux pas commencer cette discussion encore une fois. »

« - Mais ! »

« - Vous allez vous taire ! Coralie arrête d'user de ton pouvoir en captant le mien pour t'en servir avec Erik ! Je veux me marier alors ramène moi ma femme ! »

« - _**Future**_** femme.** »

« - Fermez-là tout les deux ! »

- Domitille, tu es ravissante, jolie et tout à fait baisable. Alors, marie-toi, fais-toi sauter comme une dingue durant ta nuit de noce mais, surtout, OUVRE CETTE FICHUE PORTE ET VA TE MARIER !

- Tu peux pas attendre quelques minutes ?

- C'est pas moi : c'est Charles qui rouspète et Erik qui se plaint à moi.

- Pauvre petite.

- Je sais. On y va ?

- … On y va…

La cérémonie était simple, Domitille était belle, Charles était super nerveux et je suis éreintée.

- Nous sommes dans notre chambre, seuls et Chaïli ne se réveillera que dans trois heures.

- Aurais-tu une idée en tête ?

- Oui.

Erik s'agenouille devant moi. Il tient dans ses mains un écrin :

- Mademoiselle, accepterez-vous de devenir ma femme ?

- Je peux faire cet effort. Disons qu'une bague en or blanc sertie d'un ruby aide beaucoup.

- Tu comprends donc mon choix.

- Très juste choix. Je veux néanmoins quelque chose de suite moi aussi.

- Tu as accepté de me supporter pour le reste de ta vie. Je peux donc faire un effort. Que veux-tu ?

- Une répétition de ma future nuit de noce.

- Tu n'étais pas fatiguée ?

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais « pouf », plus fatiguée du tout !

C'est sous les éclats de rires que se termine cette histoire.

Il n'y a pas à dire :

Je préfère ma réalité.

* * *

><p>Fin<p> 


End file.
